Head Over Heels
by Glamorous Flossy flossy
Summary: Degrassi/Harry Potter. It sounds really stupid, but my reviewers seem to enjoy it. Maybe, you will too?
1. Death Threat

I can honestly say that my life sucks. My mom got a job promotion, so now we have to move. Which means that I have to go to a new school and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had to make new friends and leave my old friends behind.

Apparently, I was being a 'big baby' about this. I was supposed to be happy for her and support her. But she didn't have to support me? What if I turned out to be a geek at the new school I was going to? What if everyone was popular there and I was the only one that wasn't? I'd probably have to sit at an empty table by myself in the back, where no one would even notice me. Why was I thinking like this?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe I would make new friends, be popular and have good grades all at once. _Don't jinx yourself, _I thought. It happens to me _all _the time, and honestly, I was sick of it.

I was currently spraying on my favorite perfume when my Mom pulled up at the school and started bitching at me.

"Can you stop spraying that shit?" My Mom asked. "Seriously, if you think that stuff is going to get you guys, its not."

I sighed as I put my perfume back in my black purse.

"You'll be so lucky if you get a guy," She said as I got out of the car. "You look like a piece of ugly shit."

That hurt. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye." She said. "Oh, I won't be able to bring you home after school today. I'm going to be at the club with a couple of my friends."

I sighed. "Again? You wen't last night. They aren't sick of you yet?"

Since my mom never wore a seatbelt, it was easy for her to reach over to slap me across the face. I didn't feel it at first, but two seconds later I felt a sharp pain just above my right eye down to my chin. Hut like hell. It has always been like this with my mother: she can talk trash about me, but I can't do it to her.

"Maybe next time you will learn to keep your mouth shut." That was the last thing she had said to me before she drove off.

I was alone. But that wasn't the first time, so I was used to it. The first thing where I had to go to was the office to get my new schedual and the map of the school so I knew what way I was going. It was the first time that I walked up the steps to Degrassi High.

--

It took me awhile to find the office since the hallways were crowded with a bunch of people. I looked on my schedual to see what class I had to go to next. I put my hand in my pocket to get out my cell phone so that I could see what time it is. It was empty. Shit. I must have forgot it in my mom's car. I must have spaced out after she slapped me.

There was a girl with bangs on the side of me, so I put my hand on her arm. She turned around and looked at me. "Sorry, but do you know what time it is?"

"Ten-thirty," She smiled.

I haven't realized how pretty she was. "Thanks."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." The girl asked.

"Yeah," I said. "My mom got a job promotion, so we had to move. This was the closest school to our new house..."

"Oh." She said. "Well, welcome to Degrassi."

My eye twitched. "Thanks."

The girl held out her hand. "I'm, Manny Santos."

"Alex Nunez," I shook her hand.

Manny smiled. "Do you need help finding your class? It looks like you have... Science. I'm going to the same class, actually. You can follow me, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," I smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

Manny had offered me to sit in the empty seat next to her. I thanked her again and again. She didn't know how much this all meant to me. I ate the apple that I had put on my tray to eat. The school day went by too fast, I didn't believe that it was lunch already! Well, like they say, time flies!

"Alex," Manny said. "Have you met Emma, yet?"

I shook my head as I sat down. "Hi, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Hi, Alex."

There was a silence for awhile until Emma broke it. "Have you heard from Paige, lately?"

Manny shook her head. "I thought she was supposed to be sitting with us..."

"Yeah," Emma moved her food around with her fork. "She said that she has to make-up a Science test. You know, the one she failed that day when she got high."

"Oh." Manny looked at the ground. "I wish I could get her to stop smoking..."

"Everyone does," Emma sighed. "Maybe if she stopped she would do better in school. Do you even know why she started smoking?"

"I don't know." Manny shrugged.

--

When school was over, I was walking outside the front door when I heard yelling. I turned my head to the right and saw a blonde haired girl trying to grab her purse from four guys. They were throwing it to each other, while the girl was trying to jump up and grab it. She was too short to reach it.

"Haha!" One of the guys with short hair laughed. "You actually think we're going to give you back your purse with your money still in it?"

"I don't care!" The blonde snapped. "Just give me, my fucking cigarettes!"

Paige? I thought.

"Why?" He asked. "So, you can get high again tonight?"

"Obviously," She rolled her eyes. "Just give them to me!"

He just laughed. "Why would I give them to you and not keep them for myself?"

I stared while I walked up to him. I was his height, so atleast I wouldn't make myself look like an idiot looking _up _at the guy trying to defend the blonde. "Give her the fucking purse back _with_ the cigarettes."

"Oooh," He looked at his guy friends as if he was cool. "Your scary. What if I don't give it back?"

I shoved him backwards. The back of his head hit hard on the school's brick wall. "I'll beat you until you can't move anymore."

"Yeah." He laughed. "These new people are so stupid; they don't know who they mess with until we slap them across the face a couple of times."

I shoved him hard against the wall again. "Are you so weak that you have to pick on girls?"

That's when they all started bursting out laughing. "That's what the last kid said before he wasn't breathing anymore."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "I've heard _that_ line before."

The guy glared at me. Then he put his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me closer so that I was an inch away from his face. When he talked, I could smell the alcohal on his breath. Did he ever hear of breathmints?

"Listen. If you ever mess up anything I plan, I'll kill you _and _your family in their sleep. I'll rob your house at the same time."

Before I could say anything, he shoved me back so that I bumped into the blonde. When she fell backwards, her feet got caught around my ankles which made me fall on top of her. The two of us watched him as he emptied out her purse and threw it against the wall. I stared at the look on his face when he opened her cigarettes and threw them all over the ground. We didn't move until we were sure that he couldn't see us anymore.

"Thanks, hon." The blonde said as she took my hand to help her up. "I'm Paige Michalchuk, by the way. You know that was brave of you, for what you did."

I shrugged while I picked up some of her cigarettes. "It's nothing, I'm Alex Nunez."

"I owe you." She started picking up her cigarettes. "Hey, I was going to go into the woods today behind my house with a couple of friends and get high. Would you want to come? I'll have my friend give you free weed, since you helped me."

I tried to think if I was doing anything tonight. "Sure, I'll come. Ugh! Wait, I can't..."

"Why not?" Paige asked. "You've smoked before, right?"

"I do all the time," I wasn't lying. "Its just that I don't have a ride."

"I can have my friend bring you." Paige smiled. "Let's go."

--

As soon as I sat in the backseat with Paige she handed me one of her cigarettes. "Those are yours. You paid for them with your own money."

Paige shook her head. "Hon, they really weren't that expensive. Besides, you deserve one for helping me get my purse back."

I took the cigarette from her and held it steady in between my teeth. Paige took the lighter and lit the end. As soon as I breathed in a whole bunch of smoke, the person who was driving suddenly slammed on the breaks making all of us go forward. I choked from the smoke that was shoved down my throat.

"What the hell!" Paige said. "Why did you slam on the breaks like that?"

"Emma."

Paige and I both looked out the front mirror. Emma was standing infront of the car with her arms crossed, staring at me and Paige. I rolled my eyes. Did she somehow know that we were going to get high?

"Just keep going, Hazel." Paige told her.

"And run her over?" She asked. "I'm waiting for her to move out of the way."

"Alex!" Paige was looking around for something. "Where's that cigarette?"

I looked at the ground of where my feet were. "I found it!"

Paige sighed. "I always hate when Emma does this! Whenever your doing something wrong, there she is."

"Just ignore her," I looked her in the eyes.

It was then I realized what pretty colored eyes she had. That blue/green color made me want to melt. I wished I had eyes that color. I lost train of thought when Emma was banging on the back window on Paige's side. Sighing, I watched as she put it down so Emma could talk to us.

"Paige." Emma sighed. "Are you seriously getting high _again_ tonight?"

--

**What did you think? Review? This is my first Degrassi fanfic, I also know about the grammar mistakes/spelling, etc.**


	2. Bonfire

Paige turned around so that she was facing me, but still answering Emma. "Its my body, not yours. Stop worrying."

"Your damaging your-"  
"Emma!" Paige snapped as she turned around. "My life. My body. I can screw them both if I want."

Emma looked hurt. "Your going to regret this."

"Your just saying that because your a goody two-shoes. You've never gotten high before in your life!" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Alex," Emma looked at me desperately. "Are you seriously, smoking? Throw that thing out the window!"

I really wanted to stick up for her, but I didn't want to waste Paige's cigarette like that after she paid for it. "It'll be a waste."

When I blew out the smoke, Hazel turned my head so that I was facing Emma. Emma choked and waved her hand in the air, trying to make the smell go away. I could see the tears building up in her eyes when she gave us all one last work and walked away.

--

"I feel bad." I said as we walked through the woods.

"Why, hon?" Paige asked. "Don't feel bad. Emma does this all the time, you'll feel bad at first but then it just gets annoying after awhile and you'll just say screw it."

"I guess," I sighed.

Paige smiled while she held onto my arm. "I'll get your mind off of her. Hazel, can you give Alex some weed?"

Hazel handed her a bong. "All for you."

"Thanks," I muttered.

I threw the cigarette on the ground since I was finished with it. I watched Hazel as she put the white cooler down -wait, she brought a cooler?- and open it. She took out three wine glasses. Then, I realized something.

"Hey," I poked Paige. "Where's that other girl? The one who was sitting in the passenger seat."

"She had to go home." Paige looked at the ground. "She didn't say why."

After Paige finished talking, I noticed that Hazel was handing me pills. There were three of them. "What's this?"

"Darveset." Hazel put them in my hand. "Painkiller."

"We'll take care of you," Paige smiled as she put her arms around my shoulders.

I took a deep breath to relax myself then let it out. When I put one of the pills in my mouth, Hazel handed me a wineglass. Not even bothering to ask what it was- 'cause, I'm stupid- I took a drink of it and swallowed the pill. Nobody said anything until I swallowed all three of them.

"What is this?" I asked, looking inside the glass.

"Tiquilla." Hazel smiled. "Its good, isn't it?"

I nodded. When Hazel turned her back to make one for Paige, I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "It smells like ass."

Paige chuckled. "You don't have to drink it if you don't-"

"No!" Hazel turned around. "She has to drink it."

--

It had to be about an hour later- two, three, four?- I laughed out loud and didn't even get to think of the rest of the sentence. The bonfire Hazel made was _mad _high. _Like me, _I thought. I cracked up after I said that. I dug my hand into my purse and took out a small lotion I had. I threw it into the fire.

"Alex!" Paige yelled, shoving me out of the way.

I watched as the bottle exploded. "Sick!"

"That's how your going to feel in the morning," Paige started shaking her head then looked at Hazel. "How many Jell-o shots did you give her?"

Hazel shrugged. "I stopped counting after five."

"WHAT!?" Paige screamed. "You gave her more than five? What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Oh, please." Hazel rolled her eyes. "You knew I was going to get her drunk and high tonight, so don't act like your surprised."

Paige was going to yell at Hazel again, but I asked her for another cigarette. That's when she snapped at _me_. "No, Alex. No more. I'm taking you home."

--

My head was spinning. The room was spinning. It felt like someone kept pounding the back of my head with a hammer. What was wrong with me? When I looked down I realized that my head was over a white toilet. . . What the hell, was someone trying to drown me? I then felt something cold and wet on my forhead.

"Please, stop struggling." A voice whispered.

I turned my head to see who it was. "Paige?"

She smiled. "Yeah, hon."

I was about to say something, but I felt something go up my throat. The feeling made me sick and I puked all inside the toilet. "Ugh. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're not sick," Paige promised.

--

"I told you I'd take care of you." Paige said, on the phone.

I twirled the wire around my finger. "I know, and you did... thanks."  
"How do you feel now?" She aked, full concern in her voice.

"Better." Why was she worried about me?

"That's good!"

I could hear the relief in her voice. When my door slammed open, I almost fell off the bed from jumping. "Can you get out of my room?"

"No!" Chad snapped. "Get the fuck off the phone!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I sighed. "I'll call you later, okay?"


	3. Candles

**Feel free to give ideas! (; **

--

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I came home from my job at the movie theatre. The words Chad was saying to me were stuck in my mind, after I have hung up the phone with Paige. It was the truth and I just had to except the fact. I had to do something about it, and I was starting now. For now on, I wasn't going to eat anything but vegetables; I'd starve myself if I had to.

I had to admit that I _was _a fat, two-faced, no good, whore. All those words Chad said to me were true. I already called myself all those names before but I just needed to hear it from someone else just so that I could be sure. I took off my shirt and fixed my bra; it looked a little off. I almost screamed in panic as I grabbed my stomach with two of my hands and realized how much fat there was.

Out of nowhere, I heard the house phone ring. I reached my arm down to the floor to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" Paige basically screamed. "How are you, hon?"

Fat. "I'm okay, how about you?"

"I'm great! I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch Scary Movie 4." Paige said. "I've seen all the others, just not the fourth one."

I was just about to respond to her when the door burst open and Chad was standing at the door looking at me. "Get the fuck out!" I put the phone on my shoulder so that I wouldn't have to use my hands. I tried to cover the top of my body with my arms. What did he want that was _so _important?

"Where the fuck are the candles?" Chad snapped. He was holding a candle lighter that was turned on.

"In the fucking living room!" I glared. "You can't see it because its hidden under those damn empty beer bottles."

"Say fuck to me one more time, I'll burn you!" Chad screamed. "Get some clothes on, you look like a fat fuck."

Fatfuck: another word to add to the dictionary.

"Alex?" Paige asked when Chad slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, sorry." I looked at myself in the mirror again. "Do you think you can give me a ride? Your mom or something?"

She chuckled. "Of course! I'll be at your house with my mom in ten minutes. Bye, hon."

"Bye..." I said, but she had already hung up.

I quickly threw on a shirt. After, I layed down on my back on my bed. There was so much stuff going on it was rediculas. I couldn't believe my mother is going to the bar every night now, leaving me home alone with Chad. I tried staying away from him the best I could while he was drunk and I was alone with him while my mother was at the bar. Honestly, I didn't know what to think anymore.

I like Emma, but Paige would probably kill me if she ever found out. I wanted to be friends with both of them but it was hard since they both hate each other's guts. All Emma wanted to do was to try to stop Paige from smoking. I wanted her to stop to, but I also didn't want her to hate me like she hated Emma. I had no idea what to do!

I took a deep breath. I couldn't tell what the smell in the air was. I just realized that I was coughing. I looked at the ground and saw there was some sort of dark fog coming into my room. I quickly got off from my bed and went to open my door.

There was so much smoke you could barely tell where you were going. When I looked in the living room, I saw that the fire had started somewhere in there. The fire would be in the kitchen any minute and I couldn't find the front door to get out. When I reached my hand out to grab anything, I realized that I was holding onto the doorknob. I felt something knock me over on my side, making my elbow dig into my ribs.

I screamed so loud in pain, I thought I was going to lose my voice. I looked up above me to see who knocked me over. Chad, of course. I saw a smile on his face and he was holding the house keys infront of my face, swinging it. He gave me an evil smile before he ran out the door and locked it.

--

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! (:**

**What do you think? It sucks, I know. **


	4. Scary Movie 4

**This is gonna be a long one! I hope you like it! (: Review? **

--

Why should I even bother trying to escape when I knew I was going to die anyway? There was no way that I had enough strength right now to even try. I couldn't even throw something at the window to make it break so I could crawl out, because there was nothing on the ground. Out of all the times I've been wanting to kill myself the past few years, who knew I was finally going to die today?

I choked from the smoke that was around me. There was a sudden sharp pain in my ribs, which I knew will stop as soon as the fire will come into the kitchen. _Hurry up, already!_ I thought, watching it inch closer and closer, minute by minute; second by second. There was not enough words to describe how scared I actually was right now.

I closed my eyes and pictured Paige, because, she was the only person who actually made me feel wanted. I had an image of her in my mind. Her soft blonde hair that always smelled like shampoo (and not cigarettes, like mine usually does sometimes from Chad and my mom smoking, ugh). Her eyes were so beautiful, I wished I had them myself instead of these ugly brown ones.

I had a question that I knew that was never going to be answered because I was going to die: Why did Paige want to hang out with _me_? What part of myself made her want to be friends? I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes when I had a sudden thought that she might be using me for something. That wouldn't be the first time anyone has used me... but, for some reason, I trusted her.

Honestly, Paige was my bestfriend.

That was my last thought that popped into my head before the fire entered the kitchen doorway. _This is it, _I shivered. What did I do to deserve this? I tried to think back to when I was younger to see if I had did anything in the past to make all of this happen to me. Why, why, why?

I opened my mouth wide to try to scream for help. The only sound I heard was me having a choking fit from the smoke that was taking the air away from around me. Out of nowhere, something broke the kitchen window above me. The glass shattered all over me, giving me cuts all over my body.

I looked above me at the window to see Paige climbing inside.

PAIGE?!

"Shit!" Paige said, looking down at me.

If only I could sit up I would wrap my arms around her shoulders and give her the biggest hug I could give. I just realized that she was in danger now, to. "Paige, get out of here! We're not going to make it-"

Paige ignored me as she brushed the glass off of my face. "Do as I say, okay?"

I had no choice, so I nodded.

"Can you stand?" Paige asked quickly, glancing up at the fire to make sure we still had time.

I tried to sit up, but my whole body twitched and resisted.

I shook my head, hopelessly. "Paige, please get out!"

"I'm not leaving with you," She argued. "Now, do as I say. Don't think about the pain that's hurting you. Think about, uh... just look at _me_, nothing else, okay?"

I didn't know what she was going to do until she carried me. I wondered how she could lift me, considering that I was a fat fuck. "How can you-"

"Don't talk," Paige looked down at me. "Remember? Just look at me, okay?"

--

When I woke up, it felt as if a truck has driven over me. My whole body was sore and I had no idea where I was. I knew that I had to be laying on a bed, because, there was something soft under me. When I turned my head slowly to the right I could smell freshly picked flowers. It was then when I felt something wet in my mouth. Then, it felt as if my bottom lip was being softly bitten. I couldn't help but moan.

"Do you like that?" A voice asked, gently.

I nodded.

"Then you'll love this."

A few seconds later, I felt a wet trail trace underneath my jaw line. I couldn't stop my back from arching.

"I told you," The voice chuckled. "Open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes. It took a minute for them to adjust. There she was, standing right above me. "Paige!"

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked.

"Sore." I muttered. "What happened?"

Paige bit her bottom lip. "What do you remember?"

"Last thing I remembered was the last time when you told me just to look at you, nothing else." I said. "What happened after that?"

Paige kissed my forhead. "You fell asleep, so I had to go down the front porch very slowly so that I wouldn't hurt your broken ribs... The ambulance was already here, so they brought you to the hospital right away. I had to tell them that I was your sister or else they wouldn't let me in the back of the ambulance with you."

"You came with me?" I asked.

"Why do you sound shocked?" Paige brushed the hair out of my eyes with the back of her hand.

I shrugged. When I looked in her eyes I noticed that she looked exhausted. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No." She said. "I'm not tired, I'm fine. I've stayed in this room with you for two days, waiting for you to wake up."

"What?" I couldn't believe her. "You haven't slept or eaten anything in two days?"

Paige shook her head. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up, even though the doctor's told me that you were going to wake up today. I just wanted to make sure for myself. They were right, I guess."

"I'm fine," I said. "Well, besides the burning pain in my ribs. Would you please get some sleep and then eat something when you wake up? Or atleast eat something first before you go to sleep?"

"I'll eat first so that I can stay up and be with you for a little while." Paige smiled at me. "I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to grab an apple from the lunchroom. Would you like anything?"

I shook my head.

She gave me one more smile before she walked out the door, but I could tell it was fake. Paige must have been crying all night because her eyes were all red. Honestly, I didn't know how to thank her for saving me. I just couldn't help but wonder where Chad was right now. He could be watching me anywhere right now. His eyes turning red at the sight of Paige near me, saving me... kissing me.

"Back." Paige had a red apple in her hand as she sat down on a chair on the side of my bed.

"You can go home if you want," I looked at her eyes. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep so that you don't have to sleep on these nasty chairs."

"No," Paige refused. "I'm fine here. I'm not getting out until you do."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a question. How did you know that my house was on fire? The smoke alarm didn't even go off."

"Well, as my mom was driving me down your street I saw firetrucks in your house. So, I asked my mom if she could drop me off here so that she wouldn't see your house. Who know's what she would do?"

"Did you have to convice her?" I asked.

"I told her to get me more cigarettes." Paige took a bite of her apple. "It wasn't that hard."

I had another question. "Are we... uhm, going out?"

Paige blushed.

"That's a stupid question," I thought quickly. "Forget I said that."

"Did you regret the kiss?" Paige looked hurt.

I shook my head. "No!"

She sighed. "I shouldn't have done it, it was a mistake. I know you hated it."

"What?" My mouth dropped open. "No, I didn't hate it. Actually, I loved it... I wish that you could do it again."

Paige smiled. "Really?"

She bent down more so that our forhead's were a couple of inches away from each other. I could feel her breath on my lips. I licked both of her lips and smiled when she opened her mouth. Paige bit my bottom lip so lightly I could barely feel it. I tried to push myself up more so that the kiss would deepen, but my ribs stopped me.

"Ugh," I said when she pulled away. "I wish I wasn't in this bed anymore and we were on a couch our something so that I can hold you."

"Well," She took another bite of her apple. "The doctor's said that you can get out of here tonight. So, why don't I finish eating like you wanted me to, get some sleep like you also wanted me to and when you get to my house we can watch, Scary Movie 4."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I can shut off all the lights," Paige leaned closer to me. "Put a blanket under us. When a scary part comes and if you get scared, I can gently bite your bottom lip just the way you like, then trail my tongue underneath your jaw line-"

"Oh, God." I tried not to make my back arch. "Paige, stop trying to turn me on while I'm laying down on the hospital bed."

"Is it working?" Paige asked.

I nodded.

She smiled, again. "Then, I can softly bite your neck while I take your shirt off-"

"Time for your medicine!" A doctor who walked in said.

Paige quickly sat up in her seat and acted as if nothing happened.

"Paige, dear, your still here?" The doctor asked. "Why don't you get some lunch to eat and get a few hours of sleep."

I watched as Paige put her hand over mine before she left the room.

--

Paige's parents were asleep upstairs, so we were watching the movie downstairs. The room was completely soundproof- which, was a good thing incase we _did_ anything during the movie. Maybe we wouldn't be watching the movie at all, I thought. Paige was waiting for the popcorn to stop popping.

I heard the microwave beep. I sat up a little bit more so that I could watch her put the popcorn in a bigger bowl. She walked torwards the refridgerator and pulled out two bottles of soda. I smiled at her when she walked over with the bottles and the bowl of popcorn. I took the bowl from her so that she could sit on the side of me.

When I reached for the remote to turn the DVD on, there was another sharp pain in my ribs. "I'm getting sick of this..."

Instead, Paige went to grab the remote and turn it on. She put it back down on the glass table. "Come over here," Paige said gently.

I shifted my body so that I was able to lay my head on her chest. Paige was laying her head on the arm of the couch. She pulled a red blanket over us and wrapped her arms around my waist. I shivered when she put her hands underneath my shirt and moved them up my back to where my bra strap was. I let her unhook it.

"What's wrong with your back?" Paige rubbed her hand over my back. "It feels... weird."

"Its just bruises from when Chad kicked me a few days ago," I didn't want to lie to her. "Don't worry about it."

Paige sighed. "How am I not suppose to worry, when you're my girlfriend, hon?"

"I don't know," I closed my eyes.

Paige took my hand that was resting on her shoulder. She put my left pointer finger in her mouth and rolled her tongue over it.

Suddenly, the door opened and the lights turned on.

--

**How did I do? Review? **


	5. Truth Or Dare?

**Note****: I made up a new name for Alex's dad. **

--

"Did I ever tell you what happened the other day?" Hazel asked.

"No."

"You know how Paige and I usually get high after school sometimes? Well, we were on our way to the woods and Emma jumped right infront of my car! I almost ran the bitch over."

"Not uh!" The other girl said. Her eyes widened. "What did she do after?"

"So she went ot the backseat of the car where Paige and that new girl, Alex, was sitting. Emma was all like; 'are you seriously getting high _again_ thonight?' It was so funny!"

The other girl cracked up. "Are you legit?"

"Yeah!" Hazel said.

"So, did you even end up getting high that night, or nah?"

"Paige and I didn't, but somebody else got pretty bombed." Hazel laughed. "The stupid shit swallowed three Darveset pills, had a tiquilla, and I gave her a couple of Jell-O shots. I stopped counting after five!"

Her friend gasped. "She must have been fucked!"

I rolled my eyes. My locker was across the hallway from hers, so I could hear every word they were saying. I wasn't mad at Emma at all. I mean, she was only trying to help. Hazel needed to shut her mouth and give her a break, honestly.

"I don't know how Paige likes her," I heard Hazel bitch."She's such a little-"

"Shhh!" Her friend snapped.

They probably noticed me at my locker. I don't care if they talked about me. Their words mean absolutely nothing! I was so sick of drama and gossip it wasn't even funny. I just opened my locker when I saw Emma walk up and stood on the side of me. I looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Emma," I sighed. "You don't know how sorry I am from what happened the other day. I wasn't thinking. There was a lot on my mind that I just wanted to forget about. It seemed smoking was the only way..."

"I understand," Emma said. "That's why I'm starting a new compaign."

Oh, God. "What kind of compaign?"

"A non-smoking club." Emma smiled. "I think it will be cool. You know, it even might stop people from smoking."

"You don't think that it will make people want to smoke more?" I asked.

Emma ignored my comment. "I would just really appreciate it if you could come. You _and_ Paige. If you don't come, I'll understand."

"I'll try to convince her." I said.

"Thank-you, so much!" Emma gave me a big smile before she walked away.

I must have jumped about fifty feet in the air when I felt a hand resting on my shoulder.

"It's only me," Paige said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm fine."

"What did Emma want?" Paige asked me. "I saw her talking to you while I was walking over here. She must be up to something."

I shut my locker. "She wanted to know if you and I could go to a club she's starting..."

Paige raised her eyebrow. "What club?"

"A non-smoking club," I muttered.

"No, thanks." Paige said quickly.

I knew she was going to say that. "Please, Paige? For me. We actually owe Emma."

Paige's mouth dropped open. "Owe her for what?"

I stared at her. "We totally ditched her when she was trying to stop us from smoking. It wasn't all her fault, she was trying to help."

"Its not a good idea." Paige started to shake her head.

I was about to reply but Hazel walked up to the both of us with her friend. I don't know if Paige noticed the dirty look Hazel gave me, but I sure did. It was sort of a _Paige is my friend, not yours_, look. I glared back at her. Paige could be friends with whoever she wanted, its not Hazel's decision.

"Paige." Hazel turned to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. We could go swimming at that big pool that's down the street from the school."

Bitch!

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Paige said. She turned to me. "Would you want to?"

Hazel smiled at me. "Yes, I would love for you to join us."

I kind of felt creeped out when she smiled like that. "I'll come."

Like I had a choice.

--

"Everyone please settle down. I have a very important announcement!" Everyone shut their mouths when we all heard the speaker turn on. "I've gotten a very important letter. There is a girl who wishes to keep her name anonymous while I tell you that girl is starting a non-smoking club. Whoever wishes to join must sign their name on the piece of paper in the guidance room. From there, they will tell you which room to go to for the very first meeting. That will be all for now."

After class, I was on my way to the guidance room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I once again jumped fifty feet in the air.

"Okay," Paige said. "There's seriously something wrong with you."

"I'm fine, Paige." I sighed. "Really. I'm just tired."

Paige raised her eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

I couldn't dare tell her the truth. "My locker."

"Really? Last time I remembered your locker was the opposite way." Paige said.

Shit. "Seriously? Wow, maybe I'm too tired."  
Paige looked at the ground. "Your signing up for that club, aren't you?"

"Yes, we owe her." I looked in her eyes. "Could you just please sign up for the club? For me."

Paige's expression softened. "Fine..."

--

When I walked in the room where the meeting was, Emma was sitting at the head of the table. She looked up at me and she smiled. I've never seen her so happy. "You made it!"

"Even Paige, came." I told her.

Emma frowned. "I don't see her."

I turned around. Emma was right, Paige _wasn't _here. I stepped out into the hallway and saw her standing there with her arms crossed, shaking her head no. I nodded my head yes, grabbed her arm, and literally dragged her in here. Paige sighed and sat in an empty seat that was next to mine. I looked at Emma, waiting for her to start.

"Okay," Emma stood up from her seat. "Since some of us barely know each other, I'd like for all of us to do an introduction of ourselves. That includes our name _and_ what we like to do; I'll start. My name is Emma and I would like to make people stop smoking."

I elbowed Paige when Emma was finished. Paige looked up at me with confused, then looked over at Emma.

"You already know my name," Paige muttered.

I kicked her underneath the table.

"Ow!"

"People in here don't know you," Emma looked down at the table.

She sighed. "Fine. My name is Paige and I looove to smoke."

I kicked her again.

"Can you stop?" Paige glared at me. Then he sighed again.

Emma scratched the back of her neck underneath her hair and looked at me to start.

"Okay?" I said. "I'm Alex."

"What do you like to do?" Emma asked.

I looked at her as if to say: _What do you think?_

Emma shook her head, as if she was trying to get rid of a thought, then she looked at the guy on the side of- WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT _ON HIS FACE? OH MY GOD, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE SHAVED? HOLY SHIT, AND I THOUGHT MY MOM WAS HAIRY!

"My names Dumbledore, and I am helping Emma run this club. I'm also from Hogwarts, as you all may know. Everyone of you need to respect eachother." The hairy man said.

I saw him look at Paige. She shifted her weight in her seat as if she was uncomfortable. _Ew_, I shivered.

"Okay, well, I'm Darcy..." The girl who was sitting on the side of Dumbledore said.

I felt so bad for her! He smells like rotten eggs. I gagged when I thought of that. I must have daydreamed while Darcy explained what she liked to do, because the other girl on the side of her was already finished talking.

"Thank you, Clare." Emma said to her.

Clare, huh. Just like that store.

Emma looked at all of us before talking. "I think our club needs a name."

Paige made a weird noise. When we all turned looked at her, we realized that she was trying not to laugh.

"Anyways," Dumbledore interupted, staring at Paige. "Yes, Emma. That's a wonderful idea; let's try to think of a name."

Paige looked up at him. I noticed that she picked up her shirt more and crossed her arms over her chest. I raised my eyebrow at her but she didn't look back at me.

"I think we should wait until the next meeting," Darcy spoke up. "You know, so that we have some time to think."

Emma looked at Dumbledore. "She's right, you know."

--

Paige and I were really busy at work, today. People were impatient and rude; they kept shoving people in line. I was getting sick of it! Next person who-

"Okay!" I basically screamed. "Whoever doesn't get in a single file line right now, isn't getting any popcorn!"

They all looked at me as if I murdered them. Immediately, they obeyed and did as they were told. I could get used to this.

"Calm down," As Paige walked by, she gently brushed her arm against mine.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was totally stressed out, between the metting and work. It must have been an hour until there was nobody standing in line anymore. _Finally_, I thought to myself. Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain across my stomach. I sank to my knees and put my arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" Paige put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I gasped. "I'm fine."

"What hurts?" Paige knew when I was lying.

I sighed. "My stomach. Its fine, now."

Paige raised her eyebrow. "Is Aunty Flo, visiting?"

"No!"

"Did you eat anything today?" Paige can be annoying sometimes.

"Maybe," I lied.

Paige grabbed a handful of popcorn then forced me to lay on my back. She put my arms over my head so that I couldn't move. Her knees were on the floor on the sides of my stomach. I struggled to try to get out of her grip because I knew what she was going to do, but I just realized the position that we were in. It was actually kind of sexy.

Paige forced my mouth open and shoved popcorn down my throat. I choked, and tried to spit it out. _Don't give in, don't give in, _I kept telling myself. There must have been about a million calroies in that popcorn she was shoving in me! Though, I could always throw it up later... if I shoved my finger down my throat.

"How long have you not eaten for?" Paige asked.

"Two days," I muttered; looking at the ground.

"_What_?" Her mouth dropped open. "I'm buying you a pizza."

My eyes widened. "No! You haven't eaten for two days eitehr! Remember, when I was in the hospital?"

"That's different!" Paige said. "I didn't starve myself on purpose, I was way too nervous to eat anything!"

"Well, I have a reason to starve myself to!" I argued.

Paige stared at me. "What is the reason, then?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand _what_?" Paige asked.

"I'm a fat fuck," I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. They just came pouring out of nowhere, and I hated crying infront of Paige. "Please, don't buy me anything!"

"Who called you that?" She asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Alex," She demaneded. "Who got that idea in your head?"

"Chad." I muttered.

"I'm going to _kill_ that douchebag!" Paige snapped. "Oh, when he's not looking I'll come from behind and rap my hands around his neck so tight until he can't breathe. Then his eyes will roll in the back of his head-"  
"Stop!" I shivered. "Don't do anything, don't tell _anyone_."

Paige gave me a weird look, "What? You expect me just to sit here and let him abuse you?"

"You have to!" I said. "It'll be bad if he knows that you know..."

"Why?"

"Because," I regret saying what I just said. "He might hurt you next..."

--

Paige and I were cleaning up after work. I was cleaning the counter when I saw someone standing infront of me.

"Sorry, sir, we're closed." I said.

"Alex?"

My mouth dropped open as I looked back up. "Dad?"

Paige looked up at me from the soda machine. She walked over to me. "What's going on?"

"My, your all grown up." He said.

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens when you haven't seen someone for fifteen years." I said.

"I'm so sorry," He frowned. "I've changed my life around the past few years, and I think its time that we should catch up."

After he made me live with Chad and my Mom? "No thanks."

"Please, Alex?" He practically begged. "I want you in my life again."

I laughed.

"I'm serious," He opened his wallet and took out a checkbook. "How much?"

My mouth dropped open. "Are you seriously going to pay me money so that I can forgive you for making me live with Chad after I begged to live with you? I don't do bribes. You put me through fucking hell, how do I know that you won't do it again?"

"I told you, I've changed!" He sighed.

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

I saw him frown as he walked away to a table that was in the waiting area. I shook my head and walked over to grab a broom to sweep up the popcorn that Paige basically tried to shove down my throat, giving me a million calories. I turned my head and saw that Paige was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe you should see if he's for real or not," Paige said. "I mean, maybe you guys can start over and you can live at his house so you won't have to live with your mom and Chad anymore."

I shook my head. "I don't want to get hurt again."

Paige sighed. "Just give him _one_ chance, and if he hasn't changed-"

"Fine." I ran my hand through my hair again.

As I walekd over to my Dad in the waiting area, at the corner of my eye I could see Paige smile at me. I knew that she was watching.

"I'll give you a chance." I said. "I'll _try_, to let you come into my life again."

"Thank you," He stood up and hugged me.

"Is your name still Rob, or did you happen to change it over the years, because I know nothing about you." I asked.

He smiled. "Its still, Rob."

--

_**Ew! This chapter sucked.**_


	6. Cat fight!

Paige walked out of the bathroom which was on the side of the bed that I was laying on. I turned over to my other side to see. She was wearing a long black dress with lace at the top. I watched her as she walked to the other side of the bed and layed down on the side of me. I didn't pay any attention to her at all; I was flipping through a magazine lurking at dresses. _I wish I was that skinny_, I thought. I lost track of thought when I felt goosebumps travel slowly up my arms as Paige kept kissing my neck. I shivered. Maybe if I kept looking at the people in the magazine I would forget about her kissing my neck. I really wasn't in the mood for this, I was too stressed out. My dad wanting to get back in my life again, Chad abusing me, my mother being out in the club everynight, Emma's non-smoking meetings, my job at the movie theatre, it was too much.

I gave in. Maybe if I made out with Paige for a little while, I wouldn't be so stressed anymore. It was worth a shot. I layed her on her back and layed on top of her. I kisssed her passionately, as if I was desperate for something. I couldn't help but wonder how far we would get tonight. Would we just make out or would we actually go further? I leaned into her more so that there was no space in between us and I put my lips underneath her ear. I must have gotten the spot she liked because she sighed and wrapped her arms around me. When I pulled away to look at her face, she was crying.

"Paige?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Paige didn't say anything. She just covered her mouth with her hand as if she was trying to hold in a sob. No matter how many times I called her name, she didn't answer me. Her eyes were wide with tears pouring down them. Why wouldn't she answer me? I shook her again and kept calling her names. What did I do that made her cry? I begged for her to answer me, I tried _everything_.

--

I sat up in bed panting. I was trying to catch my breath but it felt like something was stuck. I tried to cough it up, but there was nothing there. I grabbed the glass of water that was on the side of my bed and jugged it. _That was the most scariest dream I've ever had_, I put my hand on my chest to try to make it stop going up and down. I don't know why, but I suddenly just got dizzy. What was going on with me? I heard my phone go off so I put my hands under the covers to try to find it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alex, I think you should come to school," Emma said quickly. "_Now_."

Shit! I looked at the time on my phone, I was already late. How could I Have slept through my alarm clock again? "Why?"

"Paige and Hazel," Emma was panting and I could hear people yelling in the backround. "Their trying to kill each other."

"I'll be right there!" I hung up the phone.

I took a fast shower and quickly got dressed. I was in the middle of putting on eyeliner when Chad burst in the bathroom.

"Learn to fucking knock!" I snapped.

"What did I tell you about saying fuck to me?" Chad asked. "Maybe you should learn not to use the bathroom for over ten minutes."

I stared at him through the mirror as I finished putting my make-up on.

"You need to pick up your mother at the club tonight since I'm going out." Chad said. "Pick her up at one, she'll be waiting outside for you."

My heart dropped. "Why can't she pick up herself?"

Chad laughed. "Good one! Just for that your grounded tonight."

"No!" I complained. "I have plans tonight."

"Yeah," Chad laughed again. "Who would want to make plans with _you_?"

I felt my eye twitch. "Okay, then, since I'm grounded, I can't pick up Mom. So, either you unground me or she can walk home herself."

Chad slapped me across the face and shoved me so that my back was against the wall. My heart skipped a beat so I had to try to catch my breath again. He leaned into me and put his lips to my neck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. Why did I have to open my big mouth and get him pissed? Chad only got even more pissed when I tried to make him let go of me. When he punched me in the stomach I swear I almost threw up. Though, it was a good thing that my ribs weren't broken anymore, that would have hurt like a bitch. I cried out in pain when Chad bit my neck.

"Oh, shut up!" Chad snapped. "I know you like it."

I twitched when he bit me again. It had to have been atleast two minutes before he pulled away again. He straightened his shoulders to look at what he did to me. I knew that he was satisfied when he gave me an evil smile. When Chad walked away, I knew it was safe to move. I limped over to the bathroom mirror to look at my neck. I bursted out in tears. I had a fucking hickie on my neck from _him_. It could have been from Paige! My phone rang again and I grabbed it off the counter.

"What, Emma?" I tried to put on my eyeliner again, since it smudged.

"Are you coming, or what?" Emma asked.

"Their still fighting?" I sighed.

Emma gasped. "Paige looks really bad."

I almost ripped my hair out. "Where are you?"

"At the park down the street from the school," Emma said. "Everyone thought that there was school today, but it turns out that its Teacher Meeting Day, or something like that. Just please hurry, Alex."

--

It must have been five mintues to walk from here to the park. It was a little chilly outside, but not to make you shiver. I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was two big, puffy white clouds. They seemed to be staring down at me as if they were trying to tell me something. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I really hoped that I covered up the hickie good with make-up, I didn't know what I would do if Paige ever found out. Oh, I'm not paranoid at all. I was very sarcastic today.

I heard yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!"

I blinked. Ahead of me, I could see a group of people standing in a circle. I ran over to them, trying to find Emma.

"Its getting bad," Emma bit her lip.

"Then why don't you try to stop it!" I could strangle her.

Emma shrugged.

I turned my head to see Hazel punch Paige. When she fell to the ground I ran over to her to see if she was okay. Paige ignored me. She got up and tried to go after Hazel again. I reached out to grab her arms and I pulled her back. I saw Manny grab both of Hazel's arms, not letting her go. Paige owuldn' stop struggling, my hands were slipping from her arms. Their hair was all over the place, as if they had just gotten out of bed. Paige had bruises all over her face and her nose was bleeding. Emma was right, she _did_ look bad. Hazel, on the other hand, looked untouched. She had a couple of bruises on her arms, but they looked like it would take atleast a day to heal.

Manny gasped when her hand slipped from Hazel's arm. Hazel pulled Paige's hair and shoved her to the ground. Paige kicked her in the face, trying to get up. I couldn't stand it anymore! I punched Hazel in the face so hard she fell backwards and landed on her back. FUCK! My hand hurt like a bitch! I fell to my knees and wrapped my hand around my wrist. I couldn't move it at _all_. Paige was shaking when she got to her knees and wrapped both of her hands around my wrist. She looked at Hazel and gave her one of those stares as if to say: _This isn't over. _

--

I walked out of the emergency room with a cast on my wrist. When I went into the waiting room, Paige walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, but I was still confused about why she and Hazel were fighting. I mean, weren't they like best friends two seconds ago? When she pulled away I looked at her bruised face. Paige looked pissed and hurt at the same time.

"Why were you and Hazel fighting?" I asked.

It doesn't matter now," Paige shook her head. "The fight's over, so we don't have to worry."

I hated seeing her in denial like this. "Paige, this isn't over. I want to know why you guys were fighting, Hazel's your bestfriend."

Paige gave me a weird look. "Was, my friend."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You really want to know the reason why I got into a fist fight with her?" Paige's eyes were filled with tears. "I heard Hazel talking shit about you to Darcy. She was talking about the night we- uh, you, got high..."

Paige couldn't look me in the eye anymore so she went to sit in a chair.

"Okay?" I said. "Then, what happened?"

"She called you all these names," Paige started shaking her head. "Hazel betrayed me. She _planned_ for that night to happen- for you to get high."

I went to sit next to her. "I can't believe you guys fought over _me_."

Paige burried her face in her hands. "I have a feeling its not over."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Everything will be okay; I already knew that Hazel didn't like me. I overheard her talking to one of her friends while I was at my locker that day when Emma decided to make that non-smoking club."

I don't know why, but I just thought about the nightmare I had last night. I was just about to tell her about that, but I kept my mouth shut. She was already stressed out about being betrayed by her bestfriend. I would be too. I layed my head on her shoulder.

"Alex, I came as fast as I could."

I looked above me and saw Rob standing there, looking down at me. Talk about awkward. "How did you know I was here?"

"They called my cell phone." Rob said. "Plus, I was looking all over town for you."

"Oh."

He glanced at Paige, then looked back at me. "Hey, how about I take you two out for icecream? I think you deserve it."

--

Paige and I both ordered our icecreams (even though we wished we could have gotten one), and followed Rob to a table. At first, _I _thought we were at the wrong table since there was a woman already sitting there. I was worng though, as always. I looked over at Paige. She shrugged her shoulders and sat in an empty chair. I sat on the side of her. The woman who was sitting at the table with us gave me a huge smile.  
Freak.

"Alex," Rob straightened his shoulders. "I would like you to meet someone special."

I slowly picked up my head to look at Paige, then I turned my head to look at Rob. What was he talking about?

"This is Natasha," Rob looked at the woman who was smiling at me a few seconds ago. "She has something very important to ask you."

"Alex." Natasha gave me that freaky smile again. "Would you be my bridesmaid for our wedding?"

.Fuck? So, this is the reason why my father suddenly wanted to become part of my life again after fifteen years of abandonment just so that I could be a bridesmaind for _his _wedding? Hell no! I threw my icecream in his face and ran out the door.


	7. Veins

**Please, please, please, review? Just so that I know people are actually reading this, and I'm not writing this for nothing! =]**

**--**

I can't believe I broke down right infront of Paige behind the icecream shop. I was shaking so much in Paige's arms, it was rediculas. This is the exact reason why I didn't want him to try to become part of my life again, I knew I was going to get hurt. Or was I just over reacting about this wedding thing?

"I barely even know the fucking woman," I sobbed into her shoulder."Hell, I don't even know my own Dad! They want me to be their bridesmaid for a wedding that I don't even approve of?"

My head started to pound. I was all mixed up, there were too many things going on at once. How could I have been so stupid, falling for his tricks again? When they got married and lived in their brand new house together he'd probably forget all about me. He'd forget that I was a bridesmaid for his wedding. Rob will probably have kids with Natasha, he'd treat them better than he treated me.

What if she already had kids? They would be my stepsister's or stepbrother's before I even met them first! I broke into another sob when Paige hugged me tighter. Why was he doing this to me? What kind of father bribes his daughter to forgive him with money? Shouldn't he be saving that money up for the wedding? I was so confused and hurt, I don't know what's going on with me. My heart was tearing apart, second by second.

"I'm here for you," Paige whispered in my ear.

I took a deap breath. I realized that I wasn't breathing. How long, has Rob and Natasha been dating? If he really did care about me, then he would have ran after me like Paige did instead of sitting there, cleaning off the icecream on his face and shirt. Hopefully, the chocolate stained it. Then I had another thought. What if I didn't have a choice but to be their bridesmaid? What if the had no one, other than me? I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm so confused," I muttered. "I'm so hurt."

"I know," Paige hugged me tighter.

"My mind is all over the place." I put my hand on my head. "Should I be their bridesmaid?"

Paige shrugged. "Its up to you."

"But, I don't know how I can be their bridesmaid if I don't approve of their wedding?" My mind wandered off. "What if I'm going to have new stepsisters, or stepbrothers, or stepcousins? Would I have to tell my mom, Rob's getting married? What if Natasha's abusive to me like Chad is? Do you think they live in a mansion? What if-"

"Alex!" Paige said. "Calm down."

I put my hand on my forhead. "Help me," I whispered.

Paige was going to reply, but she turned around. Rob was walking torwards us. I noticed the chocolate stain that was on his shirt.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked him.

"Alex, I'm sorry that we suddenly asked you this without a warning first." Rob said. "I would have warned you, but the wedding is coming up pretty soon; less than a month! I've got your number the other day."

I stared at him. "How could I possibly be a bridesmaid of a wedding that I don't approve of? I just love how you don't tell me anything about this woman. Does she have any kids? How old is she? How long have you been dating her?"

Rob was about to answer but I interupted him.

"Does she even know you walked out of my life for fifteen years?" I think I was becoming mad now, instead of upset.

"No," Rob sighed. "She doesn't, but I don't think that its a good idea to tell her."

Tears went down my face. "Why? Are you embaressed of me? Is she going to divorce you if she finds out your a horrible father?"

"No," Rob shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then what's the reason?" I basically screamed.

"I think we should just leave the past behind us, because we can't change anything," Rob looked directly in my eyes. "But, we _can _change the future."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Bullshit!"

We both looked at her.

"I mean, seriously! If you _really _meant what you just said about changing the future, you would have came sooner." Paige stared at him. "If you really cared about her, then you would have walked back into her life when you _first_ met Natasha."

"Natasha, didn't know I had a kid yet." Rob snapped.

"I'm _not_ a kid anymore," I stared at him. "Do you even know how old I am? Do you even know when my birthday is?"

Rob didn't answer.

"Is everything going okay, out here?" Natasha walked torwards Rob. Notice how I didn't call him, Dad?

I crossed my arms. "Don't you have something to tell her, _Dad_?"

Natasha looked at Rob weirdly.

"Alex would love to be our bridesmaid." He smiled at her.

My mouth dropped open.

--

When I got home I weighed myself. I didn't lose _any _weight. That just pissed me off more, since I've been starving myself the past few days (besides the time when Paige tried to shove popcorn down my throat and buy me pizza). Good thing I didn't eat any of that icecream _Rob_ bought me, who know's how many calories that shit had.

I still had about two hours before I had to go to work, so I decided to take a shower. Was it weird that this was my second shower in one day? I didn't care, I just needed to get my mind off of things. I didn't know htat it was possible to be hurt, confused, upset and pissed at the same time. Maybe I have skill.

While I was washing my hair with shampoo, I thought of when Rob told Natasha, I actually wanted to be their bridesmaid. He knew that I didn't want to be part of their wedding, yet he actually lied to her. I knew that Rob wanted something from me, but I just didn't know what, since I had nothing, besides Paige. My eyes widened. Maybe, this was all a trick about the wedding. What if he was trying to get closer to me, to get to Paige.

That's just nasty. Literally.

What would he want from Paige? There was alot of things that Paige had that I didn't have. Like, parents that actually cared about you, a huge house, and friends. You have no idea _what _I would do to have Paige's life. I was in the middle of washing my body when I felt a sharp sting on my neck. It hurt like a bitch! Then I remembered that Chad bit me there this morning. I was gonna have to put more makeup on it before I went to work so that Paige wouldn't see. I _hated _lying to her.

While I was in the middle of shaving my legs, I stared at the razor for a second. Maybe this one razor would take away all the pain I was in, including all the thoughts that was in my head that just wouldn't go away! I bit my bottom lip as I gently put the razor on my wrist and gently moved it across. I could see my veins perfectly. I knew that Paige would be upset if I cut myself, but it was probably going to be the only way that I could clear my mind. I definately needed help.

I shook my head, then dug the razor straight across my wrist.

FUCK!

**--**

**I'm sorry, this is short! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! **


	8. Paranoid

By the time I finished taking a shower, the bleeding slowed down. I grabbed a paper towel in the kitchen so that I could put it over the cut to make the blood stop. I went into my room to look for arm-warmers to cover it. I finally found a black one, when the phone rang. I reached my arm to grab answer it.

"Paige," I sighed. "I need help-"

"Hey, honey!"

...Natasha? How the fuck did she get my number?

Natasha sounded happy. "I booked a schedual for us to go buy some wedding dresses! You'll have to try it on though, since I'm not sure what size you are. Do you think I can come by your house in ten minutes? Maybe I can learn a little more about you."

"Uhm," How could I put it so that I don't hurt her feelings? "I have work in like, a half hour. I don't think I can go..."

"I'm sorry, I can't reschedual the appointment." Natasha said. "In order to do that you have to call twenty-four hours ahead, not a half-hour ahead. I'll meet you outside your house in ten minutes, please be ready."

I slammed the phone down. Now, this shit was trying to get me fired! My head started to pound again, I was getting a migraine. I had to call Paige to tell her that I couldn't go to work today- I knew that my boss was going to get pissed off. She probably wouldn't give me today's pay. Fuck my life. Fuck it all.

"Paige?" I sighed, when she answered the phone.

"Yeah?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go to work today," I muttered.

"_What_?" Paige couldn't believe it either. "I know that your depressed about your Dad and all, but you have to go!"

I twirled the phone wire around my finger. "Natasha, schedualed an appointment for me, so I can try on dresses."

Paige sighed. "Can't she reschedual it? How do you even know that she made an appointment?"

"She called me a few seconds ago," I muttered. "I tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn't listen. This whole wedding thing is getting out of control."

"I guess I have no choice then to tell our boss you can't make it," Paige said. "I hope she understands that your Dad's getting married."

"_I_ can't even understand," I shook my head. "Nevermind our boss!"

--

You don't know how akward the silence was on the way to the dress store. I was so nervous, I was biting my nails, which I never did. I was worried that I would lose my job, I was worried that I was going to be able to fit into the fattest dress they had, I was worried that my Mom would kill me when I told her Rob was getting married, I was also worried that Natasha wouldn't like me.

Wait, what did I just say? Why was I worried that Natasha wouldn't like me? Maybe I was being paranoid that she would treat me like Chad did behind Rob's back, or maybe she would even hurt me right infront of him. He probably wouldn't give a fuck, not even my own mother did. SHIT! I just remembered that I was supposed to pick her up tonight at the club. Hopefully, she wouldn't be drunk.

I laughed in my head. _Please, Alex. _I thought to myself. _Since when does your Mom come home from a club, sober?_ Wow, I was so fucked up right now and I wasn't even high. Actually, a cigarette sounds pretty good right about now. Maybe I could ask Natasha to stop buy the store on the way home so I could buy a pack and wouldn't have to smoke Paige's. I would also need a lighter...

"What's your favorite color?" Natasha randomly asked me.

"Black, I guess." I looked out the window.

"I can't have Black in my wedding," Natasha laughed. "What other color besides Black do you like?"

I shrugged. "Red, then."

"Good," Natasha said. "Because, that's the color of your bridesmaid dress, I really hope you like it. I guess we have the same taste in colors."

I raised my eyebrow. "You like red, too?"

Natasha nodded. "I love all those goth colors."

I tried not to laugh. She had no idea how dorky she just sounded.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

I choked, even though I didn't know what on. "No."

"Good," Natasha smiled. "Because, my bestfriend's son; Aaron, is going to be in the wedding too. He's going to be your escort."

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Also, after the wedding, your going to have to dance with him." Natasha explained. "Actually, all of my bridesmaids are gonna have to."

Wait, a minute. "How many bridesmaids are you having?"

"Seven." She said. "I know that seems alot, but, there's no such thing as too many! Right?"

"...Yeah," I leaned my head against the window. How the fuck was I supposed to tell Paige that I was dancing with a guy at my Dad's wedding?

I had an idea. "Wait, Natasha. Remember, Paige, who was with us when she went to get icecream with us?"

"Yes," Natasha pulled into a driveway.

"Could she be in the wedding to? I mean, atleast be aloud to sit on one of the chair's inside the church. I mean, I'm not going ot know anyone there and it will be kind of akward... I'll pay for her if it cost anything!"

"I don't see why not," Natasha smiled as she turned the keys in the car.

Maybe, Natasha and I would get along after all.

--

When we walked into the bridal store, there was a lady with chestnut hair standing behind the counter. Natasha walked over to her.

"I booked an appointment," She said. "We're supposed to be trying on a red bridesmaid dress?"

The chestnut haired lady flipped through a notebook. Then she pointed at it. "Yes, are you Natasha?"

She nodded.

"Follow me, please." The chestnut haired lady, walked around the counter and led us up a couple of stairs.

I looked around and saw a bunch of brides trying on white dresses. They all looked beautiful... and skinny. I looked down at my stomach. Maybe I should go out running a couple of miles when she dropped me off at home. Hopefully, it would clear my head and possibly burn a few calories. I sighed when the chestnut-haired girl, brought us into another room. My mouth dropped open when I saw the dress.

The color of the dress was, legit, blood Red. It was strapless, making it look really pretty. The dress was skinny at the waist, but got bigger on the way down to the ankles. It was so long it touched the floor. I had to admit that, that dress was _way_ too pretty for me. The chestnut-haired lady handed it to me.

"No, I can't," I hesitated.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Its way too pretty."

"Well, the dress is for a pretty girl." Natasha said. "Which is why its perfect for you."

Did... she just call me, pretty?

Without a choice, I took the dress from her. I walekd into the dressing room and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Red _so_ wasn't a good color on me, holy shit! The dress didn't fit me and I had to keep picking it up at the chest part. Hopefully, this wasn't the smallest size they had here. When I looked at my neck, I gasped. You could so tell that I had a hickie there. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I couldn't let them see that, so I put my hand over it. I would just tell them that I slept wrong. Yeah, that's it.

I took a deap breath and walked out of the dressing room. Natasha and the chestnut-haired lady gasped when they saw me in it. Was I _that_ fat? Maybe I needed to burn more than just a few calories while I ran today.

"Beautiful!" Natasha walked around me. "Your definately, going to to be the center of attention at the wedding."

"Thanks..." I guess?

"Can you take your hand away from your neck so that I can measure the chest part around you?" The chestnut-haired lady asked. "It looks a little loose, I need to find the right measurements."

I bit my lip and slowly removed my hand away from my neck. The chestnut-lady saw the hickie on my neck ,but didn't say anything. She just gave me a dirty look, as if she thought that I was a slut. I almost punched that bitch in the face.

--

After Natasha dropped me off at the drugstore so I could buy cigarettes, I had her bring me to work so that I could see Paige. People waiting in line for the popcorn were bitching at me because I was 'cutting' the line. I ignored them, considering that I worked there... hopefully. I was finally at the front of the line and stood on the side of a guy who was impatiently waiting for his popcorn.

"Can we hurry it up?" He yelled at her. "My son and I, are going to miss the movie!"

"Sorry, sir." Paige put the popcorn bucket on the table. Some of it spilled all over the counter. I saw the guy sigh and shake his head.

"Where's our soda?" He grabbed the popcorn angirly off the counter, and gave it to his son who was standing on the side of him. It was like he wanted Paige to know that he was pissed and impatient.

Paige poured the soda in a plastic cup. When she reached out to give it to him, she was shaking so hard that it slipped out of her hands. The coke spilled all over the floor and she smacked her hand on her forhead. The man furiously slammed his fist on the counter. Paige must have jumped about fifty feet in the air.

"Hey!" I pushed him backwards a little. "Give her a fucking _break_! Can you not see that she's trying the best she can? If you can't wait for your fucking popcorn, then don't even wait for any at all!"

I shoved him out of the way and went to go help Paige clean up the soda that she spilt.

"I got this," I told her. "Get another soda for him."

"Thanks so much," Paige sighed with relief when she stood up.

After I finished cleaning the spilled soda, I stood up so that I was standing on the side of Paige. We were so busy tonight, Paige and I could barely have conversation together. But, somehow, we managed.

"Did you get your dress?" Paige asked, as she took money from a customer.

"Yeah." I put some popcorn in the bowl and added a little butter."Its going to stay at Natasha's house, though."

"What does it look like?" Paige started to pour another soda.

I gave the popcorn to the customer that was waiting. "Your going to have to wait until the wedding day to see it."

Paige looked over her shoulder at me. "What did you do?"

"I kinda asked Natasha if you can come to the wedding... you'd just have to sit inside the church, thats all." I sighed. "I asked because, its going to feel weird with me being there with strangers."

"I'll go," Paige said. "Just for you, though."

"Thnaks," I smiled at her. Then my smile faded.

"What?" Paige asked.

I hesitated. "I'll tell you after, we're kinda busy right now."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alex."

"N-Natasha, gave me an escort..." I looked at the ground.

"So?" Paige asked.

I bit my lip. "I have to dance with him."

Paige shrugged, "Its not going to mean anything."

I was confused. "Wait, your not mad?"

"No," She laughed. "Its not going to mean anything, Alex. Besides, when you get home, we'll have some alone time; and you'll still be wearing the dress, right?"

I nodded.

"Perfect." Paige gave me an evil smile, which scared me. Just a little.

"Hey," I said, as I poured more popcorn into another bowl. "I bought uhmmm..."

"Uhmmm...?" Paige said.

Then she looked at me, and I mouthed the word; "Cigarette."

Paige's mouth dropped open. "Why, you want to use them tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I need a ride home though..."  
"So do I." Paige laughed. "I can have my Dad bring us to your house.

I blinked. "_My_, house?"

She nodded. "My Mom's kind of pissed that we were in the soundproof room. She know's that I know I'm not supposed to have any friends down there. Whatever, she needs to get over it."

"Fuck!" I said as I gave the popcorn to the girl waiting in line. I watched her walk away. "I have to pick my Mom up at the club tonight."

Paige poured another soda. "Well, how about when we get out of work at nine, my Dad will drop us off at your house; since they'll be no one home, we can make out a little until we have to pick her up."

"Uhm," I went over to her so that the people in line wouldn't hear. "We don't have to pick my Mom up until one, so I hope we'll do a little more than making out."

Paige smiled; "Yes, ma'am!"

--

I was licking Paige's neck when she put her arms around my my shoulders. She pushed me closer to her so that there wasn't any space in between us. I layed her down on her back so that I could reach her neck better. She was holding a bunch of my hair in her hand; now this time, it _wasn't _a nightmare. I let Paige take my arm-warmers off.

"Did you tell your Mom yet?" She asked.

I picked my head up to look at her. "Tell her what? About us?"

Paige shook her head. "I meant about Rob's engagement."

"No," I sighed.

"What are you waiting for?" Paige asked. "She's obviously, going to find out sooner or later."

I sat up and leaned my back against the wall. "I know, I just don't want to be the one who tells her."

"Why?" Paige sat on the side of me. "Its not like if you tell her she's going to shoot you dead, right?"

"She probably would," I looked at the ground.

Paige made me lay on my back and she kissed me passionately, "Your Mom can't be _that_ bad."

I laughed, "You won't think that when you meet her."

"Calm down." Paige said, as she took off my shirt. "Your just being- Alex, what the fuck is that on your neck?!"

Bitch.

"Paige-"

"Who are you cheating on me with?" Paige asked; I could see the tears in her eyes.

"No one!" I said, quickly. "Why would I cheat on you with all this crap that's going on with me?

Paige sighed and this time, _she's_ the one who sat up. "I've been cheated on before, and I'm _not_ going there again."

"I know, I know!" I hugged her. "I promised you that I wouldn't do that!"

Paige sighed. "I belive you... but, I just have a question."

"What?"

"Who's the douchebag that sucked your neck?" Paige demanded.

I twitched. "Chad."

"Ew." Paige gave me a weird look.

"FUCK!" I basically jumped off the bed when I looked at the clock.

"What?" Paige asked.

I helped her off."Its one-thirty!"

Paige's mouth dropped open. "We've been making out for five in-a-half, hours? Boy, does time fly when your having fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget, we've smoked for atleast two hours during those five hours."

--

My Mom was bombed when we brought her home. I looked at Paige when my Mom went into the living room and tried to find the remote.

"Uhm, Mom?" I slowly walked over to her. Paige followed me.

"What?" She snapped. "Where the fuck is Chad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... but, I have something to tell you."

She gave me a death stare. "What is it?"

"R-Rob's, getting married." I wondered what she was going to do.

"That's _not _funny," She snapped. "Stop being a fucking dumbass bitch and get me a glass of vodka from the cabinet!"

I sighed and walked in the kitchen. I made her a glass really fast, then gave it to her. "I'm being serious about Rob."

My Mom spit the vodka in my face and poured it on top of my head. She freaked out. I watched her as she grabbed the TV and pulled it so hard that the wires came off of it. It was too heavy for her, so it hit the ground and broke. I screamed, because if Paige hadn't pulled me away, it would have landed on me. Her face was a few inches away from mine, and her breath smelled like beer.

"Do you like her?" My Mom demanded.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Don't fucking act like your fucking stupid," She snapped. "Do you like the girl who he's marrying?"

"No," I said quickly.

"FUCKING LIAR!" My Mom screamed on top of her lungs as she punched me.

I would have hit my head on the ground if Paige didn't catch me from behind. I put my hand on the side of my face. I could see the blood drip down from my nose.

--


	9. Temperment

I was more than just furious. I was fucking pissed. My body, was boiling. I honestly don't remember the last time that I've been this mad. I stood up and slapped my Mother right across the face. I wasn't going to take her bullshit anymore, I was sick of it. After I drove to pick her up at a club she punches me? Hell no.

I saw Paige put her hand over her mouth when I turned away to walk back to my room. I grabbed her arm and let her walk before me. When I was about to shut the door to my room, I got shoved and almost landed on Paige. Over the past few days, I've just been depressed and stressed. Now, I wasn't. I was beyond pissed.

I turned around and shoved my Mother into the kitchen table. She got pissed and grabbed a vase. I got shoved backwards into a wall and I fell. Then, she smashed the vase on my head and I watched as the pieces of glass shattered on the floor; some of the pieces even had a few red stains. My head hurt like a fucking bitch. I knew where she kept her cigarettes, so I got up and went to grab them from underneath the couch. I took the lighter that was on the floor. I breathed in smoke for five seconds then blew it all in her face.

"I told you _never _to touch my cigarettes." She gave me a death stare.

"What are you going to do about it?" I took another breath of it and blew it all in her face again.

"Stop acting like your so tough infront of your friend," She snapped. "I don't think she needs to hear your bitching."

My mouth dropped open. "Do you even know hwat your drinking is making me do?"

"Alex," Paige started to walk closer to me. "What are you doing?"

I held up my wrist infront of my Mom's face. "Its _not_ my fucking fault Rob's getting married! What was I supposed to do? Rip the engagement rings off their fingers, runaway with them and throw them in the river? Burn them?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do," My Mom rolled her eyes. "Are you _that _fucking stupid? Go get plastic surgery to fix your face."

I lit out the cigarette. "Pick one, Mom."

"Pick one, what?" She gave me a weird look.

"Knife or razor." I asked.

"Alex, _no_!" Paige said.

I ingored her. "Pick _one_."

She thought for a second. "I think a knife would be better."

"Please, don't do this!" Paige tried to grab the knife away from me.

"Go wait for me in my room," I muttered.

"But-"

"GO!"

I watched her walk slowly into my room and shut the door. I cut across my wrist just below the last cut that was healing. It hurt so much I almost cried, but I wasn't dare going to cry infront of her; she'd win. I gave her one last dirty look and went into my room. I slammed the door so hard it shook the whole house. At the corner of my eye I could see Paige whipe her face with the back of her hands.

I walked over to my radio and put the music on. I put it on full volume then went on my knees to grab a suitcase underneath my bed.

"CAN YOU LOWER THAT FUCKING SHIT?" My Mom screamed and pounded on my door.

"IF YOU WANT IT LOWERED THEN GET OFF YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS AND LOWER IT YOURSELF!" I yelled on top of my lungs back at her. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE MOM!"

She pounded on the door again. "I'LL LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE WHEN YOU LOWER THAT FUCKING MUSIC!"

"HOW ABOUT I PUT IT LOUDER SO THAT WHEN YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING YOU'LL HAVE A FUCKING HANGOVER AND IT WILL MAKE YOU HAVE A FUCKING MIGRAINE!" I was going to lose my voice in the morning.

"OKAY, AND NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A FUCKING HANGOVER I'LL PUT ON YOUR RADIO TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" She wouldn't shut _up_.

I didn't know what kind of wine I grabbed, but I gave one to Paige and took one out for myself. I had no idea what kind it was.

"I SAID LOWER THAT FUCKING MUSIC!" She screamed again.

"AND I SAID TO GET OFF YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS AND DO IT YOURSELF!" I was going to strangle somebody.

Suddenly, the song Your A Jerk from New Boyz, started playing. I grabbed a few more wine bottles out of the suitcase and slammed it shut. I shoved it under my bed so hard it hit the wall that my bed was leaning against. If she didn't want to get a migraine so bad then she can bring her fat ass in here and turn it off herself. I sat on the side of Paige on my bed, and tried to open one of them.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW PACK OF CIGARETTES!" She screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM!" I basically yelled in Paige's ear. "GET A FUCKING LIFE!"

My Mom laughed. "BITCH, PLEASE!"

"I'LL FUCKING GIVE YOU BITCH PLEASE, UP MY ASS!" I screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD WANT TO GO UP THERE?" She was being immature now.

I was going to get out of bed to beat the shit out of her but Paige held me back.

"Don't," Paige moved the hair out of my face. "Just leave it."

"If she doesn't shut the fuck up, I'm going to fucking take her eyes out of their sockets!" I tried to catch my breath from yelling.

Paige kissed me quickly. She pulled away, then sighed and leaned her head on the wall. "When did you cut yourself?"

I ran my hand through my hair so that it was away from my face. "That day when Chad gave me that," I pointed at my neck.

I stared at the wine for a minute. "This is for, that fucking hickie he gave me." I drank the wine until I couldn't breathe. I pulled it away and saw that it was empty up to the label. "This is for, Hazel fucking with you," I drank it until it was below the name. "This is for, Chad calling me a fat fuck." I drank the rest of it then threw it at my bedroom door. I watched the broken pieces shatter to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST BREAK?" My Mom screamed.

"YOUR FUCKING UGLY ASS FACE!" I yelled back.

Paige sighed. "Alex, hon, please calm down?"

I opened another bottle of wine. "I can't, I'm boiling!" I was shaking when I put the bottle a few inches away from my lips. "This is for, Rob. From when he walked out of my life for fifteen years." I drank the whole bottle without pulling it away to catch my breath. When I was done with it, I threw that one against my bedroom door.

"Take it easy," Paige watched me as I went to get another bottle from under my bed.

"I need a cigarette," I sighed. I walked over to grab them on the floor. Luckily, my lighter was on the side of it.

I went to go sit back down on the side of Paige. "Want one?"

"Sure."

I gave her one and she put it in her mouth. I lit it for her, then gave myself one. "Do we have work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately," Paige sighed.

"Did she even care that I had to go try on bridesmaid dresses?" I asked.

Paige shook her head. "She was actually in a good mood that day... Which is, odd."

--

I don't know either if it was Chad that woke me up, or my radio. I picked up my head to look around my room but I got dizzy. I looked over to my right and saw that Paige's head was laying on my shoulder and she was sleeping on her side. Her arm was wrapped around my waist. I noticed that she had her shirt off. What the fuck? I pulled the covers higher so that they were at her shoulders incase Chad ever walked in without knocking; he tends to do that often.

I still had my clothes on, which was confusing. I needed to shut off my radio but I didn't want to wake Paige up or ruin the position we were in. I grabbed the wine bottle next to my bed on the floor that was half empty and drank the rest of it. What time was it? Hell, what day is it? It felt like I've been sleeping forever. I looked at the clock that was on the floor and gasped. We had a half-hour to be at work.

I sat up in bed really fast. The room started spinning, but I ignored it. I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. Paige moaned and turned over to lay on her other side. I sighed. How the fuck was I supposed to wake her up?

"Paige," I said. "Wake up."

She didn't move. I can't believe that we slept all day. Wait, we slept all day? Shit! That means we missed school an will probably get a detention tomorrow. Unless, today _was _Saturday? I think it was. Now I knew what T.I meant when he was singing, Dead and Gone. I wasn't sure if I exactly turned my head to the North, but I knew the day went by. What the fuck was I talking about?

Maybe if I kissed her she would wake up; I put my lips on hers. Paige moaned and opened her eyes.

"Alex?" She sounded exhausted.

"We have to get up," I warned her. "We have to be at work in a half-hour." I got off the bed.

Paige yawned. "Can you call me out today?"

I sighed. "Paige, you can't skip today. You can't afford to get our boss pissed."

"I feel like shit." She complained.

"I know, so do I." I looked around on the floor but all I saw was empty beer and wine bottles. I noticed broken glass near my door. "Where's your shirt?"

Paige yawned and turned over. "So tired..."

"No!" I said. "Don't fall back asleep, we have to get to work."

I kicked the empty wine glasses under my bed and found her shirt soaked. I picked it up and watched as the beer dripped onto the floor. Ew. I threw it back on the floor then went over to my dresser to find another shirt. I pulled out a blue one then threw it across the room and it landed on Paige's head.

Paige yawned as she sat up.

"I can't believe we overslept," I started shaking my head.

--

After work, I was so busy cleaning up that I didn't notice Rob infront of the counter watching me. I looked up at him.

"Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"How was dress shopping?" He asked. "Do you like the dress she picked out?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "That's good."

"I guess," I sprayed the counter with some shit and whiped it with a facecloth.

"So, how do you like Natasha?" Rob asked.

I shrugged. "She's okay. Can I talk to you after we're done cleaning?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Me and-" I looked at my left and saw Paige passed out on the counter.

"Okay, then." I said. "Could you wait until I'm done cleaning?"

Rob nodded and I walked over to the popcorn machine.

Paige stood up. "Hello, Rob."

"I thought you were sleeping?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't," She said. "Your tie is a little off. Can I fix it for you?"

Rob looked down at his shirt. Before he could say anything, Paige grabbed it which made him lean over the counter a few inches away from her face. She evened it at the top, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Let's make it clear, okay?" Paige tightened his tie. "If you ever hurt Alex, I'm going to hurt _you_."

Rob choked. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Paige let go of his tie. "Good."


	10. Devastated

"Hey," Paige put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We haven't done anything fun in awhile. You've been with Natasha; getting ready for the wedding, you fighting with your mom and Chad."

"I'm not in the mood to do anything fun," I muttered, putting change in the cash register.

"Did you have a fight with your mom again this morning?" Paige asked.

I sighed. "Yes, as always. She's nice to me when she doesn't drink, but when she drinks, she's a monster."

"You need to get out of the house for awhile." Paige suggested. "Come on, it'll be good for you."

"And where would I go?" I asked. "I barely have any money."

"Dylan, told me about this really fun club last night. Actually, its where gay people go and lesbians- What are you laughing at?" She asked.

I couldn't help it. "You sound so weird when you say, lesbian. You make it sound like its a disease."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you just come with me?"

"I guess so," I sighed.

"Yay!" Paige said excitedly, getting her stuff together to leave work. "Hon, you are going to have the best time of your life tonight!" She kissed me before she walked out the door. "Oh, yeah. Wear something sexy tonight."

--

"PLUG IN THE FUCKING PHONE, MOM!" I screamed as I walked out of my room. "I FUCKING NEED TO CALL PAIGE!"

"That's too fucking bad," She started to shake her head. "We are way behind bills in this house."

"BULLSHIT, MOM!" I yelled. "I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING PAYS THE BILLS IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS A FUCKING JOB! IF YOU GOT OFF YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS AND WENT TO GO GET AN APPLICATION, MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE SO FUCKING BEHIND ON BILLS!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to get really sick of your screaming. Can you shut the fuck up?"

"I'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN YOU PLUG IN THE FUCKING PHONE!" I was shaking again. "I FUCKING HAVE PLANS TONIGHT AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCKING RUIN THEM!"

Emily stared at me. "If you keep yelling at me like that, your not going anywhere tonight."

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT! I DON'T FUCKING STOP YOU FROM GOING TO THE FUCKING BAR BASICALLY EVERY FUCKING NIGHT! YOU CAN'T FUCKING STOP ME FROM FUCKING GOING OUT! PLUG IN THE FUCKING PHONE MOM, AND STOP BEING A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Thanks," Emily said. "I love being called a bitch. Now, your not going out tonight. Its Sunday, a school night. I've never let you go out on a school night, and you're not going out all of a sudden just because you made friends with that Paige, girl."

"Leave Paige out of this," I muttered. "Plug in the fucking-"

"You know what Alex," Emily snapped. "I'm not fucking putting the plug in the phone so that you can go out tonight. Your staying home, in this house. Your going to have to cancel your plans, okay?"

I dug my nails into my plam. "I'm not fucking staying home on the weekend. "

"Fine, then. Why don't you come home at seven?"

"That's in two fucking hours!" I stared at her. "I'm fucking leaving this house in ten minutes. Then, I'm going out somewhere. After, I'm coming back home _at_ midnight. Okay?"

Emily laughed. "There's no fucking way im letting you stay out until midnight on a Sunday."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL _ME _THAT I CAN'T FUCKING STAY OUT AT MIDNIGHT ON A FUCKING SUNDAY! YOU FUCKING COME HOME AT ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING DURING THE FUCKING WEEK ALL THE FUCKING TIME! YOUR SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Emily was about to say something back, but I ignored her and ran in my room. I shoved everything under my bed until I could find the wire that connected to the house phone. Where it was, I had no fucking idea. That stupid bitch needed to get a fucking life and stop acting stupid. My eyes were burning so bad, I didn't know if I was getting that from holding back my tears from being so pissed. I finally found the wire under my dresser where my radio was.

I quickly plugged it into the phone before Emily walked in. She stopped at the doorway and stared at me. What did I ever do to deserve this life? I sighed, then had a positive thought: atleast Paige, didn't have to deal with this... I looked down at the phone and dialed Paige's number fast, but I was too late and Emily fucking grabbed the wire and yanked it out of the phone.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?" I screamed. "NOW, YOU PROBABLY BROKE THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"Good," Emily said. "Since _you _have a job, you can buy a new one."

I gave her a wicked dirty look, then I shoved her out of the way so I could walk out of my room. When I opened the front door, Paige was standing infront of me. She put her hand down as if she was going to knock.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"I tried calling your house like ten minutes ago, hon. Nobody answered, so I figured I'd come pick you up." Paige said.

"Sorry," I said, then I looked over my shoulder at Emily. She was still standing at the doorway of my room, staring at me. "_Somebody_, unplugged the fucking phone and wouldn't plug it back in!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Alex, I don't think your friend needs to hear your bitching, _again_."

I bit my lip so hard that it bled. "GO TO FUCKING HELL, MOM!"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Paige asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"No- no," I looked back at her. "I'm actually glad you came."

"We better get going then," She started to take my hand but Emily pushed me away from Paige so that she was standing in between us.

Emily turned around so that she could talk to Paige. "Sorry, dear. I just need a word with my daughter."

Paige didn't say anything.

I swear, if Emily even put a finger on Paige I was going to flip out. "What do you want?"

"You are-" Emily stopped and stared at my neck. "Why are you wearing _my _necklace? I've been trying to find it for weeks!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "I fucking bought this necklace with my paycheck. You know, the one that you don't get weekly?"

Emily slapped me across the face. "Give me the fucking necklace."

I could see Paige a little bit over my mom's shoulder, and I saw Paige put her hand over her mouth when Emily hit me. "No!"

Emily grabbed the necklace and ripped it off my neck before I could even say anything. Pissed, I shoved her into the wall and grabbed Paige's hand. I slammed the door shut furiously behind me as Paige and I walked out of the house.

--

I honestly didn't care if Emily was going to give me hell when I got home a midnight tonight. I didn't care if she was going to shove me into the wall, slap me across the face, or kicked me a thousand times. I was going to spend the night with Paige and not let the fight I had with Emily ruin it. Interupting my thoughts, I heard Paige sniff.

I turned to looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She took one hand off of the steering wheel to whipe her face.

"Paige, I know you are crying." I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand to see you hurt," Paige said in a shaky voice. "You don't deserve any of this! Maybe, if you haven't listened to me when I told you to give Rob another chance you wouldn't have to be so stressed out about this wedding-"

It felt like my heart fell. "Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is." Paige ishged. "I should have just kept my mouth shut when you said no to Rob, but of course I didn't."

"Paige, its not your fault." I said. "Its Rob's, okay? He's the one who left my life for fifteen years, and decides to come back when he's getting married. I know, he's after me for something, but I just don't know _what_. I mean, all I have is you and I'm sure he wouldn't take you."

Paige sighed. "Let's just try to forget this, and enjoy tonight."

--

"My feet hurt," Paige complained only after an hour and a half of dancing.

"Mine to." I sat down in an empty chair next to her. I lay my head on her shoulder, too tired to move.

I watched as Paige dug in her purse to find something. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Paige put her pointer finger in the air at me as she walked torwards the bathroom. It was probably more quiet in there for her to hear. About ten minutes later, the music was getting annoying and my head was pounding. Shouldn't Paige be back by now in the bathroom? Who the hell, had called her?

I was sick of waiting for her so I walked in the bathroom myself. I saw Paige leaning over the sink. Her face looked really pale, as if she was going to be sick. I watched her as she slid down from the sink and fall to her side on the floor. I ran over to her and fell on my knees. I put my hands on Paige's arm.

"Paige," She was shaking. "Paige."

When she sobbed, tears came down her face, but no sound came out of her mouth. I didn't know what happend, but I knew that I had to get her off the ground. I got on my feet and bent over so that I could help her up. She could barely stand.

"What's wrong?" I put my hands on the side of her face. She was so cold.

Paige started to shake her head, then layed her head on my shoulder. She sobbed quietly again. I hugged her as tight as I could. Why couldn't she talk? I wanted to know what was going on!

"What happened?" I tried asking her again.

"My parents," She said in a shaky voice that didn't even sound like hers.

I bit my lip. It stung. "Are they, okay?"

Paige shook her head and sobbed, again. "Their getting a divorce," She whispered.


	11. Head Over Heels

I remembered when my parents got divorced. I was hurt, but I don't think I was hurt as much as Paige is right now. I felt like crap. Paige was hurt, but I don't think there was anything I could do about it. Unless if I could go to her house and try to get her parents back together again. How could I do that? Why were they even getting a divorce anyway? This sucks.

I took a huge sip of this wine that I had found underneath my bed. I could hear Emily and Chad arguing again in the living room, but I stayed out of it. I definately, wasn't in the mood to fight with my mom again today. All I could think about was Paige right now. I wondered how she was feeling...

I was so worried about her, I couldn't sleep. She was probably crying her eyes out right now and I couldn't even comfort her. _Don't cry, Alex..._ I thought to myself. But, honestly, I just wanted to cry my eyes out. I shook my head from the thought as the phone rang. I jumped off the bed to go answer it, before my parents came into the room and took the phone away. I tried to clear my voice before I spoke.

"Paige, are you-"

"Alex!" Natasha said happily. "I haven't talked to you in awhile! Yeha, so, tomorrow I'm thinking that we can all go to the church and start practicing walking down the aisle. Did I also mention that you have to wear high heels?"

"Okay," This was getting annoying. "I can't skip school tomorrow."

"Its only one day, Alex." Natasha said. "I'm sure that your teachers will understand, right?"

I sighed. "Okay, but I can't skip anymore days of school _or_ work, for the wedding."

When Natasha hung up, I hit my forhead on the wall really hard. I grabbed the wine that I've left on the floor before I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh," Natasha said as if she just remembered. "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow at your house around nine-thirty, okay?"

"Fine." I muttered, before I hung up the phone.

I literally just stood up on my feet when the phone rang once again. I sighed in fusteration, then grabbed it. "Can you seriously stop freakin` call-"

"Alex?"

"Paige!" Wow, I'm an idiot. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" Paige asked.

I sighed. "Natasha. It doesn't matter, though. How are you? I'm worried about you."

She sounded like she was sick or something. "Not good. My parents are fighting again, I just want to get out of the house."

"My parents are fighting too," I muttered, staring at my bedroom door. "I'm used to it, though."

"Ugh." Paige moaned. "I have no idea how you can get used to it. I guess that if they've been fighting for so long, then, I guess its like you barely even notice it."

"What are they fighting about?" I asked.

"My Mom's arguing with my dad about sending us to court so that he can get custody for me, but my Mom doesn't want him to." Her voice was cracking.

I sat down at the edge of my bed. "Do you want him to have custody for you?"

For a second, I thought she had hung up. "I want him to... but, my Mom would never allow it. This is so complicated."

"Paige, if you want him to be able to see you then you should tell your Mom that. Who cares what she thinks if she doesn't approve? The only thing that matters is the relationship you have between you and your dad." I told her. "Just because your parents are fighting and getting divorced doesn't mean that you can't get a say in it either."

"What if it just make the fight worse and my mom kicks my dad out?" Paige asked. "It'll be all my fault."

"This isn't your fault! None of this is," Is this honestly happening? "Don't ever think that, because that's what I did when _my_ parents got divorced. I blamed it on myself; thinking that if I were never born they would probably still be together. Then I came to realize that it was my mom's fucking drinking that split my parents apart, not me. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this."

Paige sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I just feel so useless..."

I wish I was with her right now... "Don't give up like I did, okay? Maybe there's still a chance that your parents won't fight and won't get divorced."

"Is there any possible way that you can sneak out of your house without your parents catching you?" She asked.

"I wish," I said. "Why? You want to do something?"

"I just feel so alone right now," Paige said.

"I'm here." I told her. "I'm not letting you be alone in this, like I was."

Paige was going to say something back, but I interupted her when I screamed at Chad.

I swear I was losing my mind. "Close the fucking door, I'm on the phone!"

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes?" Chad snapped.

"I don't fucking know!" I snapped back. "Don't blame me if their gone, because I don't even like the ones you smoke. What the fuck, Chad! Can you stop fucking throwing shit across my room?"

"I'm trying to find my cigarettes, and I know that they are in here." Chad started throwing the empty wine bottles across the room. He never even picked up the broken glass. What a bitch!

"Can you get out?" I asked.

"If I find my cigarettes in this room, you'll be lucky if I'm even allowing you to go to school." He stared at me while he was walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, about that..."

"Its okay," Paige sighed. "My parents are still fighting."

"Still?" I didn't know what to say. "Oh, I can't go to school tomorrow..."

"What?" Paige said. "You have to go, you can't skip."

I felt bad now. "Natasha's, making me skip so I can meet my escort."

--

When Natasha meant ten-thirty, she literally meant, ten-thiry. She didn't come two minutes late or two minutes early. She was right on the dot. On the way to the church I was thinking of what my escort would look like. Was he short, tall, ugly? Did he wear glasses? What if I didn't even like him? I was gonna have to, considering that I had to dance with him. Shit! I totally forgot about that.

Uhm.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, kind of afraid to hear the answer. "I thought we were going to the church?"

"We are," Natasha parked the car. "But, we're going to the dress shop first so you can wear your dress and shoes."

I could have wacked my forhead against the window right about now. My number one fear was high heels. I could see it now. I'm walking down the aisle, the heel gets caught on the rug, my foot twists and I fall backwards. Everyone laughs, I run away. Skipping school for this was one thing, but wearing high heels was too much.

"I can't wear high heels," I shook my head. "There's no way."

"You'll be fine." Natasha opened her door.

"Yeah, fine while I'm falling on my face while trying to walk down the aisle." I muttered.

Natasha laughed. "Is that what your afraid of? Don't worry about it."

I rolled my eyes. Then I just remembered something. The escort's were supposed to walk you down the aisle... so maybe the guy who I'm going to dance with won't let me fall. This wasn't even funny. I wasn't aloud to see the shoes until we got to the church for some reason. Natasha made me hold the box untile we got there. I couldn't help but stare at it. The shoes were probably an ugly gray color.

We finally got to the church. Before we climbed up the stairs, Natasha made me put on my high heels. Was she trying to kill me? The shoes were black, to match the red dress. The front of the shoe had a laced bow. I basically almost fell on my face when I tried walking up the stairs. I was having a bad day.

When we were in the church, there must have been about twenty people standing infront of an opening. I stood on my toes to see if I could tell what everyone was looking at. I accidently slid, and landed on a blonde-haired guy that was standing infront of me. I was so embaressed when I landed on top of him.

"Sorry," I said quickly, trying to get up. "Its these heels, I'm not used to wearing them."

"Its okay," He said gently, holding onto my arm so that I could stand. "I'd let a beautiful girl like you fall on me, anyday."

I twitched.

"Looks like you guys met already," Natasha smiled. "Alex, this is Aaron; your escort."

"Oh." I made a total idiot out of myself.

Aaron laughed softly. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle? Or, do you need a minute or two so you can get used to your shoes?"

My face was burning. "I- uh, no; I'm fine. I can make it, hopefully..."

"I'll catch you if you trip," Aaron whispered in my ear as we walked to our spots in line. "Your hair smells very good, by the way."

"Thanks?" I said, a little uncomfortable.

I didn't know why my hair would smell good to him, considering that I had about two cigarettes before Natasha picked me up. Unless, he liked the smell of smoke. I grabbed a piece of my hair to see what it smelled like. It actually did smell good, he was right. Speaking of cigarettes, I could use one right about now... so much for Emma's club.

We were standing right behind the door that lead to the aisle. Natasha grabbed my arm and made it go through Aaron's. I could have smacked that bitch right across the face, right about now. It technically, wasn't her fault though, considering that she didn't know I was going out with Paige...

My throat was dry while Aaron and I were walking down the aisle. All the other bridesmaid's, in the front row, were turned around. They were staring at me, which was very awkward. I looked at their bodies and noticed how skinny they were. I looked down at my stomach. Maybe, it was time to weigh myself when I got home.


	12. 911

"Class, take out your notes so that we can review." He paused for a few minutes. "Okay, ready? Atomic number is equal to the number of protons. The number of protons is equal to the number of electrons. Mass number equals number of protons plus the number of neutrons-sorry, class. Hold on, while I answer that."

"Yes, I have her. Okay, I'll send her down." He hung up the phone. "Alex Nunez, they want you in guidance. Now."

--

I was on my way to guidance, when I walked by the office. At the corner of my eye, I could see someone sitting in a chair. I walked a couple of steps backwards, and saw that Paige was the one who was sitting. I stared at her for a couple of seconds to see if she could see me, but she didn't. She kept staring straight ahead.

I took out my cell and typed: _Heyy, sexy. Look out at the door on ur right. _

I watched her as she dug her hand into her purse to take out her phone. She flipped it open, read it for a few seconds, made a weird face, then finally looked at the door. Paige smiled when she saw me, then typed something back.

It said: _Where r u going? _

I texted back: _theyy called me down to guidance, no idea why. Ur in the office, because...?_

_Not sure... _She kept glancing up from her phone to see if any teachers were watching her.

_I'm gonna stop txting u, so tht u dnt get in trouble. Ttyl, babyy. Make sure u delete ur txts; incase they take ur phone. _

It only took two seconds for her to text back: _thnx, hon._

I opened the door to guidance. There was a lady sitting at her desk, next to the door. She looked up at me and pointed her pen torwards the clipboard. I inched closer so that I could sign my name in. As soon as I finished, Mr. Rebello, was standing outside his office.

"Is Alex, here yet?" He asked the lady who was sitting at her desk.

"I'm here," I walked over to him.

"Come sit in my office. Please," Mr. Rebello said, as he shut the door behind me.

I sat down in a chair that was infront of his desk. The air condition was making me freezing. My teeth were chattering and I could feel goosebumps, slowly crawling up my arms.

Mr. Rebello, raised his eyebrow at me. "Cold?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "must be the air conditioner."

"Alex, we don't have air conditioner in here..." He said. "The reason why I've called you down here, is because all of your teachers have said that your grades have been slipping majorly. In math, you went from a eighty-eight, to a sixty-five. Science, you went from a seventy-nine; to a fifty-five. Most of the time when students grades slip, is when their having issues at home. Honey, do you have any problems at home that are making your grades drop? We would like to fix the problem, so you won't stay back."

Honey? You absolutely have no idea of what I go through at home, and you wouldn't want to fix the problem. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Rebello, flipped through some notes. "You had called out yesterday, because you had to practice for your Dad's wedding. Is this not true?"

"It is," I sat up in my seat. "But, that's not the reason why I'm failing."

"Oh." Mr. Rebello evened out his shoulders. "What's the reason, then?"

Shit. "I don't know... I guess, that the classes have gotten harder this term. I just need to study more, that's all."

"I had a meeting with all of your other teachers while you were away yesterday," Mr. Rebello explained. "We all have agreed to put you in level three classes, it might help you boost up your grades. Now, don't be mad that we put you in the lowest level classes, we just think that it will help you catch up."

"I'm so not going into retarded classes," I put my hand in the air. "There's _no _way."

"Now, Alex." He sat back in his seat. "Not all of those people who are in level three classes, are retarded."

I rolled my eyes. This whole thing of me failing class was retarded. "Okay, whatever. Now, what?"

"Now, all of your teachers have already signed the yellow slip that allows you to change classes. I know that its late in the year, but, we'll make an exception." He handed me a piece of paper. "This is your new schedual. If you have any problems with anything, come see me."

I stood up on my feet about to leave, but, Mr. Rebello stopped me. I looked up at him to see what else he wanted.

"You should sit back down," Mr. Rebello said.

I sighed, as I sat back down in my seat.

"Have you heard all the rumors that have been going around the school, lately?" Mr. Rebello asked. "I've heard some pretty, nasty things. I really hope that they are rumors, though, young lady."

"Who's been talking shit?" My nails dug into my palms. "I'll kick their-"

"Watch your mouth," Mr. Rebello snapped.

I sighed again. "Sorry. Was it Hazel who was talking about me?"

Mr. Rebello flipped through his notes again. "I'm not saying names. I've heard that you and Paige Michalchuk, have been doing... uhm, very friendly things to each other..."

Shit. "Paige Michalchuk? I don't even know who that is."

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. Loudly. I twitched and slowly took it out of my pocket to see who it was from. Mr. Rebello, held out his hand. I sighed and gave him my phone. I watched as he flipped it open and read the text that I got.

"Okay, Nunez." Mr. Rebello put the phone down, and started to take out the suspension slips. He didn't say anything until he was done filling them out. When he was finished, he picked up the phone and called the office. "May you send down, Paige Michalchuk, to my office?"

--

Mr. Rebello and I both turned around when the door opened.

"Is something wrong, Mr.-" Paige stopped when she saw me. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat, Ms. Michalchuk." Mr. Rebello waited a few seconds. "Give me your phone."

Paige twitched. "Why?"

Mr. Rebello sighed. "Just give it to me."

"Okay, okay," Paige said as she dug through her purse to find it. "There you go. I don't know why its necessary to give it to you, considering that I wasn't texting anybody."

"I wouldn't lie to me, if I was you." Mr. Rebello looked at me. "I had a talk with Alex, here, and I'm not sure what's a lie and what isn't."

I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my forhead on my hand. "Believe what you want, Mr. Rebello. I have not said a single lie to you."

"Why did you lie when you said that you didn't know, Paige Michalchuk, after she just texted you?" He asked.

"Actually, I said that _before_ she texted me. The reason why I said that was because maybe I didn't want the girl to get suspended?"

Mr. Rebello laughed. "Too late for that, now. I'm going to make sure that the principal gets these suspensions, written down. You two stay in my office until I get back. Don't touch anything."

I watched as Mr. Rebello left the room.

"Paige, I'm so sorry," I would go on my knees right now just to make her forgive me.

"Don't be," Paige sighed. "Your always blaming yourself for stuff that happens. This time, it wasn't you. I was the one who sent the text even though I knew you were going to guidance. It's my fault this time..."

I sighed too. "Well, the good part about this suspension is that we have more time together?"

Paige nodded. "My parents are fighting all the time now, so they probably won't even care that I got suspended, or snuck out of the house to see you."

"I'm going to talk you your parents," I sat up in my seat. "I'm going to make it better for you, and for them."

"Alex, don't," Paige shook her head. "Your doing too much, already."

"I don't care." I said, "I'm not going to let you be as miserable as I am."

Paige was going to say something back, but Mr. Rebello walked in the room. He handed us both the suspension slips, then held out both of his hands again. "Give me both of your purses."

Paige and I both sighed as we watched him walk to his desk with our bags. He put them both on the table and emptied them out. I watched as Mr. Rebello started to shake is head as he took all of our cigarettes.

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes. "like you've never smoked in your life, before."

Mr. Rebello looked up at me. "What was that, Alex?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

--

While Paige and I were waiting for our parents to come pick us up, we walked into the girls bathroom and saw Hazel standing with a couple of her friends. When the door shut, they turned to look at me. Hazel's nose was bleeding, dripping all the way down to her shirt. Paige put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Bitch," Hazel stared at Paige. "You think its funny? Even though _you _did this to me, I can still beat the shit out of you."

I gave Hazel a _please, bitch_ look. I put my hand on her chest and shoved her back a little. "Bitch, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you need to solve it before I do. Okay, keep running your mouth and trying to fuck around with other people. Stop sarting rumors about us and lying about it after you were supposed to be Paige's friend. Haha, what a dumbass you even said shit about Paige, when you guys _were _friends. So next time you open your mouth I suggest you think. Don't you ever come anywhere near me, or there will be problems."

Hazel laughed. "Cyclopse looking bitch, no wonder why you can't get a boyfriend and if you do its wam bam thank you mam. They all look like deformed creatures from the Hills Have Eyes, your crazy for thinking that I started those rumors about you. Your reputation doesn't help when you hang out with shit talking sluts. Even your mom talks shit about you, and that's pretty sad."

"I don't think Alex is the one who's crazy," Paige smiled at Hazel. "She's not the one who stuffs her bra with tissues every morning."

"Slut!" Hazel gasped. "You promised you would never say anything!"

"I promised you, that I wouldn't say anything when we were _friends_. Technically, we're not friends anymore, so I don't have to keep your secret," Paige said. "Alex, is right. Keep talking shit about us, there _will_ be problems."

"Fucking bitch." Hazel stared at her.

I slapped her across the face. When Hazel shoved me, my back hit the wall. I shoved her shoulders so that she would fall, but it only made her move backwards a little. Hazel grabbed my hair with one of her hands and used her other hand to grab my shirt. It was funny. This bitch actually thinks that she could start a fight with me; and win.

"Stop!" Paige tried to break us apart. "Alex, your going to get into even more trouble if you beat Hazel up."

I didn't listen to her- I smacked Hazel hard across her face and shoved her to the ground. I was so sick of Hazel's lying and talking shit. I honestly couldn't take it anymore, and it was going to stop. Now. If I had to fight her to keep her mouth shut, I would. I don't even care, if I my suspension expanded.

"Paige, let go of me." I tried to struggle out of her grip. "Let me, mess up her face even more than it is now."

Hazel stood up and brushed dust off of her shirt. "If you really want to fight me, meet me at the park tonight. Oh, and after I beat the shit out of you, I'll be sure to tell everyone about this."

She held up a picture of Paige and Dumbledore (that hairy guy- who was sitting at the head of the table during Emma's non-smoking club), kissing. I almost gagged in my mouth as Paige tried to grab the picture out of her hand. Hazel jerked her arm back, so that Paige couldn't reach it. I obviously knew that the picture was fake. I mean, why would Paige be making out with an older man, instead of me? It was obviously- and poorly, Photoshopped.

Paige put her hand on my sohulder and moved me over a little, so that she was standing infront of Hazel. "That's so disgusting, Hazel. I know that you want us to be friends again, but you just like, took a huge step backwards from my trust. Not only from the picture, but threatening Alex to fight you, as well."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Paige. You honestly think that I want to be friends with you, again?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Paige asked. "Because, Hazel, I really don't need your shit right now."

"Awww, poor baby." Hazel said, before she walked out the door. "Your just gonna have to deal with it."

--

I was leaning back against the wall with my arms folded. We were both waiting for my mom to pick us up from school. I'm sure that Mr. Rebello, had already called Emily to tell her that their making me go to freakin' level three classes. I mean, what the hell? What else was going to happen to me?

"That freaking, stupid bitch!" Paige said. "I can't believe I was ever friends with her!"

I sighed.

"I mean, how could she honestly, make that picture?" She asked. "That's the most nastiest thing I've ever seen! Is she that much of a pervert?"

I started shivering. It was so freaking cold out here. Paige stopped pacing. When she looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Your cold?" Paige asked.

I nodded. Obviously. Even though that it was eighty degrees, out here, and I had a sweatshirt on.

Paige walked over to me. "Want me to keep you warm?"

Before I could respond back, she kissed me. I suddenly, felt goosebumps crawl up my arms. I could feel the blood in my body start to boil, as if I was sitting near a fire. I was about to deepen the kiss, but I heard a car pull up and I pushed her away from me. Paige was confused at first, but when she turned around she bit her lip.

Both of us walked up to my Mom's car. The windows, were tinted, so I couldn't see inside. When I opened the passenger door, I saw that a man was sitting there. A man that wasn't Chad. I was starting t oget pissed off. I mean, I didn't feel bad for Emily cheating on Chad. Actually, I don't even know the reason why I was pissed off.

"Who's this, douchebag?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth," Emily snapped. "this is, Zack. I met him at the club a few hours ago. If your principal didn't call me to come pick you up, we would still be there. Did you also know that when you come back to school, you have to go to counceling?"

"Forget it," I said. "I'm not going in a car with you. Your drunk, plus, I really don't feel like being with a slut right now."

I slammed the door shut, grabbed Paige's arm, and started walking home. Who the hell, did my mother think she was bringing some random guy with her in the car? As she drove by us, I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the back of her window. The idiot, didn't even know something hit her own freakin' car.

I was freezing, pissed, and tired all at the same time. I didn't know why, though, I mean we only walked down the street from the school so far. I honestly wanted to burn down that school, to the ground. Even though, I'd probably be the one ending up having to clean up its ashes. My life sucks.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't breathing. I gasped, trying to catch my breath again, but then felt something heavy on top of me. I put my hand on my chest then fell to my knees. I was literally gasping for air, it was like something was stuck in my lungs. Everything, started to spin. I had to put my right hand on the ground to steady myself. My left hand was still over my chest. What was happening to me?

"Alex!" Paige gasped, falling to her knees. She put her arm around me.

The pain that was in my chest stopped. "I'm fine," I breathed.

Paige pulled out a water bottle from her bag. "Drink this..."

I took the water and had a little sip. I could feel the coldness go down my throat. When it reached my stomach, I turned my head and threw it back up. I covered my mouth and looked back up at Paige. Her lips were trembling, as if she was trying not to cry. I had absolutely, no idea what was happening to me.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Your lips are blue..." Paige said.

The sharp pain in my chest came again. "What's happening to me?"

Paige, moved my position so that my head was resting against her shoulder.

"Ow, ow," I could barely talk.

"Its okay," Her voice was shaky. She wrapped her arms around me and layed her hands on my stomach. "I'm calling 911."

--

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I tried to sit up, but my head started pounded. I pressure on my shoulders. As soon as I layed my head against something soft, the room started spinning. I closed my eyes. I felt something warm press against my forhead. I opened my eyes again. Paige was standing above me.

"Hey." Why was my voice so weak?

Paige didn't say anything, but she did lean forward and pressed her lips against mine. She opened her mouth which made me open mine. The kiss scared me a little... she was acting like she almost lost me or something. I opened my eyes when she pulled away for a second to catch her breath, then she kissed me again. Paige had tear stains all over her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, when she pulled away.

"Do you have any idea of where you are right now?" Paige asked, ignoring my question.

I looked around the room. "No..."

Paige sighed. "Your in the hospital."

My lips parted. I looked back at her. "Why? What happened to me?"

"You had a heart attack," Paige looked at the ground. "Actually, an annorexic heart attack."

I ran my hand through my hair. When I looked at my hand, I sobbed when I saw that it was coming out. "What the fuck is happening with my hair?" I screamed.

Paige put her hands on my shoulders, trying to keep me from sitting up. "Shhh," She kept saying.

I eventually stopped struggling. I couldn't move anymore, it felt like all of my energy has been drained out of my body.

"We never met Hazel at the park," I just remembered.

"It doesn't matter." Paige shook her head. "Not now. I don't want you fighting her."

"But, she's going to show that picture of you and Dumbledore, to everyone..." I said.

"I don't care."

--

The next few days, I didn't do much. I wasn't suspended anymore- which actually kinda sucked. Paige still blamed herself for sending me a text asking if I wanted to get high with her that day. We still haven't gotten our phones back, so I was going to be extra bored today during class. Oh, and today was my first day of level three classes. I wonder how stupid this was going to be.

"Come on." Paige said as we stopped infront of the classroom. "It can't be that bad."

"Right." I muttered.

Paige quickly kissed my forhead before she walked away to class. I took a deap breath and walked into hell.


	13. Face To Face

Oh my God.

I had to get out of here. People in here had tape around the middle of there glasses, some had teeth that were messed up, some looked stoned and- did I just see some nerd pick his nose? I shivered. I had to get out of here.

"Wait, a minute." The teacher walked up to me before I could walk out. "What's your name, dear?"

"I'm sorry- I think I'm in the wrong classroom," I said.

"I've took attendance. There's only one person missing," The teacher said, reading her clipboard. "Are you, Alex Nunez?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Dear, you seem to be in the right class." The tacher smiled at me. "Why don't you have a seat right in the front row- next to, Janine."

I turned my head slowly to the left to see who she was talking about. I took a deep breath, and slowly went to sit down next to a girl who was picking her nose with the eraser from her pencil. I tried so hard not to throw up! I watched the teacher as she started to hand everyone paper. When she finished, she stood infront of her desk so that she could look at all of us.

"Okay," She started, "I know that we should have done this on the first day of school. But- since we have a new student- I think its the perfect time to start!"

I looked over the sheet that the teacher handed us. Was this chick on crack, or something? One of the questions asked: _What is your favorite thing to do after school_? I chuckled, then wrote: _Drugs_.

"Oh," The teacher said. "Please, no inapropiate answers."

I chuckled again. Another question asked: _What is your favorite color?_ I sighed, then wrote: _Pale. Because, that was the color of my other teachers face when she read the survey she made me fill out before I got kicked out of her class. _I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I cracked up.

"Alex," She looked down at me. "Would you like to share to the class of why you are laughing?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Then, I suggest that you finish this survey silently! I just realized that I haven't introduced myself to you. You can call me, Mrs. Liz."

"Right," I said.

"Please, finish. You only have ten minutes left!" Mrs. Liz said. Wow, was it me, or was she totally into this assignment?

I felt hot air on my neck. I slowly turned my head to the right and saw Janine looking over my shoulder at my paper.

"What's so funny?" Janine spit when she talked.

"Ew!" I shivered and jumped out of my chair. I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Liz, staring at me. "Can I please move my seat?"

"No," Mrs. Liz, shook her head. "Mr. Rebello, gave me very strict orders of where to put you. He wants you to sit in that seat until the end of the year."

Of course.

This was going to be a long day.

--

Paige was standing outside of the classroom, waiting for me when the bell rang. She smiled and was about to say something, but I unterupted her.

"Kiss me," I said quickly.

Before I even let her say anything back, I pressed my lips against hers. We had only kissed for about two seconds before Janine walked in between us. She did a geeky laugh then turned to me. When she smiled, her braces showed.

I sighed. "What do you want, Janine?"

"Class was fun, wasn't it?" Janine once again spit when she talked. "I mean, I wished Mrs. Liz gave us more surveys like that!"

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"Alex," Paige said. "Who's you friend?"

When Janine turned around, I made believe my hand was a knife and pretended to slice my throat.

"I'm Janine," She held out her hand to Paige. "I'm Alex's bestfriend."

My eyes widened and I shook my head "no" slowly.

"Alex and I are going shopping at the mall later!" Janine said excitedly. Then she turned around to face me. She put her arm through mine and said, "right, BFF?"

My eye twitched. "Uhm," I said as I slowly pulled my hand away and slowly walked backward, torwards Paige. "We just met, don't you think its kind of too soon for us to be BFFs?"

"No," Janine shook her head. "Not at all! Oh my god, I love your hair! How did you get it that way?"

"Uhm-"

"All three of us should do our hair!" Janine said. "Mines, so oily! I use dishwash soap all the tiem for my hair. I don't know why its like this!"

What the hell?

"Your not supposed to use dishwash-" Paige started to say before I took her arm and started walking backwards slowly.

"Yeah," I said, "we're gonna head to class now..."

"Awesome!" Janine jumped in the air. Literally. "Where yeah, headin` now?"

"Well, technically, its lunch. Paige and I are going to have a smoke then head to class." I said. "Your welcome to join us."

Janine smiled. "Smoking sounds fun! I'll come with you two!"

Right.

--

Paige and I both lit our cigarettes. We both watched Janine as she _tried _to light hers. We both stared at each other as Janine dropped the ligher on the ground. When she bent over, half of her underwear was showing. I rolled my eyes and kicked her ass. Literally. Janine fell on her face, then looked up at us.

"Can one of you guys light this for me?" Janine held up her cigarette.

"Your not going to fight me back?" I asked.

"No," Janine said. "Why should I? I mean, we're bestfriends."

Right.

Paige lit the cigarette for her, and we both watched Janine breathe in the smoke. About two seconds later, she took the cigarette out of her mouth and started choking.

"Have you even smoked before?" I asked.

"Yes," Janine choked. "A bunch of times."

Paige rolled her eyes. "That's why you keep coughing."

"Well, well," An annoying voice said. "I see that you made a new friend, Alex. It was a good idea to ditch that slut."

I turned my head to see Hazel walking up the sidewalk. "No, I didn't ditch her. Why would I anyway? I actually care about my friends unlike you."

"I have something that you might like to see," Hazel said as she took out another picture from her purse. She handed it to me.

I took the picture. "Hazel, that is so fucking disgusting!"

"Let me see it," Paige said, taking it out of my hands before I could stop her. "Ew! I would never have sex with Dumbledore! Honestly, Hazel, if your going to be fucking up my life with these pictures, atleast learn how to use Photoshop better."

Hazel rolled her eyes.

"What do I have to do, Hazel? What do I have to do to make you stop blackmailing me, with these disgusting pictures?" Paige asked, obviously annoyed.

Hazel pointed her chin torwards me. "Tell her off."

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

"Tell her to get lost," Hazel demanded. "Call her a whore- tell her that you were just using her for something. Tell her that shes a fatass and needs to lose some weight."

Paige stared at Hazel. "I'm _not_ using her for _anything_! Your the one who's using me, though I don't know why."

Hazel sighed. "Okay, then. I guess I'm just gonna have to tell everyone in school that you had sex with Dumbledore."

"I don't care," Paige said. "Its not true."

"No one will believe you." Hazel said.

"Yes, they will." Paige snapped. "Want to know why?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Paige just made out with me for about two minutes right infront of Hazel. Hazel's face was as shocked as mine was. Hazel was just standing there, frozen. It was as if she was watching a horror movie, and a guy had popped out of nowhere; staring straight at the girl through the mirror. I shivered.

"Do I get a turn?" Janine said, looking at me.

I hid behind Paige and looked at Janine with wide eyes.

--

"Let's talk about your mother."

I sighed. "What about her?"

It was my first day of counseling, and so far, I wasn't impressed. What with all Mr. Rebello, making me go down to lower classes with a bunch of nerds- Janine - how stupid do they think I was? I was gonna have to sit here for an hour and walk out the door. Paige would be waiting for me so that we could walk home.

"How do you feel about her?" continued the counselour. "About your mother?"

"Let's just say, that I don't have a friendly mother-daughter relationship with her." I sank back further in my chair.

The counselor, whose name was Caroline, wrote something in her notebook. She was blond. She was wearing a cashmere sweater dress. She actually didn't look much older than me, but certificates on her desk swore she had all sorts of degrees in psychotherapy. I'd been kind of hoping for a couch to lie on, like therapists always had on TV, but the best I had was a chair. It was a comfy chair, at least. The walls were covered in nature pictures, things like butterflies and daffodils. I guess they were supposed to be soothing.

"Would you like to elaborate on 'not very friendly'?" Caroline asked.

"You don't want to know," I shook my head. "we're just not close."

"What kind of bond do you have with her?" Caroline started scribbling in her notebook again.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why should I tell you this stuff, anyway? I don't even tell my girlfriend anything."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know?" I reached for my water bottle.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

I spit out my drink and started choking. It took about five minutes before I could stop.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" She asked, again. Not letting the question go.

"No," I said awkwardly. "That's kind of personal, isn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong about talking about sex. Its normal- well, getting pregnant at seventeen isn't but that's another story- and you shouldn't feel weird talking about it. I'm sure that everyone is attracted to atleast _one _person."

"No, I haven't had sex with Paige. Atleast, I don't think so... Are you saying that I should have?" Now it was my turn to ask the questions.

Caroline started shaking her head slowly. "I'm not suggesting that you two have sex. But, you are the same gender, so, you wouldn't have to worry about condoms or anything."

"Oh my God," I said, as I sunk down lower in my seat. "why am I here?"

"Because, Mr. Rebello says that your grades are dropping and thinks that it has something to outside of school." Caroline said.

"God forbid, anybody gets a C on their report card!" I sighed again.

Caroline looked up at me from the notebook. "See? You sigh a lot, which means that somethings wrong. Now, I'm here to solve it for you."

Okay?

"So," Caroline said, flipping through her notes. "before, you said that you don't _think _you had sex with Paige. Why do you think that?"

"Because, I woke up one day and she had her shirt off?" Get me out of here!

Caroline tapped her pen below her bottom lip. "Did you ever think that Paige wants to have sex with you?"

"Why the hell, do you keep asking me sex questions?" I asked.

"I'm trying to get to know you better." Caroline said.

I sighed. Once more. "I don't know if she does. I just don't randomly go up to her and ask, 'hey, do you wanna have sex with me'?"

Caroline laughed. "I'm not trying to be mean, but, do you think that she's the right person to be with?"

"Obviously! She's already helping me get through my father's wedding, my annorexia, me and my mother's relationship. She's also helping me with this bitch that tries to fight me everytime she sees me." I stared at Caroline.

"So, I'm guessing that she's very important in your life." Caroline's lips quirked into a smile, and then her eyes flickered to the clock. "That's good that your having a friend stand by you through this. We're out of time today. We'll have to pick this up next time."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I thought you'd be giving me some kind of awesome advice or telling me what to do. But you just kept making me talk."

She laughed softly. "Therapy isn't so much about what I think as you do."

"Then why do it at all?"

"Because we don't always know what it is we're thinking or feeling. When you have a guide, it's easier to figure things out. You'll often discover that you already know what to do. I can help you ask questions and go places you might not have on your own."

"Well, your good at the question part," I noted dryly.

"While I don't have any 'awesome advice,' I do have some things I want you to do for me before we meet again. I would like you to bring Paige to therapy with you."

"What's this have to do with Paige?"

"It has to do with you, Alex. That's what's important."

--

I left therapy feeling like my brain had melted. I also kind of felt like I'd been on trial. The only thing that had kind of scared me, was all those questions about Paige Caroline kept asking about (oh, and how about those sex questions). As I turned on my laptop to go on Myspace, I found her question spinning around in my brain. I have never really thought if Paige ever wanted to have sex... I always thought that whatever I wanted to do, she wanted to too.

I turned my head to look out my bedroom window. It was dark outside, I couldn't really see anything besides the street lamps that were turned on. This whole day was rediculas! Atleast, it was almost over. But it didn't feel like it- since, Chad and Emily are fighting in the living room again - to me it felt like the day was starting over again.

My head was pounding.

I had to admit that I was scared to go out into the kitchen to get Advil, or something. But I took a deap breath and went anyway. When I opened the door Chad was screaming so loud it felt like he was yelling in my ear when he was actually in the living room which was about twenty feet away from me. I just rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore him.

"TELL YOUR LITTLE SHIT OF A DAUGHTER TO PICK THIS SHIT UP!" I heard Chad yell, as I went to grab Advil out of the cabinet.

I don't know why I started shaking. I had no idea what I had to pick up in that room, but I was going to stay out of it. I twisted open the Advil container and took out two pills. I was about to take more when I shook my head out of the thought. I put the cap back on and put it back in the cabinet before I changed my mind.

When I turned around I gasped. "What do you want?"

"PICK UP THE MOTHER-FUCKING BRAS YOU LEFT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!" He screamed.

"I DON'T PUT SHIT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!" I yelled back. "THOSE BRAS ARE PROBABLY YOURS SINCE YOU YOURSELF HAVE MAN BREASTS!"

It took me a second before I could realize what happened. The whole right side of my face went numb and throbbed. I couldn't breathe right for a few minutes. I had to keep gasping silently for air. There was a sharp pain in my nose on the right side. A few minutes later, I felt something warm slowly drip down my lip, off my chin, and onto the floor. I looked down and saw that my nose was bleeding. Ew.

Chad bent over so that he was face-to-face with me. "Next time, you should think before you open your mouth."

I just laid their for a few minutes, unable to move. My head was throbbing even more. When I tried to get up, it felt like there were 10,000 elephants on top of me. Then I realized that I must have tried to grab onto a chair to catch my balance when Chad punched me across the face. I couldn't see clearly when I tried to walk back to my room. When I went to check my Myspace, I saw that Paige had messaged me about ten times. The last one said that she was on her way to my house to see why I wasn't responding to her.

Crap!

I ran outside like a fucking racehorse. I shut the door behind me and gasped when I saw somebody sitting on the steps. The person turned around and I saw that it was Paige. I sighed with relief. I ran my hand through my hair as I sat down next to her.

"You're hurt..." Paige moved my head so that she could see. It was hard though, since that the only lights we had were the street lamps. ""Ice could heal that..."

"What else is new?" I asked. "I'm always hurt."

I sighed when Paige put her arm around my shoulders and made my head lie on her right shoulder.

"So, what did you and your counselor talk about?" Paige asked.

"My mom, you, and uhm..." I didn't know what else to say.

"And...?"

My eye twitched. "Sex."

"Lovely." Paige said.

"She kept asking me these questions if we ever had sex, and she kept asking me these questions if you ever wanted to have sex with me; and I was like, I don't know?"

"Why, you don't?" Paige asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "Wait. You want to?"

Nothing mattered at the moment but Paige's mouth on mine. I disregarded the bells in the back of my head that screamed this was a bad idea, and I tried to forget about the rain that started pouring down on us. I opened my mouth and Paige deepened the kiss. My heart hitched to speed-racing, and chills washed over me as I lost myself to her completely.

Paige pulled away for a second so that we could bouth catch our breaths. Two seconds later she presesd her lips to mine again. Emotion fileld my body again. It was warm and wonderful and made my heart ache- in a good way. I wrapped my arms around her neck. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. Steadily, though, the intensity of our kissing increased. It was still filled with love but became much more- something hungry and powerful. I clung to her, one arm around neck while my other hand gripped her back so hard that my nails practically dug in.

Then she pulled away so that we could breathe. When her lips pressed down harder on mine, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as she tried to get my coat off, then her shirt, then my shirt.... Maybe, this would have been easier if we were laying on a bed.

There was a gunshot. Both of us screamed and gasped. We got up on our feet and looked anxiously around us to see where the bullet landed. Everything happened so fast then. Something grabbed Paige. They shoved something in her mouth and put some kind of tape over her mouth. They put a blind fold over her eyes so that she couldn't see. I froze. I had no idea what to do.

Out of nowhere, Dylan pushed me out of the way and we both landed on the ground, on our backs. When I saw another bullet hit the tree, I realized that it would have hit _me _if Dylan hadn't shoved me out of the way. I was staring at Dylan with my mouth open like an idiot. Once again, I didn't know what to say.

I looked at the guy who had Paige. He through her down on the ground when Spinner beat the shit out of him. Dylan and I got up and ran over to her. I untied the blindfold while Dylan got the tape and the rag out of her mouth. Dylan grabbed both of our arms, and hurried over to his car. He threw us in the backseat and locked the doors.


	14. Hit and Run

Dylan unlocked the car so that Spinner could get in. Before he sat in the passenger seat, he opened the back door and gave us our clothes. He locked the door, then went to the back of the car. After he got something out of the trunk, he sat in the passenger seat. Spinner turned to look at us.

"Maybe you should go in the back with them." I heard Spinner mutter to Dylan.

Dylan nodded, then got out of the car again. He opened the back door to where we were sitting and sat in between us. He took one of the blankets from Spinner and put it around me. Dylan used the other one to put around Paige. We were both shivering so much, it was rediculas. I didn't know if I was shivering because it was pouring out and I was soaked, or because I was scared out of my mind.

Dylan put his hands on both of our heads and made us lay against his chest. I noticed that Paige's lips were blue and her face was pale. When I rubbed my thumb against the side of her face, she jumped a little bit. She opened her eyes to look at me then sighed with relief. I kissed her lips softly.

"Shit!" Spinner slammed on the breaks.

The car slid across the road. Good thing that there wasn't a car near us. The vehicle started swerving in circles, then finally hit a tree. Nobody, said anything for about two minutes- it was like we were all trying to figure out what the hell just happened. All I know, was that this couldn't be good. I just realized that Paige was holding onto my arm. I looked up to see Dylan's shocked face.

"Get out, get out!" Spinner said to Dylan as he ran out of the car.

"What happened?" Paige started to ask when Dylan grabbed our arms.

Dylan shoved us out of the car and shut the doors fast. Paige and I heard screaming and crying. I watched as Spinner and Dylan ran up to something, then dropped down to their knees. Spinner took out his cellphone. Paige wrapped her arms around me; I put my hand on her hand and she was frozen.

"Oh my God," My eyes widened when Spinner stood up. I looked at the person who was lying in the middle of the street in a puddle.

"What?" Paige asked, looking at me.

"Do you have any clue of who that is?" When she shook her head, I sighed. "Spinner just ran over Janine!"

--

I have no idea why, but I feel so guilty. I shouldn't feel this way though, considering that Janine barely meant anything to me. We weren't even close to being friends. I was sitting in the waiting room with Paige, Spinner, and Dylan. Spinner kept pacing around the room, anxious to hear of what happened.

"I'm screwed!" Spinner put his hands in the air. "I'm fucking screwed. My parents are going to kill me if they find out about what I've done! What about the police; what are they going to do? What if they take away my license? What if I had to pay a huge fine that I couldn't afford? What if I lose my car?"

"Its not your fault," Paige muttered. "You lost control of your car."

"It _is_ my fault!" Spinner snapped at her.

I stared at him.

"What if that girl who I ran over sues me?" Spinner scratched his head. "What if I get arrested?"

I rolled my eyes and layed my head on Paige's shoulder. She smiled, then put her arms around me. Then, I just had a thought. What if Spinner wasn't the one responsible for running her over? What if this was all of _my _fault? Pictures flashed through my mind. I put my hand on the side of my face. Chad punching me... Paige waiting for me outside of my house... rain starts pouring... hearing the gunshot... Spinner and Dylan, popping out of nowhere... losing control of the car... crashing into the tree... Janine screaming...

"Its okay," Paige muttered to me, rubbing her thumb against the side of my face. "Its all over now..."

Great. Now I was crying, like a two-year-old.

There was a new voice. "Are all four of you, waiting to go visit Janine?"

We all nodded.

"You can go see her now, but don't stay long," The nurse smiled at all of us.

"How hurt is she?" Spinner asked, in a shaky voice.

"Only her leg is broken," The nurse said. "Some of you might have to help her carry her books to her classes while she's on crutches for the next few weeks..."

I sat up. "I'll do it."

The nurse smiled and nodded once. "That's very nice of you."

_Its the least I could do, _I wanted to say. We all followed the nurse into Janine's room. Janine was awake, and watched all of us like hawks while we walked in. I looked at her face and noticed that she had a lot of bruises.

"How are you feeling?" Spinner asked.

"Better than before," Janine said.

I realized that she didn't spit when she talked.

"I'm so sorry," Spinner scratched his head again. "I lost control of my car. It was pouring outside-"

"Its okay," Janine said. "It was an accident. I shouldn't have been wandering around the street on a night like that."

"I'll help you carry your books to your classes for you," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Thanks." Janine smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.


	15. Isolated

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Paige muttered to me as we walked into the counseling room. "I have no idea how this will solve anything!"

"Shh!" I said, as I pushed her forward a little bit more into the room.

"Thank you for joining us today," Caroline said as she held out her hand to Paige. "I've heard so much about you."

I laughed while I walked over to a seat and sat down. Caroline just looked at me, then shook her head and sat in her usual seat. Paige sat on the side of me. She folded her arms and looked around the room. I didn't really want to be here right now. After this, we had to go to Emma's non-smoking club. I shouldn't even be going to that, considering I smoke every freakin' hour of the day. Whatever. This school was starting to get ridiculas.

"So, Paige." Caroline rested her elbows on her knees. "I would like to get to know you a little more; just how last class I wanted to know about Alex a little better. You know, it really helps me solve your problems if I get to know your personality."

"Okay," Paige glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Well," Caroline looked through her notes. "I would like to know if you do any activities after school. Alex, here, claims that she has a job at a movie theatre. What do you do?"

I laughed. Caroline was making such an idiot out of herself, and she doesn't even realize it. What a dumbass. Paige elbowed me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alex, you didn't act like this last time we talked. Are you acting like this because your trying to impress, Paige?" Caroline asked.

My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Caroline shook her head. "I want the honest answer."

"Well, Caroline," I said, standing up. "The truth is, is that you making yourself look like a total dumbass right now. I mean, seriously? Was it even necessary to bring Paige in here? I mean, Mr. Rebello wanted _me_ in here. I don't know why your wasting Paige's time."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with a five-year-old."

Paige stood up and grabbed my arms. She basically had to throw me back into the chair, so that I wouldn't beat the shit out of Caroline. I crossed my leg over my knee and started shaking my foot. _My life keeps getting worse and worse, _I thought.

"Are you finished with that fit of yours?" Caroline asked. Before I even got to answer, she turned to Paige. "Now, as you were saying?"

"I have a job at the movie theatre, too," Paige turned to me. "Speaking of working, don't we have work tonight?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately. Oh, don't forget that we have Emma's club."

"Who's, Emma?" Caroline asked, scribbling in her notebook.

"She's-" Paige started to say, before I interupted her.

"Don't even mention her; Caroline's gonna end up having to bring her in here, to." I glared at Caroline.

"No, Alex- I wasn't going to." Caroline claimed.

I laughed.

Caroline went to a new page in her notebook. "So, Paige. You and Alex, are going out?"

"So?"

"Well, whenever I have a patient, and their going out, I usually make them kiss to see if there's any spark- passion. Then, I can tell you if the relationship is going to last or not." Caroline looked at both of us. "Are you willing to try it?"

I looked at Paige at the same time as she looked at me.

Paige shrugged. "What harm could it do?"

That was when I kissed her. And in that instant all coherent thought was lost. I was swept away by a salty wave of sheer _feeling_.It was like being caught in a riptide, sucked under, tumbling helplessly head over heels with no way to stop. I was dying, but so sweetly.

Paige was trembling, boneless. I slid my hand all the way up her right arm, to rest it on her shoulder. I could feel goosebumps pop out of her arms. Each shock of sweetness was greater than the last. I was almost senseless with delight, and I was no longer even wanting to resist.

And she was stil kissing me and kissing me- we were both intoxicated, dizzy with the madness of this.I knew that my cheeks and throat were wildly flushed; I could feel the heat we made together. I never knew how long we made out for.

It was then when Caroline cleared her throat. I quickly pulled away from Paige- I totally forgot that Caroline was even here. We were both trying catch our breath.

"Well," Caroline said. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't feel the spark."

I stood up on my feet and grabbed Paige's arm. "I can't stand this therapy thing. I mean, seriously, Caroline? Enough of this bullshit already."

Caroline got up and stood right infront of me. "Would you really like to know who I am?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you talking about? Now, are you saying, that your not even a real therapist?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Caroline? Please. This school will believe _anything_."

I watched as Caroline turned into Dumbledore... DUMBLEDORE? My lips parted as I looked at Paige. Her face was white and pale- as if she just seen a ghost.

"We don't want to tell anybody this, do we?" Dumbledore reached out and caught my chin in his hand.

I threw my head backwards, trying to make him let go of me, but that only got him pissed off. He grabbed my chin again, but harder. I could feel the hardness of his disgusting nails, the coolness and strength of Dumbledore's fingers. His fingers gripped her like talons. There was no escape. I was trapped...caught...like a white mouse caught by a bird of prey.

Dumbledore's eyes were still staring at me...into me. I was so lightheaded, so escape. No hope. My vision was blurring, going dim; I could barely hear Dumbledore over the rushing in my ears. I felt the last drops of resistance, of will, drain out of me. This was even scarier than when Chad beats the shit out of me.

"If you tell anyone that I'm Caroline," Dumbledore leaned in so that he could whisper in my ear. I could feel his warm breath touch underneath my ear, "something bad will happen to your little girlfriend. Something that will haunt her, forever."

--

All through Emma's non-smoking club, I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me. I tried my best not to look at him, but it was hard not to considering that I could see him at the corner of my eye whenever I turned to talk to Paige. I knew that Paige knew that something was up, but I wouldn't dare tell her in here. I wouldn't tell her at all. I mean, what if I told her and somebody overheard me and they told? What could Dumbledore do to, Paige?

I almost fell out of my seat when Paige put her hand on my arm. I didn't know why Dumbledore's threat was making me act this way. I could cry my eyes out right now from being so scared, but I wouldn't dare cry in here- with everybody watching me. Then, they would all ask why I was crying, and I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't.

But, what if I _did_ tell Mr. Rebello, about Dumbledore, when he wasn't around me? Maybe if I didn't speak up, Paige would get hurt even worse... my head was pounding. Dumbledore's threat was killing me. I had no idea what to do. I bit my lip as I turned my head to look at Dumbledore. I looked at him as if to say, _don't hurt her_... He shook his head at me, then gave me a look as if he was telling me, _keep your mouth shut_. I was shaking when I turned my head to the other side of the table to look at Emma. It was then when I realized she was calling my name.

"Earth to, Alex!" Emma said, louder.

"S-Sorry, Emma. What did you say?" I asked.

"Did you think of a name for the club?"

"No, sorry..." I murmered.

I looked at the floor. I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. I looked up and saw that Paige was looking at me weirdly. I sighed as I slid back further into my chair. I crossed my arms and stared at the wall infront of me. I had to figure out something so that Dumbledore wouldn't hurt her. I know that I could keep his secret and he wouldn't touch her, but... _Ugh_, I had no idea what was going on with me. I'm scared out of my mind.

I needed help. A lot, of help.

--

"Hon, are you okay?" Paige asked me when the meeting was over. I couldn't take my eyes off of the door we were standing outside of."Alex? Hello?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at her.

"You okay?" Paige asked, again. "Your acting weird."

"What do you mean?" Was it that obvious?

Paige shrugged. "I don't know, its like your not acting like yourself. Did something happen after counseling with Dumbledore?"

I was about to say something when the door that we were standing behind, opened. My lips parted as I looked to see who was standing behind it. Dumbledore. I froze. I didn't know what to do- I was trapped _again_. Dumbledore, smiled at both of us before he walked away. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Was I being too over dramatic about this?

"Okay," Paige started to say, "whatever it is that's making you act weird, can you stop? Your freaking me out, seriously."

"Sorry." I muttered.

I started to walk away, but Paige put her hand on my right shoulder. I jumped.

"See? That's what I mean." Paige put me in a position so that my back was pressed up against the wall. "Tell me what's going on, and don't lie saying nothing's wrong with you- because, clearly, there's something going on and I want to know what it is so I can fix it for you."

I swallowed hard when I saw Dumbledore behind her. He made his hand look like a knife, then pretended to slice his throat. I shivered.

"There is something bothering me," I told her. "But, I promise I'll fix it."

"Good, because, your honestly freaking me out." Paige said. She kissed me quickly. "I've got to go to class, I'll see you later."

I watched her walk away. When I couldn't see her anymore, I looked at the ground and let out a deep breath. _Breathe_, I thought. My head was still pounding, it wouldn't like, go away! I took my cell phone out to see what time it was. I had about three minutes to get to class- I better get going. When I looked up to see what was infront of me, I almost screamed my lungs out.

"_Shut up_!" Dumbledore threatened, putting his hand over my mouth. I couldn't breathe, considering that fact that his hand was covering my nose. I tried to pull away to get air, but he wouldn't let me. "Your _so _lucky that you didn't tell Paige the truth. What a nice girlfriend you are, Alex. Making you suffer the pain instead of her. My, my."

I started to get dizzy, and my vision started to blur. Was I about to faint? Dumbledore took his hand off of my mouth for about five seconds. I took three deep breaths fast, then he put his hand over my face again.

He rubbed the back of his thumb against my cheek. "You have no idea what I would do to her if you told about me, do you?"

I moaned.

"Good, you don't want to know," Dumbledore smiled. "Because, its dirty. And not appropiate for your age; perhaps I should tell you when your older."

I couldn't think.

"Are you that stupid?" Dumbledore snapped at the same time as he slapped me across the face.

I twitched. It didn't hurt, honestly. This one felt better than when Chad slaps me. Though, the hit did make my eyes water.

"Just think about what I told you, when I said, _dirty_." Dumbledore whispered in my ear before he walked away, and left me literally gasping for air.


	16. Embrace

**Review, please?**

--

It was the phone that woke me up. I was taking a nap- which I rarely do. I sighed knowing that nobody in the house would ever answer it. My arms were touching the floor as I crawled to try to answer it before they hung up.

"Hello?" I asked, my legs still on the bed.

"Hi, honey!" A familiar voice said. "Sorry, I haven't talked to you in awhile. I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have a practice dinner for our wedding tomorrow night. Do you think you can make it?"

Ow. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. Hunger? "Yeah, I can go."

"Great!" Natasha said, a little too happily. "Oh, and your father would like you to come spend the weekend at our house. You can bring Paige along, if you like."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Natasha hung up. When I tried to put the phone down, I evidently made myself fall off the bed. Great. I looked at the clock and gasped. I had _ten_ minutes to get ready, and walk to work. Shit. It took me about twenty minutes to shower and ten minutes to get ready. Hopefully my boss wasn't in a bitchy mood, tonight. Maybe Paige would cover for me...

"Your late," My boss glared at me when I walked in.

I sighed. "I'm sorry; I fell asleep and didn't realize what time it was."

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Alex. You call out of work because you have to help your father with his wedding, now your oversleeping on the hours your supposed to work. What's going on with you? Your not acting like yourself."

"I'm _sorry_, okay? What else do you want me to say?" I argued.

"I'm very close to firing you." My boss started to shake her head.

My mouth dropped open. "No, please, don't. I'll make up for it, I promise."

She sighed. "I'm going to figure out something for you, Alex. Just so that you can make up the time you wasted. Isuppose I won't fire you, yet."

I sighed with relief. "I'll work hard tonight, I promise."

My boss nodded once, then disappeared into her office. I hurried over behind the counter, next to Paige. She gave me a worried look as she gave popcorn to a costumer who was waiting impatiently. "Sorry, sir." Paige apologized. "The popcorn machine broke down, somehow."

He stared at her. "Hey, I've got a joke for you."

"What?" Paige asked, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"How does a blonde get pregnant?" He asked.

Blonde jokes? Seriously?

I walked over so that I was standing infront of him. "How?"

"Wow, and I thought blonde's were dumb!"

Everybody in the line cracked up. I looked at Paige and noticed her face was turning red, second by second, from embarressment. I stared at the guy as he walked away with his popcorn.

"Whatever," Paige said to me, noticing the look on my face. "He's just jealous that he can't have any of this."

She rubbed her chest against my body before she went to grab a bucket and fill it with popcorn.

Totally.

--

As soon as I walked into the school, I felt watched.

"Alex!" A voice called.

I stopped walking and turned around. Dylan was trying to catch up to me. I smiled at him when he stood on the side of me. "Hey," he said, out of breath.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you-"

"My coach just made me run two miles." Dylan scratched his head. "Whatever, atleast I passed. So anyway, how are you doing? I haven't talked to you ever since... well, that night Spinner ran Janine over."

"I'm okay." It was then after I sighed that I realized I couldn't lie to him. I didn't know why- but I just couldn't. "Actually, there is something kind of bothering me."

"What is it?" Dylan asked, concerned now.

"I-I can't tell you here; he might be watching me..." I said, looking around.

"Who?" He asked.

I leaned in so that I could whisper in his ear. "Dumbledore..."

Dylan raised his eyebrow. "That hairy dude?"

I nodded.

He laughed. "Your afraid of _him_?"

"Its not funny," I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I-I'm so scared, Dylan. I'm so scared that even if I talk to somebody, I'm afraid that what he told me might slip out, and Dumbledore will do exactly what I'm trying to prevent."

Dylan's expression turned serious. "What did he do to you? What did he say?"

I bit my lip. "I-I can't tell you..."

"Alex," He put his hands on my shoulders. "You can trust me. I promise, I won' tell anyone."

"He threatened me," I whispered, just so that he could hear and nobody else around us. "He said that if I told anybody that he was my counselour, he'd hurt Paige. Then, yesterday, he said that he was going to do dirty things to her. I'm just completely clueless to what he could mean by that..."

"I'm beating the shit out of him!" Dylan started walking furiously torwards the counselour room.

"No!" I grabbed his arm. "I wasn't supposed to say anything- you can't let him know that you know. You promised!"

Dylan looked back at the conselour door, then at me. "He's threatening _you_, to hurt _my _sister. You expect me to do absolutely nothing? Alex, his threat is killing you. Let somebody help!"

I could feel my chest tighten. "Don't tell anyone, please..."

"Fine," Dylan sighed. "Just make sure Paige doesn't get hurt."

"Ow," I gasped.

Dylan caught me before I collapsed on the ground.

"What's going- Alex!"

I heard feet running torwards me. I looked up to see Paige bent over me. I suddenly felt dizzy, so I looked back at the ground.

"Please, don't tell me your having another heartattack." Her voice was shaky.

I tried to get air but I couldn't. "I can't breathe," I said nervously. "I can't breathe."

Paige and Dylan were trying to get me to lay down on my back, but the pain that was in my chest just went away. I hated when that happened. It just goes away within two seconds.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, about ready to call the nurse.

"Yeah," I nodded.

--

Paige and I skipped lunch to makeout behind the school. Hopefully, we wouldn't get interupted like we usually did.

"You scared me," she muttered when I went to kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"I really thought that you were going to have another heartattack, but... I guess you weren't." Paige sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now." I went to kiss her lips.

Paige shocked me at first, because when she kissed me she basically shoved her tongue down my throat. It was hard for me to keep up with her kiss. Paige was leaning back against the school while I sat on the ground on the side of her. My hand was on the other side of her so that I could balance myself and not land on top of her. Although, that would feel nice... _Stop it, Alex_. While she kissed me, all I could feel was sadness. She was acting like she was about to lose me or something.

"Calm down," I murmered to her, when she pulled away not even an inch away from my face to catch her breath.

Paige didn't answer me. She kissed me again, hard. I moved my hand so that it slipped under her shirt and I let it rest on her stomach.

Paige was panting. She could barely even talk. "We shouldn't even be doing this here- we're supposed to be in school."

"_Supposed_." I smiled, then I stood up and took her hands. "Let's make this even more fun."

"How?" She was completely clueless.

"Let's ditch school. We can go someplace where we can actually be alone for once and I won't have to worry about work, Emma's annoying club, counseling, my Dad's wed- oh, yeah, Paige, about that... Uhm, tomorrow night my stepmom wants us to spend the weekend at her house..." I bit my lip.

"I'd love to go, hon." Paige took my hands so that I could help her up. "But the thing is, where are we going to go when we ditch?"

I smiled. "Were you thinking of anyplace special?"

"Anywhere I go with you is special," Paige gave me that flirty-smile of hers.

I was gonna reply back, but I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and noticed that Manny was watching us.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt." Manny apologized.

"Its okay, hon," Paige smiles, "you look upset. Is something wrong?"

Manny sighed. "I'm just so sick of Emma's stupid club. I think she's way too obsessed with it. I mean, a _name_ for the club? What the hell?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Finally! Somebody who thinks that was a stupid idea, besides me!"

"Thanks, a lot." A voice from behind Manny said.

Manny and I froze. She slowly turned around to see Emma standing behind her.

Manny gasped. "Emma, I- I didn't mean it like that."

"Some bestfriend you are. Thanks for the support, Alex. Thanks for actually trying to pretend to care about my club. Oh, and I heard all about you planning to skip school," Emma put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "What are you planning to do? Get high out of your mind? You could really hurt yourself one day, Alex."  
I didn't say anything.

"Dammit," Emma sighed, "did you smoke a cigarette or the ashtray?"

The only thing that kept me away from lunging at Emma was Paige's hands on my arms, holding me back. I wanted to smack that bitch so hard across the face. Maybe it would knock some sense into her about that club of hers.

"Oh, and why don't you tell Paige that secret you've been keeping away from her?" Emma asked.

My lips parted. I gave her a look as if to say, what are you talking about?

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like you don't know what your talking about. Remember, that thing Dumbledore said to you? You might want to tell Paige before something bad happens. After all, when it _does_ happen, it'll be your fault."  
And with that she started to walk away. I made Paige let go of my arms. I basically ran up to Emma and slammed her back against the school. "Who told you?"

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell you. I don't want them to lose my trust." Emma sighed. "Dylan told me."

That's when I couldn't trust Dylan anymore. I watched Emma walk back into the building. I ran my hand through my hair, then turned to look at Paige. Her arms were folded, and she was tapping her right foot against the ground. Manny had a worried look on her face. Maybe it was time to come clean for me to tell the truth.

"Alex, what is she talking about?" Paige asked.

"I'm so sorry- I was going to tell you earlier, but I was so scared." The tears that were building up in my eyes were getting blury. "I just... didn't want you to get hurt."

"What happened, Alex?" Manny put her hand on my shoulder. "No one else is here, besides us. If you don't tell anyone, the situation could come out worse."

Paige wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Hon, you can trust us with anything."

I took a deep breath. I told Manny how, Mr. Rebello, wanted me to go to counseling because my grades were dropping and he thought that the reason for that was because there was something going on at home. I told her how 'Caroline' kept asking me about Paige.

"Then," I continued, "when Paige came, 'Caroline' turned into Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Manny asked. "That hairy guy?"

I nodded. "He just like, magically turned into someone else..."

Manny rubbed my back. "Then what happened?"

I looked up at Paige. "Remeber when he leaned into me?"

Paige nodded. Her right hand squeezed my shoulder.

"He threatened me... he said that he'd do something bad to you, if he found out if I told anyone that he was Caroline." I walked a few inches away from them. I put my right hand on my left side, and my left hand on my right side. "God, I'm such an idiot." I shivered a little bit from the wind. I walked over to the school and kicked the wall as hard as I could.

There was silence for a minute.

"I can't beleive I trusted him," I shook my head.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Your brother," I looked up at her. "The only one who I trust besides you, and Manny. He _promised_ me that he owuld keep it a secret. He said that he wouldn't tell anyone... If your not going to keep the secret, don't promise me that you are!"

Paige hugged me. We stayed in that position for awhile, not moving or saying anything.

"I'm just so, paranoid now." I admited. "I always think that he's hiding behind a corner, just waiting for me to tell somebody that he threatened me."

"He can't hurt you." Manny put her arms around me, too.

"I won't let him," Paige said. "I _promise_."

"Thanks," I sniffed.

Manny took out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to me.

"So," Paige said, all down-to-business, "are we still ditching or what?"


	17. Triangle

**Author's Note: I made new names for Paige's parents. **

--

We all decided to go over Paige's house, since my family was... well, I'm not sure of the word yet. Crazy? No, that wasn't even half of what Emily and Chad are. Paige shut the door when Manny and I were in. She walked over to the refridgerator and gave us both a bottle of water, then we walked into her room. We sat on her floor triangle-shaped. Paige and I were leaned against her bed, while Manny was sitting infront of us. We were talking about who in our school was cute and who was not. It was quiet until Paige's parents walked in.

"Oh, yeah," Paige looked at the floor. "Don't be surprised if you hear my parents... arguing, I think is the right word for it."

"What do they fight about?" I asked.

"Me." She started to fidget with the cap of her water bottle. "My dad wants custody of me, when they get divorced, but my mom thinks that he's irresponsible. My mom doesn't trust him with me by himself."

I held her hand. "What do _you_ want? Do you want to see your Dad, and spend some time with him?"

"Of course," Paige whispered.

"Then why don't you tell them that?" I squeezed her hand.

Paige shook her head. "I'm just going to stay out of it."

I shook my head. "No, Paige. You can't stay out of it! There your parents. You have a right to barge in and say something. I did the same thing when I was younger. I didn't say that I wanted to spend some time with my Dad- and look where I am now. Its _not_ going to happen to you too. Your _not _going to make the same mistake."

I stood up and helped her up so that she stood on her feet. "You can do this."

Paige took a deep breath, then let it out. "Can you guys come with me?"

Manny got to her feet. "Of course."

"You can trust us with anything," I said the same thing that she said to me when I told them about Dumbledore's threat.

I held Paige's right hand, while Manny held Paige's left hand. We all walked out of her room and into the kitchen of where her parents were. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table, while her Dad was making some sort of tea. When Paige's Dad gave her mom the drink, she glared up at him and started bitching.

"Was that necessary, Jack?" Her Mom glared.

"_What_?" It was obvious that Jack didn't know what he got in trouble for.

"You slammed the mug down infront of me."

Jack sighed. "You know, Sarah? Next time I won't even try to make you happy."

Sarah stared at him. She was going to say something before I interupted her.

"What exactly are you two fighting about?" I asked.

They both stared at her and said at the same time, "Just stay out of it."

I sighed. "Just tell me." They were silent for a minute, then Jack spoke up. He pointed at Sarah. "Well, I'm making a new house for our cousin, around here. I'm sending the money to my Mom's brother, who is in charge of distributing out the money for its construction. I'm getting aggrivated by all the payments he's making. I'm starting to think that he's using some of the money for himself. Sarah and I are arguing that it will probably last a month. Sarah's upset for me not trusting her brother... She's being ridiculas."

"_Excuse me_?" Sarah looked up at him. "You _should_ trust him!"

Jack stared at her. "You know what, I'm getting custody of Paige. I have a right to see my daughter."

Sarah stood up. "Your not going anywhere near _my _daughter!"

"Mom-" Paige started to say, but Sarah ignored her.

Sarah and Jack started arguing. Sarah grabbed Paige's arm and yanked her so that she was standing by Sarah's side.

"Ow," Paige snapped.

"Both of you," I looked at them both, "shut up!"

The whole room went silent and looked at me.

"Sarah, you have to understand that even though _you _trust your brother, Jack might not. He's free to feel however he likes about somebody- trust them or not." I told her.

"Told you!" Jack teased.

"And, Jack," I said, turning to him, "you have to accept the way how people are. Sarah's free to have her opinions."

Sarah and Jack both looked at each other for awhile. Then Sarah sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack looked at her. "I'm sorry, too. I should trust your brother more."

"No, Alex is right. You don't have to trust my brother," Sarah smiled. "Oh, and about that divorce-"  
"I still want to see, Dad," Paige chimed in.

Sarah looked at her, then looked back at Jack. "Are we still going on with the divorce?"

"That's nonsense. I don't think its necessary," Jack smiled.

"Well," Paige started fidgeting with her fingers. "Since, Alex brought you guys back together, you should do _her_ a favor."

My lips parted. I looked at Paige. What is she _doing_?

Sarah turned around and looked up at me. "Anything. What do you need, dear?"

I shook my head. "I don't need anything."

"Yes, you do," Paige looked at me, then at Sarah. "Can she move in with us?"


	18. Pepperoni Pizza

"Its horrible," Paige told Sarah. "You should see how her parents treat her. All her Mom does is go to the bar. Alex is responsible for paying the house bills- she barely even has money to take care of herself. Her parents fight _everyday_ and Alex is always the one who's screaming on top of her lungs to stick up for herself. Please, Mom? I'm _begging_ you."

I felt Manny's hand rubbing my arm as I spoke. "No, Paige, its okay; I'm fine."

Paige turned around to look at me. "No, your not. Alex you bawl your eyes out when Chad yells at you. Don't tell me your fine."

"You probably don't have room for me, anyway. Don't worry about it, Paige." I looked at the ground. Though, it would be heavan if I lived with under the same roof with my girlfriend. I sighed. It would _never _happen.

"Please, Mom? I'll do anything." Paige begged. "I'll pay her rent."

Sarah covered Paige's mouth with her hand. "I don't think rent is necessary." She looked at Jack. "Is there enough space in the guest room?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "My band can practice in the garage, instead of the spare room. You can watch your show, It'll be more quiet. There's also a few things that will have to be removed from that room so that you can move in, Alex."

I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Dylan. I folded my arms and turned away from him. I totally forgot he lived here. Fucker.

"Hey," Dylan said, as he turned around from closing the door behind him. "Did I miss something?"

"We're not getting divorced." Sarah smiled. "Oh, and we have somebody new to the family."

They considered me, part of _their _family? I could cry.

"Who?" Dylan asked, looking around the room.

"Alex." Sarah stood up. "Well, I suppose I should start dinner."

Jack shook his head. "I think we should order pizza, you know, to celebrate."

I swallowed. Pizza. 5,000,000 calories. I looked at Paige. She automatically knew what I was thinking. I knew that she would never let me skip this meal. I guess I was gonna have to go running later. Manny's phone vibrated.

Manny took it out. "Hello?"

Silence.

"I'm sory, too. Yeah, I'll come over." Manny shut off her phone. "Sorry, I've got to go. Emma needs my help making posters for her club."

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Sarah asked.

Manny smiled. "If you really want me too, after I finish helping Emma, I can come back."

Sarah nodded. "Oh, tell Emma that she's welcome to have pizza too. We'll make this a family night. We're gonna have to pick movies to watch."

Manny hugged everybody before she left. I watched her shut the front door behind her. Sarah grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Alex?" Sarah asked.

"Say, Pepperoni!" Jack whispered loudly in Alex's ear as he walked by. It was loud enough so that Sarah could hear.

"Thank you, Alex." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," I shook my head.

"Oh, Mom," I was scared to hear what Paige was about to say. "Do you think we can go to the mall tomorrow to buy Alex new clothes?"

"I can go to my house and get them-" I was interupted.

"No," Paige stared at me. "Your not going there so that Chad can beat the shit out of you."

Overprotective, much?

"You can borrow my clothes tonight," Paige said.

I wanted to kiss her, but I wouldn't dare infront of her parents.

--

"I don't want you paying my rent." I told her when we walked in her room.

Paige went down to her knees infront of her dresser. "Too bad."

I sighed. "You convinced your parents to let me live with you. I would feel selfish if you paid my rent, too."

She looked up at me. "Take out your pockets and show me how much money you have."

I dug my hands in my front pockets and took nothing out.

"See? Nothing. You can't even afford to take care of yourself," She said as I dropped to my knees on the side of her. "Let me take care of you, hon."

I looked around to see if her parents weren't near us. I kissed her until we were both out of breath. When we pulled away, Paige looked like she was lost in space for a minute, then she shook her head and pulled out a draw.

Her breathing was uneaven."You can take a shower and wear this. I'll let you wear more clothes, tomorrow for school and when we go shopping."

I smiled and took the clothes from her. We both stood up. I kissed her one more time, then turned to leave. I gasped when Dylan was standing at the door. I put my hand over my chest. "Holy shit, I thought you were her parents."

Dylan looked at Paige. "So, when are you going to come out of the closet?"

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

"You know, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad your going out with, Alex?" Dylan asked.

Paige's mouth dropped open. "I can't. They'd probably kick her out."

"Their obviously going to find out someday." Dylan said.

"You better not say anything," Paige stared at him.

"I won't, I promise."

I laughed. "Your promised me you would keep what Dumbledore said a 't trust him, Paige."

Dylan stared at me. "It slipped out. Paige _can _trust me."

Paige sighed. "What do you want, Dylan?"

"I want you to ask what Manny thinks about me," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower," I said. "Paige, want to come with me?"

Dylan's eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes, "kidding."

--

The pizza came. So did Manny, and Emma. We were all siting either on the couch, or infront of the couch. I was sitting on the floor with my back leaned against the couch. I picked up my pizza and stared at it. I watched as the smoke traveled around in a circle, then torwards me. It was literally whispering my name. I bit my lip. Do I dare? I suddenly felt watched. I turned my head to the right and saw Paige staring at me, waiting for me to rip out a huge piece of the Pepperoni and shove it down my throat. I watched Jack as he went to shut off the lights.

Complete darkness. Maybe Paige wouldn't be able to see me eat this. I could get up to go to the 'bathroom' and on the way throw the pizza in the barrel. The movie previews started playing. Its light was reflecting off me, and Paige could see every move I made. Great. I was snapped out of thought when some girl in the movie screamed on top of her lungs. I screamed too and basically landed on top of Paige. I was dizzy for a few seconds. Eventually, the room stopped spinning.

"I-I'll be right back," My voice was shaky.

I got up and walked into the guest room. I put the pizza on the dresser. I hugged my stomach as I started walking around the room. It wasn't long until Paige walked in. She shut the door behind her. I walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. Paige went to go sit on the side of me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her and made her head lay on the pillows.

Paige giggled. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Shh," I said, as I gently brushed my lips under her ear.

I gave her damp kisses down her neck until I reached her collarbone. I kept sucking her neck, which was a bad idea. I bit her neck gently while I put my hand underneath her shirt. I slowly moved my hand up higher, trying to take it off, but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I lifted my head from her neck and looked at her.

"We can't," She was like out of breath or something.

"Why?" I asked.

"My parents are in the other room." Paige sat up. "Their going to be wondering why we've been gone for so long."

I sighed. "I love how we have to quit as soon as I get turned on."

Paige leaned in and kissed me until the door opened. She pulled away so quickly she almost fell off the bed.

Dylan sighed. "Why do I always catch you two making out?"

"Shh!" Paige snapped. "Keep your voice down!"

He rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad, wanted me to check on you two to see how you are _doing_. But, it seems that you guys are doing each other."

Now it was _my _turn to roll my eyes. "Grow up."

"Why don't you go back to your Mom's house and get the shit beat out of you by Chad?" Dylan snapped at me. "Maybe it will knock some sense into you, and maybe it'll even turn you straight, instead of gay."

I bit my lip.

"Dylan!" Paige snapped. "Get out of here!"

Dylan rolled his eyes, once again. "Whatever."

When Dylan walkedo ut Paige put her arms around me and rested my head on her shoulder. I didn't realize I was shaking until she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Its okay- he didn't mean that," Paige kissed the top of my head. "He was just angry."

I swallowed back tears that were trying to escape. I sat up and whiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "I'm fine; let's just go watch the rest of the movie."

I grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the room. When we sat down in the spots we were in before, that's when Dylan opened his mouth.

"Paige, why are you breathing like that?" He was trying to get us caught.

"Yes, dear," Sarah said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Paige said.

If Dylan said that she lost her breath from me kissing her I was going to lose it.


	19. I Caught Myself

The school day seemed to go by so slow. I fell asleep in Mrs. Liz's class; good thing I didn't get a detention. When the bell rang I walked out the door. Paige was waiting for me in the usual spot. This was the time that I usually went to counseling, but, considering that the counselor basically threatened me, I decided to skip it.

I walked Paige to her class. She gave me a quick kiss before she walked in and shut the door. I _could _stand there and wait for her, but, the teachers walking by me in the hallway would probably get suspicious. Where could I go? I wandered around the whole school, and ended up in the same hallway that Paige's classroom was in- though, I was standing on the opposite side. I was about to walk the other way, when at the corner of my eye I saw a figure walking torwards Paige's classroom. I squinted my eyes so that I could see better.

Dumbledore.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. "Ugh, Hazel, don't do that."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you. What are you looking at, anyway?"

I looked back at the hallway. He was gone. Maybe I was just imagining things? I sighed and shook my head. "I thought I saw something."

"Oh," Hazel said, "Alex, I'm sorry about all those mean and rotten things I've said to you and Paige. I was going to apologize to her- but I couldn't find her anywhere. Do you accept my apology?"

I stared in her eyes for a minute. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Where are you going, anyway?"

"I was going to get stoned," Hazel fixed the strap from her bag on her shoulder, "I see that your not in class. Are you ditching?"

"Kind of," I said.

"Come smoke with me." Hazel took my wrist. I had no choice but to follow her to the front of the school.

Again, at the corner of my eye- before I walked out of the school, I saw the door to Paige's clasroom open. Dumbledore was holding Paige's wrist, just how Hazel was holding mine, and he made her follow her into another room. I jumped again when I heard the door echoe through the hallway. Something wasn't right.

--

**Paige's POV **

I was in the middle of dozing off when I heard my name being called infront of the room. I looked up to see who was calling me. I stared at him as I got up. _What could he possibly want from me? _I thought, when he grabbed my wrist and walked out of the classroom. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was going to take it out but Dumbledore basically shoved me into a storage room. I almost fell backwards, but I caught myself.

"You think I wouldn't find out," Dumbledore walked closer to me as I backed away from him, "you think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"N-no," I said as my back hit the wall. I couldn't back away from him anymore. "I didn't say that."

"But that's what you _think_!" Dumbledore snapped.

I jumped when my phone vibrated again. Dumbledore looked at my pocket, then at me. "Take it out."

My hands were shaking when I took out my phone. It was a text from Alex telling me that something's not right. I was going to reply back to her when he grabbed the phone out of my hands. It almost fell on the ground, but he caught it before it broke in half. I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry. I don't remember being this scared before, in my life. I looked around, trying to find a way out. But there were no windows. Nothing. I was surrounded by walls.

"She's suspicious," Dumbledore glared at my phone. "I'm going to tell Alex everything's okay."

I shoved him away when he put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Don't touch her."

Dumbledore smiled, as he rubbed the back of his thumb against my cheek. "Alex, isn't the one who you should be worried about right now." He put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll be back. Oh, don't even think about trying to escape. Its impossible. This door only opens from the outside, except for me, considering that I have the key."

--

I stared at Dumbledore when he came back into the room. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Dumbledore shut the door quickly behind him so that I wouldn't try to run out behind his back. "Oh, and some girlfriend you have."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Alex seems to have forgiven Hazel for what she said about her," Dumbledore smiled. "All part of my very evil plan."

I thought for a minute. "You planned all of this?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "And now, I'm going to do what Alex has been trying to prevent for weeks."

I was going to reply but he... uhm, kissed me. I slapped him across the face to make him let go of me, but that only got him pissed off. He shoved me on the ground. I landed on my back and the back of my head hit the ground. Dumbledore went on top of me. I struggled, trying to get away from him, but as I did, he kept squeezing my arms.

"Get off me," I tried to sound demanding, but it sounded more like I was pleading. "Ow, stop!" He was trying to take my shirt off. Dumbledore slapped me across the face, like how I did to him before. My eye twitched when he threw my shirt against the wall. I watched it as it fell on the floor in a ball. I was so relieved that I wore a black bra today. I shook my head out of the thought. Suddenly, pictures flashed through my mind that night Dean... I couldn't think about it. But, it was hard not to when Dumbledore was about to do the same thing to me. Everything, froze- when I saw that Dumbledore had taken out a condom.


	20. Petrified

**Alex's POV**

I knew that something was wrong from the beginning, though I didn't know what. It actually took me all this time to figure out what was happening. Dumbledore, somehow, knew that I told Dylan, Paige, and Manny. Now he was going to do exactly what I was trying to prevent. Fuck my life, I thought. My heart started pounding when I reached my hand out to open the door.

Inside, it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. At first, I looked around the room trying to see if Paige and Dumbledore were even _still _in I saw Dumbledore leaning over something against the wall. I didn't say anything- not at first. But then, I saw Paige look at me over Dumbledore's moved her lips without talking, _help me. _I'm going to kick his ass if he touched her. I could already tell that I was going to be pissed.

"What the fuck's going on in here?" I asked.

When Dumbledore turned around and moved away from Paige, I saw that she didn't have a shirt on. I stared at him. "What the fuck did _you _do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Your girlfriend."

"Your distusting!" I yelled at him.

Dumbledore ignored me. As he ran out the door, he punched me in the jaw and shoved me. My back slammed against the wall. I blanked out for a minute. When I opened my eyes, the room was spinning and it took me a minute to realize where I was. A few minutes later the room finally stopped moving and I saw that Paige was standing infront of me. She was shivering.

"Here," I said, as I started taking off my sweatshirt.

I put it around her shoulders then walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. I pulled so hard, I thought I was going to break my wrist.

"I-It only opens from the outside..."

I turned around, to look at Paige. Tears were going down her cheeks onto the floor.

"Paige, I swear to God if that son of a bitch touched you," I started, trying to open the door again. It didn't even move an inch.

I sighed and gave up trying to open the door. I walked over to Paige and took my phone out. "I'm going to text Dylan, to see if he can let us out."

While I waited for him to text back, Paige was crying on my shoulder. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the text messages I had and Dylan replied back: _Why should I help you? _I sighed then put: _Don't do it for me; do it for Paige_. A few minutes later... _okay, I'll help you guys; just give me a few_. I hugged Paige tighter when she sobbed. She muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"That night I was with Dean-"

"Shhh," I rubbed her back. "Its okay, baby... Dylan's coming to get us."

The door opened. I looked over my shoulder to see Dylan standing there with cops on the side of him. The cops walked over to me.

"Are you two, okay?" One of them asked.

"Your cheek is red," Dylan said to me.

I nodded. "It probably is."

"Why?" The officer asked.

"Dumbledore slapped her," Paige whiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm fine, really-"

The officer interupted her. "Did you feel dizzy after?"

"Y-yeah," I said, remembering.

"Okay," The other officer said. "Jared, the ambulance is on its way."

Jared nodded once at the other police officer. "Do you have an ice-pack in the car, or something, Rob?"

"I can check," Rob said, as he walked out of the room.

"I swar to God, if he touches her again." I said as I took the ice-pack from Rob and put it on my face. "If he even _looks_ at her, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Is this who your talking about?" Officer Rob, asked.

I watched as Officer Rob stepped out of the classroom, grabbed their arm, and brought them in here. I gave him the most dirtiest look I could give. I went to go kick his ass, but somebody held me back. I struggled, trying to make them let to of me, but they were too strong. Or, maybe it was because I was too weak.

"PUT HIM BEHIND FUCKING BARS!" I screamed.

"Give her this," somebody handed Rob a needle. I stared at it as he held my arm.

I tried to make him let go. "What the hell's, _this_?"

Rob put my back against the wall. He looked at Paige. "Can you help to hold her steady so I can give her this?"

Paige lifted her hands to touch my arm. They were so cold, like ice. I turned my head to look at her, trying not to think of the needle that he was about to put in my arm. I had no idea what the hell it was- I was going to have to find out. I bit my lip when I felt a sharp pain go through me.

"There you go," he said, as he put a band-aid on me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Gravol," he told me, as he started to walk to the other side of Paige. "Now, can _you_ hold her for me?"

I hesitated. "First of all, I'd like to know what the fuck a Gravol shot is before you put it in my girlfriend."

He sighed. "It helps you calm down."

I sighed, too. I realized that I had no choice. My arm rested across her chest and I laid my head on her shoulder.

--

We didn't spend too long shopping for my clothes- which, I understand. Paige, promised me that once she felt better, she would buy me more clothes; which wasn't necessary. She spent $200 on me; we bought _me_ atleast thirty outfits. Paige was still freaked out about Dumbledore. I don't blame her. I couldn't wait to see him, so that I could rip his beard right off of his damned face! I hated that guy with a passion. Who the hell would _do _that?

Doesn't he realize that he fucked up her whole life? Paige, was crying so much that she had to get sent home. She was so scared that I had to go home with her, just to make sure Dumbledore, doesn't try to get her from behind. I don't know how she's going to be able to sleep alone in her room tonight, unless she sleeps with me. I tried to picture her sleeping in just her bra and underwear. Oh, I couldn't wait for tonight.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. We were at Natasha's practice dinner. Ever since I got here, I could feel Aaron's eyes on me. I stayed close to Paige. Everytiem I looked in her eyes I only saw sadness. She jumps a lot, too, I've noticed. When Aaron put his fork down, it banged a little on the plate and made a sharp noise. Just like when you wack a fork against a glass cup. I reached under the table to rub the back of her hand, which was resting on her leg. Oh, just wait until we go to court. I'm going to put him behind bars for his whole lifetime.

--

I don't know why, but something didn't feel right. That's sort of a strange feeling to have when you just wake up. My stomach was going in all differen't directions, and it felt like I was going to throw up. Out of nowhere, I suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt like ten elephants were standing up on my chest. Another heart attack?

"Paige!"

No answer.

"_Paige_!"

The door opened, and Paige walked in. She basically ran over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with me," I tried to sit up, but when I did, there was a sharp pain in my stomach. "Fuck, I think I'm about to throw up."

Paige helped me to the bathroom. She put a face-cloth on my forhead, and held my hair back. I didn't actually throw up; I coughed up blood. That's when she started freaking out again and basically, shoved Sarah in here. Sarah, got worried, and decided to call the hospital.

After the hospital visit, Sarah told me that they were going to tell me what was wrong the next day. Paige was too worried too go to school, or work, so Sarah called _both _of us out. _Again_. Sarah, and Jack both went to work, so it was just Paige and me home. By ourselves. Yes, we made out for like two hours.

Since, we didn't have to go to work today, Paige and I both went to bed early.

--

It was weird, at first, becauseI didn't know what was happening. I sat uup from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked out my window, it was still dark out. _That's weird_, I thought. I looked at myself through the mirror that was on the other side of my room. My hair was a mess. Bedhead. I hate when that happens. Then, I noticed a figure standing at the door in my room. I turned my head to see what was going on.

I froze.

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry. I backed up, trying to get away from him, but my back hit the wall. _Shit_, I thought. There was no way to escape... All I could see in Chad's eyes was anger. He was holding an axe over his shoulder, ready to wack it at me. I shivered. Whatever, I thought. Just do it now, and get it over with! As if reading my mind, he started walking over to me. Slowly-at first-but, then, he started to walk faster and then lifting his arm up higher-

I opened my eyes. When I saw a face looking down at me, I screamed. They put their hand over my mouth. I tried to make them let go of me, but they wouldn't- so I basically screamed even louder.

"SHHH!" A familiar voice said.

I stopped screaming when I noticed who was looking down at me. I tried to make myself calm down, I was basically trying to catch my breath.

"Take deep breaths," Paige said quickly. "Before you give yourself another heartattack."

It only took me a few minutes. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"The way your looking at me right now- something's wrong." She really, wasn't that hard to read.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "I-I keep thinking that Dumbledore's going to climb through my window."

"He's not going to," I said, holding onto the blankets, trying not to rip them apart. I _hated _hearing his name. _Hate _it, _hate _it, _hate _it! "He's in jail, I promise that he's _never_ going to touch you, _again_. I'll beat his ass if he does."

Paige started shaking. "C-can you hold me? Can you tell me everything's going to be okay, even if it isn't?"

I moved closer, and my lips brushed against hers. Before she could say anything, I kissed her. Long, and deep. Our tongues met. After what seemed like a long time she lifted her mouth from mine. We were both breathing deeply... Why the fuck does she have to look so damn sexy all the time? I realized that I couldn't wait any longer.... All I knew what that I had to have her. Everything was all heat and ensation and desire. My hands and mouth were everywhere and still I couldn't get enough of her. Then, Paige pulled away, almost fell off the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to catch my breath, once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

--

**Chapter sucked, promise the next one will be better.**


	21. Out Of The Closet

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"Jack, why are you yelling?" Sarah walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Its one in the morning."

"TELL _YOUR _DAUGHTER TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Sarah looked in the room at Paige, then at me, then at Jack again. "Why would I do that? What's going on in here?"

"MY WORDS EXACTLY!" Jack walked over to Paige. "GET OUT!"

He raised his hand, ready to slap her, but then Sarah walked in on the side of him.

"I think we all just have to calm down, before somebody gets hurt." Sarah said. "Let's all go into the kitchen."

While walking to the kitchen, Jack shoved me into the door, then he shoved me into the dresser. My face hit the edge of the dresser which made a cut below my eye. I looked up at Paige and she was covering her mouth with her hands.I turned my head to look on the other side of me. Dylan. His face was as shocked as Paige's was. Both of them, went to the side of me to help me up. Paige was crying now, as she has been ever since of that scene with Dumbledore. I could never imagine of how scared she feels right now. In the kitchen, Sarah had set up two chairs for me and Paige to sit in. Dylan was leaning back against the closed door of the room we just came out of.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING?" Jack demanded.

Sarah blinked in surprise. "Jack, what are you talking about?"

"OUR DAUGHTER IS GOING OUT WITH HER!" He pointed at Alex. Then he went up in Paige's face. "IS THAT WHY YOU WANTED HER TO MOVE IN? SO THAT YOU CAN SNEAK INTO EACH OTHER'S ROOMS WITHOUT US KNOWING? ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTIONS! HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN GOING OUT?"

"Two weeks." Paige said automatically, not even taking a second to think..

At this instant, I wanted to hold her... I wanted to tell her that everything will be okay, that she doesn't have to be scared. But, I couldn't, and it hurt. I felt something warm and went go down my vision was a little blury. Fuck, I was crying. I wiped my eye with the back of my hand. Dylan handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my eyes with it. But, when I pulled it away to look at it, I realized that the cut under my eye was bleeding. Fuck my life!

"I know that your upset because Paige is dating a girl, but that doesn't mean you should throw them out of the house." Sarah said. "Just wait until they have some place to go."

"THEY CAN BE PROSTITUTES!" Jack yelled. "I REALLY DON'T CARE! I'M NOT HAVING LESBIANS LIVE IN THE HOUSE!"

Sarah sighed.

"FINE!" Jack went up to Paige's face again. "YOU WANT TO LIVE HERE?"

Paige nodded slowly.

"THEN TELL HER OFF, SLAP HER ACROSS THE FACE AND BREAK UP WITH HER!" Jack pointed at me.

"No, I can't!" Paige cried, tears going down her cheeks one by one. "Not after everything we've been through!"

Jack laughed. "LIKE WHAT?"

Paige didn't say anything. She couldn't tell him about Dumbledore. "We've... been through a lot."

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH SHIT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! SLAP HER ACROSS THE FACE!" Jack screamed.

"No!" Paige yelled. "I love her!"

She loves me?

Jack laughed. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He flipped over the kitchen table, making the whole house shake. Everything that was on that table was on the floor now. "OUT, OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Dylan took both of our arms and lead us out the door. The weather outsidew as freezing, and I couldn't help but took his jacket off and put it on me, over my shoulders. I was still a little cold, but not as much. All of us turned our heads to the street on the right of us. There were two cop cars, pulling into the driveway.

"What's going on?" One of the cops with short brown hair asked, while walking up to us. "We got complaints from the neighbors. They said that the only thing they could hear was yelling, things being thrown around in the house."

"Its our Dad," Dylan said, pointing to Paige and himself. "He just found out something about her, and isn't taking it very well..."

"Help her," Paige's voice was shaky, "she's bleeding."

The cop put his hands on both sides of my face. He lifted my head up, to see under the light. "Your going to be okay."

Paige shook her head. "He shoved her into the door and the dresser!"

The cop looked at Paige and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to calm down. If I say she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine. Okay?"

Paige didn't say anything at first, but then she nodded. I watched the two cops as they went in the house. I was snapped back to reality when I felt arms go around me. Dylan was rubbing Paige's back with his hand. Both of us pulled away when we heard Jack's voice. The cops were walking down the stairs past us. As they did, Jack tried to pull away from them to get to Paige.

"Wait until I get back!" He threatened. Then he turned to me. "I better not see your face when I get back!"

I watched the cops shove him into the police car. As soon as they drove down teh street out of sight, I walked down the steps. I started to walk torwards the sidewalk. I started to walk faster torwards the street. On the side of me, in a distance, I could hear the sound of a large truck. I felt something hard underneath me and everything went black for a second.

"Are you retarded!" It was more of a statement, than a question. "You could have killed yourself!"

I was shaking when Paige threw her arms around me, again. She pulled away for a second, then slapped me across the face. Hard. I put my hand on the spot of where she slapped me. it hrut like a bitch. Maybe I did need a good slap across the face.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered before she kissed me.

"Look," Dylan ran a hand through his hair. "I think we all need to get some rest."

Paige shook her head. "I can't, not after what just happened."

Dylan sighed. "You can't possibly stay up all night. You have school tomorrow."

"I'll stay up with her." I muttered.

"No, you can't. Both of you need to go to bed." Dylan said.

I could have thrown a rock at his head. "There's a reason why she doesn't want to go to sleep!"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Jack isn't here anymore, Paige. There's no way he can hurt you. Now, let's go to bed."

"No!" I snapped. "That's not the reason why she's scared to go to sleep! Stop treating us like we're your kids. I'm staying up with her, and you can't stop me."

I took Paige's hand, and walked in the house.


	22. Weed Cookies

**Paige's POV **

"I hope you realize that I have about ten hickies on my chest and neck from you last night." I muttered to Alex as we stopped outside of my classroom door.

Alex shrugged. "Not my fault if I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes. She gave me a quick kiss before I walked into class. I sat down in my regular seat, waiting for class to start. I opened my purse to take my mirror out. I looked like shit today, even though I had makeup on. You could tell that I've been crying considering that my eyes are puffy and red. I was so tired that I could fall asleep any minute. Hopefully, class wasn't boring today... I yawned. I had no idea what half the crap I was thinking about right now. A teacher walked in. He was a sub... a strict, sub. He said that if we even looked at anybody, he would give us a detention. Oh, well, it gave me time to think. Good thing that Alex wasn't in this class, I would be getting two weeks worth of detentions.

I took a breath. So, Jack found out that I was dating Alex. He shoved Alex into the dresser. He almost kicked me out of the house for it. Alex walking into the street, the truck almost running over her... He flipped over the table in the kitchen. My head started pounding. I couldn't take this right now, I really couldn't. My stomach started hurting me for no reason, at all. What was going on with me? Even if Jack did kick us out, where could we go? We couldn't go back to Alex's parents house, they'd beat the shit out of her every single day we stayed there. Something landed infront of me. I looked down and saw a piece of folded up paper. I looked aorund the room, and saw Manny looking at me. I opened the note.

_What's wrong with you? You look like crap today, no offense._

I sighed. Then I wrote, _nothing. Don't worry about it. Something just happened last night. _

I got the note back a few minutes later. _Did you and Alex break up?_

My hand was shaking when I replied back to her. _No, we're still together..._

I opened the note again. _Then what's the problem?_

_My Dad caught me and Alex making out last night. He shoved her into the door and the dresser, then my Mom made us sit in the living room. He started screaming at me, on top of his lungs. He was screaming so loud that the neighbors called the cops... Jack flipped our kitchen table over. Dylan made us go outside, so that Jack wouldn't do anything worse to us. When we were outside, the cops came, and they arrested him. He's coming back tonight, though... _

Manny gave it back to me. _Oh my God... he doesn't look like he would do something like that. What's going to happen to Alex? Is she still going to live with you?_

_She's gonna have to, _I sighed. _She can't go back to her house. _

"Okay," the teacher started, "Let's get into partners for this assignment. Its a lab, and it counts for half of your grade this term. Remember, that if you fail this, I don't give extra-credit this semester."

There was an empty seat next to me, so Manny went to go sit. "Why can't she live at her house?"

"Because," I sighed. "Her parents will beat the shit out of her, they beat the shit out of her even when she does _nothing_."

Manny bit her lip. "I would have her come live with me, but, I live with Emma, and I don't think there's room in Emma's house for her... I don't even think her parents can't afford three kids under one roof."

"She can't even afford to take care of herself." I layed my head down on the table.

"I'm sure you guys will think of something." Manny said.

"Even if Alex is still living with me, after my Dad gets back, I don't think we'll get it easy..." I was getting a headache. "I'll seriously cry if she has to live with her parents, again."

"Rise and shine, Paige."

I picked my head up. My teacher was staring me down. "Sorry, Mr. Day."

Mr. Day shook his head. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Well, maybe you should go to bed earlier tonight. Its been ten minutes since I've handed you this lab packet, and you didn't even put your name on it." Mr. Day shook his head. "I don't know what's been going on with you, Paige, but you better pick up the pace. Your missing three assignments in this class."

I put my hands on my forhead. "Sorry, I'll give them to you by the end of this week."

Mr. Day nodded. "You better. Your grade is in jeopardy, right now."

I rolled my eyes when Mr. Day walked away. I sighed and put my name on the lab. Nobody cared about this class. Why was he picking on me? "Manny, I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"I think that you should just let Alex keep living with you," Manny took the paper from me when I finished writing my name. She wrote hers. "I mean, like you said, she can't live back at her parents' house. Paige, who cares if your parents don't let you guys off easy. Just as long as Alex is safe, and that's all that matters. Right?"

I nodded. She had a point, even if our parents were more strict on us, who cares? _Just as long as Alex is safe_, I thought. Manny did most of the packet for me, since I had too much on my mind to do anything. I could already tell that this was going to be a long day, and it was only first class. _Five more to go_, I thought, and sighed. A girl walked past our table wearing the most shortest shorts that I've ever seen. I tried picturing Alex wearing those. I smiled. She'd look cute.

"Paige!" Manny said.

I snapped out of my daydreaming. "Huh?"

Manny sighed. "Give this to Mr. Day, so that it looks like you've did some work."

"Right," I said.

I took the packet and stood up. I was too tired to be in school right now, but of course Sarah wouldn't let me stay home. As soon as I gave him the packet, the bell rang. I rushed over to where my stuff was.

"Where are we going next?" I asked Manny.

"Cheerleading practice," Manny said, putting away her schedual.

We walked out the door together, then went opposite ways.

"Where are you going?" Manny caught up with me.

"Going to walk Alex to her next class," I smiled.

Manny shook her head.

"Your kidding me, right?" We heard Alex say, as we waited outside her classroom.

"No, I'm not." Another voice said. "Alex, you've got to change your behaviour in this class. You may talk like that outside of school, but when your in my classroom, its not acceptable. See that poster right behind me? It says all the rules that I expect the _whole_ class to follow. If I let you slip a swear word, then I'd have to let everyone."

"Yeah?" Alex said, annoyed. "Well, your rules suck. So do you."

Alex walked out of the class, and slammed the door shut. She slammed it so loud that it echoed through the hallway. It made Manny and I jump. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I got a detention for saying shit. He's acting like I said fuck." Alex hated him. "Alright, why are these girls staring at us, seriously?"

I looked at Alex, then looked over at the group of girls standing at the end of the hallway. She _was _right, they were staring at us. Before I could grab her arm, Alex walked over to them.

"What's your problem?" Alex snapped.

"What's up with the lesbian socks?" The girl asked, eyeing me.

"Their for cheerleading." Manny said, coming to my defense.

Alex dropped her books down. "Do you, have a problem, with lesbians?"

I took her arm, and slowly tried to pull her away. "Come on, Alex. No need to start a scene," I muttered.

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I do actually. First of all, you dress like a slut. I mean, seriously, that shirt is way too low, cover yourself."

"Okay, start a scene." I said.

Alex shoved her backwards, into the other girls. "I wouldn't say anything else If I was you."

"Please!" The girl said. "You act like your so tough, when really, your not."

"You don't even know me," Alex snapped.

"Yeah, I do. Your the lesbian that everyone's talking about." She rolled her eyes. "Your like, famous here or something."

"Who's talking about me?" Alex stepped torwards her.

The girl sighed. "Everyone."

Alex slapped her across the face. She definately wasn't taking any more bullshit from anyone. I held on to her left arm, while Manny took her right arm, and we both tried to hold her back. The girl got mad and slapped Alex back. Oh, she so did _not _just touch her, I thought. Hell fucking no. I let go of Alex then shoved the girl into the wall.

"Let's go," I said to Alex and Manny, then started walking the other direction. "I really don't want to deal with people today."

"That girl had it coming," Alex muttered. "I would have kicked her ass."

Manny sighed. "You guys just need to calm down, and not give a shit about what other people think of you."  
Alex laughed. "That would be the day."

I knew what she meant. She was talking about Chad, how he calls her all those names, and how she takes them seriously. Manny had a point though. If Alex didn't give a shit about what Chad said, or the names that he calls her, then she wouldn't be annorexic right now, and she wouldn't have those heartattacs. Her life would be so much easier if it wasn't for that. Though, in her position, I actually would care what my Mom's boyfriend-of-the-week called me. Alex will be okay, she'll get through it. I'll help her. So, will Manny.

"See you at lunch." Alex said, giving me a kiss real fast before she walked into her class.

I sighed, as Manny and I walked to cheerleading practice. Worrying about how my Dad was going to act when he got home was stressing me out. I was still trying to think of where Alex could stay if he kicked her out. Hell, I'd go with her. My head started pounding. There was just too much on my mind.

"You look like shit." Darcy said, when I walked in the gym.

"Thanks." I said.

"I didn't mean it like-"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I know, I look like shit. I was up all night crying. I must have gotten, what, only an hour of sleep?"

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "Why were you crying?"

I sighed. Again. "Long story..."

Darcy looked at the clock on the wall. "I have time."

"My Dad caught me and Alex making out last night." Did I have to explain this to everybody?

"What did he do?" Darcy asked. "After he saw you..."

"Basically, knocked the whole house over. He shoved Alex, and yelled at her- actually, both of us- to get out of the house." I said.

"Damn." Darcy said.

I nodded. "And, I'm afraid how he's going to act when he gets home tonight from jail. If he kicks Alex out, she can't live back at her parents. No fucking way."

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"Because, they'll beat the shit out of her for no reason."

Darcy sighed. "No wonder why you didn't sleep..."

I whiped away a blur in my eye. "It sucks. I feel like crying all the time now, just over differen't stuff. that's happened to us in the matter of two weeks. So much has happened, that we didn't get to celebrate the day that we've been together for a week."

"Maybe you can celebrate when you've been together for a month," Darcy shrugged. "Better than nothing."

I put my hand on my forhead. "I don't know, its just too much right now."

Darcy bit her lip. "Maybe you should go see a therapist or something, you know, just so that you can talk to somebody that will listen to you, and give you advice."

"Hell no," I shook my head. "I'm _not _going there, again."

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "Alright, then."

I looked down at the floor. "I'm just so stressed out."

"What else has happened?" Darcy asked.

"Alex thinks she's fat," I told her.

"What?" Darcy said. "That's fucked, because, she's skinny as a twig."

I whiped the tears that ran down my face. "We all know that, but she doesn't."

Manny and Darcy went over to me.

"I can't anymore, I really can't," I sobbed.

"Its okay, Paige..." Darcy said, hugging me.

I looked at Manny. "Can you text Alex, and tell her to come here?"

Darcy pulled away from me. "Paige, she can't skip class- and, besides, we have to practice."

"I can't," I shook my head, "I really can't."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, but then Manny looked at me. "She's coming."

Darcy and Manny brought me over to the bleachers. They both sat on the side of me. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to look at anything. Why was my life being so complicated, lately? I would honestly like to know.

"What's going on?"

I stood up and went to put my arms around her. Suddenly, the announcements went on. "Alex Nunez, to the office, immediately. Alex Nunez."

Alex sighed in frusteration. "The day I'm having."

All three of us watched her walk out of the gym.

* * *

Cheerleading practice was over, and it was time to go to lunch. We were walking down the hall, heading torwards the cafeteria.

"Safe me seat," I told them. "Actually, save two. I just have to go to my locker..."

Manny and Darcy headed off, while I stayed behind and walked to my locker. Somebody wrapped their arms around me, from behind.

"Hey, love."

I shoved him away. "I'm _not_ your love."

Spinner raised his eyebrow. "Really now? Who's love are you?"

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Oh, come on." Spinner leaned back against the locker that was on the side of mine. "I know all about you and, Alex. So, how was it?"

I gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

Spinner raised his eyebrow. "You don't know? The whole school's been talking about it.

I took a water bottle out of my locker. "I haven't heard anything."

"You had sex with Alex." Spinner said.

I choked on water. "I had what with who?"

"Sex, with Alex." Spinner said, again. "How was it?"

"I didn't have sex with her," I said awkwardly, while swapping books. "I don't know who you heard that from, but its not true."

Spinner laughed. "I was only joking."

I slapped him. "Why would you make something up like that?"

"You haven't noticed people staring at you two when you kiss in the hallway?" Spinner asked. "The whole school knows you two are a couple, probably even people who never even met you in their life."

"No, shit, we're a couple if they seen us kiss." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Spinner asked. "You look like-"

"Shit today, I know." I sighed. "I heard it all day. This is what I look like when I only get one hour of sleep."

Spinner raised his eyebrow. "Why didn't you get to sleep last night?"

"My Dad found me and Alex making out last night," I said in a low voice.

"Oh, shit. What did he do?"

"Knocked the whole house over, basically. Threatened Alex, yelled so loudly that the neighbors heard him, and called the cops," I said, long story short. "He comes back home tonight. I'm just afraid of how he's going to act, when he sees that Alex is still living with us."

"She's still living with you, even though of what happened with your Dad? Why can't she live at her house?"

"She can't go home," I shook my head. "Her parents will beat the shit out of her."

"She can live with me," Spinner suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm sure she'd love that."

Spinner sighed. "You should dump her, and go back out with me. Your life would be much less complicated."

"Uhm, no. I love Alex, and I'm not dumping her just so that my life is less complicated," I snapped.

"I'm kidding," Spinner said. "You got to calm down. Where are you going next?"

"Lunch," I sighed, shutting my locker.

"I'll walk you there..." Spinner took my books for me. "You were about to drop them."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Spinner handed me, my books when we reached the cafeteria door. "Thanks."

"No problem," Spinner gave me a hug before he walked to class.

"Why were you talking to Spinner?" Alex asked, when I found where they were sitting.

I sat down in the empty seat on the side of her. "Hi, to you to."

Alex sighed.

"I'm going to get lunch," I said, walking up to the salad bar.

"Don't worry about it," Manny said, seeing the look on Alex's face. "I'm sure they were just talking."

Alex looked down at the table. "Right."

Darcy blinked. "You don't think she's cheating on you, do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Alex said, sadly.

"Back." I put my tray down. "So, Alex, tell me what happened in the office?"

"Oh," Alex muttered. "It was nothing."

* * *

"Your beautiful," I muttered.

"Your sexy," Alex said.

I rolled my eyes, and kissed her. What was a slow kiss, turned to be something more. I basically shoved my tongue down her throat. She moaned, which made me press up against her harder. My knee was pressed up against my house, and her hand was resting on my thigh. Our faces were a few inches a part from each other.

"Don't leave if my Dad threatens you to get out of the house," I said.

"I won't."

"Promise?" I asked.

Alex nodded. "You smell so fucking good."

I smiled. "Do I really?"

She went over to lick my ear. I moaned, just like she did before. Then, I heard my name being called in the house. I sighed in frustration. Why can't I just have five minutes alone with Alex? It wasn't too much to ask. I love how my Mom calls me, as soon as I get turned on.

"What?" I called back.

"Get in here!"

I pressed my body harder against Alex's, and kissed her one more time. Then, I grabbed her hand, and walked in the house. I slammed it shut behind me.

"What, Mom?" I asked when we were in the kitchen.

"I brought some cookie dough home." Sarah said, taking it out of the bag. "I figured that you could make your Dad his favorite cookies when he came home. It might put him in a better mood. You know how he likes to have atleast a hundred of those, so maybe you should make some more dough."

I ran my hand, through my hair. "Alright."

It was about an hour later when I took the tray out of the oven. Sarah had left to get Jack a half hour ago. "They smell good, I'm not sure if they taste any good."

"Wanna know what we should put in these?" Alex asked, mixing flour in a bowl.

"What?" I asked.

"Weed."

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? He'll flip."

Alex smiled. "I know."

It took me a minute to realize why she said that. "Your such a badass. Do you even have any weed?"

"In my bag," Alex pointed to the table.

I tried not to laugh when we both put some weed in the cookies. Alex leaned over the counter to grab the flour, and I couldn't help but to stare at her chest. What was I supposed to do when she was wearing a low shirt?

She looked at me. "Are you staring at my breast?"

"Yeah," I admited, looking up at her.

Alex looked down, then she grabbed a towel. "I got flour on them."

I moved her hair out of the way. "Wait," I said, before she brushed it off. I slowly licked the flour off of her boob. I pulled away an inch, for a second, then licked her again. I walked forward, so that her back was leaned against the refridgerator. I opened my mouth, and slowly closed it, letting my teeth gently close together.

"Paige." Alex said, nervously. "Paige, stop."

I moved my hands underneath her shirt. I started to take it off when she stopped me. I looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

I quickly pulled away from her when the front door opened.


	23. Karma's A Bitch

**A/N: I'm sorry, that I haven't updated this story in soooo long. Well, I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I really, really do! The further chapters are going to be intenese. Enjoy. Please, comment after you're done reading, too. I'm planning on finishing this story. I do not own any of these characters.**

**Alex's POV **

Paige put her hand over her chest when she saw who it was. "Dylan," She sighed with relief, then walked over to him. Paige slapped his shoulder. He gave me a blank look. "I thought you were Dad."

"Sorry." Dylan didn't say anything else. He walked out of the kitchen, the slammed his bedroom door, shaking the whole house.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paige shrugged, shoving a whole bunch of weed into one uncooked cookie.

"I'll be right back. "I said, then walked out of the kitchen. I followed the footsteps Dylan took. I knocked lightly a few times before I opened the door. "Are you okay?"

He looked up from the CD case that he was staring at. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Do you want to talk?" I asked quitely.

"No." Dylan refused. "You should go back in the kitchen and help Paige, besides talking to me. My dad will be home any minute. Are you prepared...?"

I could feel tears start building in my eyes. Everything was starting to get blury. Goosebumps were starting to crawl up my arms. It must have been a few seconds later when I realized that Dylan was still waiting for an answer. I shrugged. "I guess," my voice was shaky.

"You need to stay strong." Dylan stood up. "Atleast, stay strong infront of Paige. She's scared, too."

I looked in his eyes. "Why?"

Dylan put the empty CD case down and walked over to her. "She's afraid that he's going to make you move out, and you're not going to have anywhere to live."

I shrugged again. "I'll just die, then."

"No." Dylan said. "Live for Paige."

I was going to say something when I heard a shout from the other room. Dylan quickly pushed by me, then opened the door. I followed him just as fast into the kitchen.

Jack was standing at the front door. He was right behind Paige. "What do you think you're doing with those?"

Paige didn't turn around. She was shaking, and stuttering. "I-I... I w-was... u-uh."

"Where the hell did you get this?" Jack grabbed the bag of weed. He looked at it, then wacked Paige in the back of her head with it. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Do you think this is funny? A joke? Something to pass by the time? Well, think again, little girl. Your ass is out of here. I want both of you out!"

"Stop!" Paige yelled. "The weed doesn't belong to her."

"Oh, really?" Jack stood infront of her, looking down at her. I watched very carefully to make sure that Jack doesn't hurt her. If he did, he was going to have to deal with me, which is a very bad idea because he doesn't live next to a hospital. "Who does it belong too, then?"

"Dylan."

I couldn't believe it, and apparently neither could Paige's parents. There was no excuse for her to lie, even if it was to protect me. Dylan, the poor thing, didn't have anything to do with this. I had no idea what Paige was thinking about at the time. The second that Paige had told her father his name, Jack stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed Dylan's arm, then made all three of us sit in chairs until Sarah got home.

When Sarah did get home, which was two hours later, she had no clue on what was going on. At first, she thought that they were in the kitchen doing some 'bonding time'. I had laughed at when she said that, but the look Jack gave me, made me shut my mouth. According to him, I had no right to talk right now.

Jack, who was standing behind Paige, but his hands on her shoulders. "We were terribly wrong about how our daughter acts. We owe her an apology. Its our son, who seems to think he is funny."

Dylan didn't say anything. His hands were resting on his lap, his chin resting on his chest. He didn't want to look at anybody. He wasn't going to say anything, either. He didn't want his sister to get kicked out of the house. Dylan would rather have himself get kicked out, there were other places where he could stay, but Paige, nobody had room for her.

Sarah shook her head. "I can't blieve that you would try to give your father weed cookies. Have you lost your damn mind?"

Dylan nodded.

I looked at Paige. She was pale as a ghost, her face white as paper. I knew that she wanted to say something, to admit that we were the ones who were going to give the weed cookies to Jack, but she was biting her top lip so she wouldn't open her mouth. I just wish that Paige could come sit on my lap. I would hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay- even though I knew deep inside that it wouldn't be. Paige's parents were really strict, a thing like this could get Dylan kicked out.

Sarah shook her head. "Dylan, we're going to have to send you away. You know that we have already had this conversation before you two began high school, did you not listen to a word we told you? Stuff like this could ruin your life!"

Jack smacked the back of Dylan's head, hard. "You're not my son anymore. Go get your clothes packed, now."

The look on Dylan's face killed me.

"Dylan, I-"

Dylan put his hand up, a signal for me to shut up. My eyes started to water, I didn't want this to happen to him. I never planned this to happen for him. Jack said that I was going to get Dylan's room while he stayed at the camp to come over the craving of 'smoking weed', when really, I should be the one whose supposed to go there.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry. I-I don't even know what to say."

"Its not your fault," Dylan said, but deep down, we both new that it was all my fault.

Everything was my fault. Ever since I moved here, all I've been doing was cause trouble. Maybe I was the one who needed to go away to this camp, then I would come back and maybe things will be settled down. "Dylan, just let me say something." I lifted his chin so that he could look into my eyes. My eyes were watering, but I couldn't let the tears fall down my face. Not right now, not infront of somebody. Then it would really show how weak I was. "You're like a brother to me. I've always wanted a brother my whole life, one that would love me... one that would protect me, one that would stick up for me. That's you. Dylan, I can't bare to see this happen to you. Paige is bawling her eyes right now, her feelings are all messed up. I've already been in there with her, she wanted to be alone for a few minutes. You, as her brother, needs to go in there and say something to make her feel better."

Dylan thought about it for a minute, before answering. "Okay." He stood up. "I just want you to know that I consider you as my sister, too. I want to do this, beacause I know that it was really you who had the weed and was going to give it to Jack. The only reason why I'm going through with this, is to protect _you_, and to get Paige out of trouble. You have enough stuff to deal with, you know with your father coming back into your life, and being abused. Paige, she still has her whole life ahead of her. If she goes into this camp, instead of me, that could ruin her whole collage career. What kind of a brother would I be to do that to her? That's why I've kept my mouth shut, to protect both of you. Look at my life. Do I have anything to look forward too? No. I'm not really interested in anything at all. Jack wanted me to become a doctor, but honestly, that's not what _I_ want to be. I'm sick of other people making choices for me, let me make my own choice for once, Alex. I know you mean well, I just don't see any point of me telling them the truth." He stood up with suitcases in his hands, and kissed her forhead. "I know that you'll take care of my baby sister for me while I'm gone. I'm going to tell her what I've just told you."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears poured down my cheeks. "You've helped us through so much, you don't even know how thankful we are to have you. Neither of us knew that this was going to happen to you..."

Dylan nodded. "I know. Its okay, I'm doing this for a good cause." He walked ou the bedroom door without saying another word.

**Dylan's POV**

I knocked on the front door at my boyfriend's house. I had no idea how he was going to take the news. He would probably figure out somethings not going to be right, considering that I was holding suitcases. Marco wouldn't be happy at all, Dylan couldn't even want to picture the expression he was going to have written on his face when he told his boyfriend that he was going away for two months to a camp. Dylan couldn't even believe it. However, he kept telling himself that he was doing it for his sister, and her girlfriend.

Marco was smiling when he answered the door, but then his smile turned into a frown immediately when he saw the suitcases. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to a camp, for two months." Dylan explained the whole story. "I'm doing this for them."

"What about _us_, Dylan?" Marco exclaimed. They were in his room now, Dylan was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor like he had when his parents were yelling at him. "Have you ever thought about _us_? No. All you ever thought about was your sister and her girlfriend. Like, you should have told your parents that it was really Paige who was trying to get Jack high. Why would they believe _her_? She lies all the time!"

"Hey!" Dylan shouted. "I always put my sister first before anybody. And, whoever cares about Paige as much as I do, I put them second. You're third. You think I want this? Well, I don't! I'm scared shit. I don't know what's going to happen to me, I've never been to one of those things before. I'm not going to know anybody there, all the people who I care about are _here_."

"I'm sorry." Marco sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you for two months. Ugh."

They still had time to make out for a few hours, before Dylan had to leave. Once he left, Marco only had one thought: Paige was going to pay back for what she has done. Karma is a bitch.


	24. Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer: I've gotten the text-message idea from the book series, Pretty Little Liars. I do not own Degrassi, or PLL.**

**Paige's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror the next morning. I didn't know what I was going to expect when I saw myself, considering that I've been crying non-stop all night. I didn't any sleep at all, and neither did Alex. I've told her that she didn't have to stay up with me, I told her to go to sleep, she had school _and_ work in the morning. I had work off today. _She's so stubborn, _I thought, _but I love her. _I actually think I loved her more than I loved myself. If that makes any sense?

Alex is way better than anybody else I've dated. She's my first girlfriend, but I've had tons of other boyfriends who treated me like dirt. I've come to the conclusion a few days ago that out of everyone in my life, I loved Alex the most. I just can't describe it... It's a differen't love than I had with my other ex-boyfriends. I liked the feeling, she always put me first, and I did the same for her. Maybe that was why I lied to my parents saying that Dylan was the one who was going to give him the cookies... I loved her. My whole face lit up... I don't remember being this happy at all.

I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could, not caring what was in my way. I hurried into Alex's room, then stopped at the door way. I was silently trying to catch my breath as I watched as she put on her work hat, gently trying not to damage her pony-tail. She had to wear her work outfit to school because she had work right after. When she was finished, I went up to her, grabbed her face with my hands and pulled her close to me. She wasn't expecting this at all, she thought that I was in the bathroom washing my face for school, trying to get myself prepared... boy, did I fool her wrong.

I pressed my lips against hers, and she automatically opened her mouth in surprise. For once, I didn't care if my parents saw me making out with her. I didn't care if they kicked me out. All that mattered was if Alex was in my life. I don't know what I would do without her. Then I had a thought. Maybe we didn't have to live at my parents house anymore. We could save up the money that we got at our jobs, and got our own appartment for us to live. Chad wouldn't be able to abuse her anymore, and I wouldn't have to deal with parents who hate me because I'm dating a girl. I pulled away, shocked about what I just thought of.

The kiss seemed to make Alex loose her balance. "What was that for?"

I let her hold my hands for support. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex whispered.

"No, you don't understand." I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. "I don't know what I would do without you. You've helped me through so much... I've never really _loved_ any of the other people I've dated... especially, Dean."

"Don't even mention that name," Alex squinted her eyes, and looked away.

"Sorry," I turned her head torwards me. I don't even know why I mentioned Dean's name... I knew how much Alex hated him, after what he did to me. "I'm just using him as a referance. I honestly love you to the point that I get a pain in my chest. If somebody talks bad about you, I get furious. My blood literally boils. I hate Chad as much as you hate Dean." Tears started going down my face again. Some of them smudged against my cheek when Alex tried to whipe them away with the side of her thumbs. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life anymore..."

"You'll always have me," Alex muttered, her eyes starting to get watery. _She never cries, _I thought. _At least, not infront of me..._ I hid my face in her chest. "I same way about you. Is that why you lied to your parents about Dylan?"

I nodded. I couldn't lie to her, I never said one lie to her, and there was no way that I was going to start. "Yeah. Because, I love you. I couldn't let them send you away somewhere and I don't even know where you are! I just couldn't. I'd seriously go crazy without you being by my side. I wouldn't doubt that if you went, my parents would have to send me to therapy... or something. I can't even stand being in a _class _without you."

Alex started crying now. She looked up at the ceiling. I knew how much she hated crying infront of people. She thought that people would think she's weak... but, she's really _not_ weak. She's one of the strongest people I know. Alex tried to pull a tough-act in school, but deep inside, I really knew how she felt. Scared. She didn't want people knowing that. Part of her was also scared for me.

"You can cry," I whispered. "Its only you and me."

"No," Alex shook her head. This was the stubborness part that I was talking about. She pulled away and glanced at the clock. "We're going to be late for homeroom. I'll wait for you outside."

When Alex walked out the door, I looked at the digital clock that was on the left-hand side of me. They still had ten minutes before they had to get to school. There was time for her to cry, and she just walked away from her feelings. Maybe she wasn't used to having people care about her...

Something interrupted my thoughts. My cell phone that I had in my pocket vibrated. I had one new text. The name of the person who sent me the text said: Unknown. I touched the screen to open it.

**Three words: Kiss and tell. You kiss, I'll tell.**

** - A**

**Alex's POV **

I wasn't in school for ten minutes and Emma was standing next to me at my locker. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms were crossed over her chest. I could feel her eyes staring me down. It only showed how much of an annoying bitch she was. I couldn't the pressure anymore, so I looked over at her. "What do you want?" I asked, through clenched teeth.

Emma's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You skipped the club meeting that we had yesterday. Oh, but you're not too busy having sex with Paige."

I spit out the water that was in my mouth at her face. "Stupid bitch."

Emma charged at me like an overweight elephant. I dropped the water bottle that I was holding when she shoved my back against a row of lockers that were connected to mine. People in the hallway stopped and stared to see what was going on, then they formed a circle around us so that they could see the fight. The shove didn't hurt me, though. I was so used to being shoved around the house by Chad, I didn't even feel it. I put my palms on Emma's shoulders, and shoved her as hard as I could. Part of the crowd behind her moved. Emma only went backwards a couple of inches away from her.

Emma laughed. "I should just pay Chad to finish you off."

It took me a second to realize what just happened. Paige had come out of the crowd, then went up to Emma and grabbed her arm. She dug her nails into her skin, then shoved her into one of the lockers. When the back of Emma's head hit the locker, she stood there for a second, glaring at Paige. Finally deciding what she was about to do, Emma charged at her like she did to me, and grabbed two fistfulls of her hair. Emma pulled as hard as she could, causing Paige to try to shove Emma off of her. That's when I decided to take over. I grabbed Emma's fingers, then bent them all back until she cried out in pain. I pushed Paige away quickly before Emma could try to grab her hair again.

Emma started to breathe loudly. "Fake! Both of you are the definition of fake! Everyone knows you're a liar, Paige. Dean never raped you. You got him in trouble for nothing. Everyone hates you, you're a worthless piece of shit. The same goes to you, Alex."

I didn't even hear the last line. I went after her like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed her hair, just like how she grabbed Paige's, then I shoved her so hard against one of the doors that she slid down. I punched her across the face, making her nose bleed. A couple of seconds later when I caught my breath, I grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her over to one of the staircases near by. I lost control and started wacking the back of her head against the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt Paige's hands on me, trying to pull me away from Emma. I tried to struggle away from her grip, but arms were weak, so she was able to pull me away. I kept staring at Emma as Paige brought me to the other hallway, away from the crowd that was trying to help Emma. I sat down on the floor against a row of lockers and covered my face with my hands. I was breathing rapidly, and furiously. Paige, sat down on the side of me and rested her hand on my back.

"How did that start?" Paige asked, her voice raspy.

"Emma came up to me at my locker and started talking shit." I breathed in deeply, then exhaled. Apparently, there was a meeting at her club yesterday that we skipped. I told her that we were busy. And, she said, 'oh, but you're not too busy to have sex with Paige.' Then I called her a stupid bitch. Next thing I know, she's charging torwards me like an overweight elephant."

Paige chuckled. "You're so cute, Alex."

I sighed, trying to hide a smile. "Thanks. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Paige fell silent.

"Not you," I corrected myself. "Just everyone else."

"I know what you mean." Paige said. I looked at her. She looked like she wanted to say something. "Alex... have you gotten any weird texts lately?"

"Weird texts?" I sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

Paige looked at the ground. "Nevermind..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Paige, if someone's fucking with you, I have to know. That person doesn't know what's coming to them, they'll be eating food through a tube."

"Alex Nunez?"

I looked up. The principal. Shit. "Yes?"

The principal held out her hand to help me up. "Come into my office. Are you Paige?"

Paige looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Yes..."

"You can come with us, too." The principal ordered.

I helped Paige up myself. We walked side-by-side into the principal's office, holding hands the whole way there.

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I couldn't believe a lot of things. I couldn't believe that Emma went up to _my_ girlfriend, getting pissed just because we accidently skipped a club meeting. Woop-de-do! I couldn't believe that my girlfriend was basically fighting for me. She could have gotten something worse than five saturday schools, and a weeks worth of suspension. She could have gotten expelled, and I wouldn't ever be able to walk with her in the hallways again. She wouldn't be able to wrap her arm around my shoulders while walking to class, or kiss my head a million times. I was actually grateful that Alex was still able to come to school. In Alex's view of this, she was pissed. Because, Emma was the one who started all of this in the first place.

When we walked out of the principal's office, my parents were there. I bit my lip. They weren't going to be happy that I got suspended either. They were going to be even more pissed that I took part of the fight. What's the worse they could do, though? Ground us. A whole week of not being able to do anything, but stay home alone with Alex. I smiled. I couldn't wait for this suspension week to start... when my parents were at work all day, that's when the real fun was going to start.

"You think this is funny, Paige?" Sarah asked, staring at the smile that was on my face.

I quickly frowned. "N-no..."

Sarah shook her head in disappointment, and pointed at Alex. "When we get home, I want all of your bags packed. You're out of my house for good."

"It wasn't her fault!" I cried. Alex had no where to go, she couldn't get kicked out... "The other girl shoved her."

"I don't care," Sarah shook her head.

In the car, all the way home, all I did was cry my eyes out. Alex was going to be homeless. I didn't want her to live with Chad, it would just go back right to the beginning. He would beat her until she couldn't move. I wasn't just crying, I was literally sobbing. What if Alex was forced to live on the streets, and she forgot about me? What if she found another girlfriend? What if we weren't going to be able to talk to each other ever again? What if... what if, this was going to be the last time that I was going to be able to see her?

"I can't believe you're crying over a stupid girl." Sarah said, as she turned the wheel the the right.

"Shut up, Mom!" I sobbed. I could hardly talk, I kept choking. "Just shut up!"

When my mother pulled up our driveway, Alex and I let them go into the house first. She wrapped her arms around me, covering my face so that I could sob into her shoulder. I didn't want her to go. I wouldn't know what would happen to her. I wouldn't know if hse would be safe, I wouldn't know what Chad would do to her, the only time that I would see her would be during school and at work, even though sometimes she skips work if Chad beats her too hard... I didn't want to think about that. I very well knew that my mother was trying to make my life as miserable as possible. She knew how much I loved Alex, and she hated it. Well, Sarah has another thing coming to her.

Alex sighed, then pulled away from me. I looked up at her with sad eyes, wondering why she didn't want to touch me. "Your moms watching," she said, as she looked at the ground.

I looked at the living room window. She was staring down at us with a disgusted face. So, she doesn't like that? Let's see what she thinks of this. I stood on my tippy-toes, then kissed Alex on the lips. I started to make-out with her on purpose, just to piss Sarah off. I don't care if she grounded me, I don't care if she hated me for the rest of my life. All I knew was that Alex wasn't going to be homeless by herself. She's definately not going to go home to Chad's.

While Alex was hurrying to put her stuff in a bag, I tried one more time to beg my mom to let her stay. I literally went on my knees. When that didn't work, I told her that I wasn't my daughter anymore, and packed my bags, too. She looked like she didn't even care... It didn't matter. I didn't care what she thought. What matters is what Alex thought. Since Alex didn't have a lot of clothes, I packed a lot of mine. I also brought a huge blanket. I wasn't sure where we would be sleeping, but as long as I was sleeping with her, it didn't matter.

"I know a place where we could stay," Alex shrugged. "Its not really an awesome place... but, it'll keep us safe."

I looked at her. "Wait, how do you know where we could go?"

Alex moved the strap of her bag more up her shoulder. "I've been homeless before... the first week Chad was abusing me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Why did you go back?" I asked. Alex obviously had to have a good reason to go back. Why would somebody go back home and want to be abused again?

"I didn't want to..." Alex said. "I had no choice. One of the people who I've met on the street were friends with Chad, and told him where I was. I was forced to go back. But, hey, I guess I should thank that person for telling Chad. I would have never met you."

I could see the tears in her eyes, and it killed me. I was going to say something, but my cell phone interrupted me. I took it out of my pocket, silently praying that it wouldn't be a text from that creepy person named A. I touched the screen on my Droid phone lightly, letting it turn on. When the light did come on, there was ap op-up that said one new text. I held my breath and opened it.

**Should you tell your girlfriend the truth? Or, would it be better if someone else told... someone like, me. You've got the stroke of midnight to decide, princess. xoxo**

**- A**


	25. Sugar and Spice

**Alex's POV**

I hated that she was out here with me. I hated that she chose to come with me, when she had a nice and loving home all to herself. I hated that her mother actually let her come with me. I also hated that her mother hated the fact that we were dating. I hate myself. I hate how my mother chose to date Chad, and still chose to go out with him even though she knew he abused me every time she left the apartment. I hated the fact that we had no where to go. Most of all, I hated the fact that I lied to Paige about knowing where we could stay. Truth was, I had no idea where we could be safe. I just didn't want her to worry. It wasn't a lie that I've been homeless before. All the memories seemed to be coming back.

I've ran away for a full week, I didn't know until I went back home. I thought I've only been gone for a few days... I lost count after day three. There were some weird people on the streets. Some even tried making friends with me, but I just ignored them. They probably wanted something else from me, something that only I would be able to give to Paige. However, this one guy seemed to stand out. He wasn't like any of the other homeless people that tried to make friends with me. He was funny, cute, and smart. He knew how to make me laugh... until I found out that he was only using me. Chad had told him that I had ran away, and he was pretending to be my friend the whole time... asking me questions to make sure that it was really me, then went to go tell Chad. How could have I been so stupid?

I was worried about how we were going to survive out here on the streets. Some nights were freezing, other nights were really hot. Whatever the weather condition was, I'll make sure that Paige was happy. If she was cold, I'd rap my arms around her... If she was hot, I'd fan her with something if I could find anything near me that would work. I had most of this planned out. I just wish I knew what was in her mind right now. _Maybe she's scared, _I suggested in my thoughts. _Would she even tell me if I was scared? Or, would she try to be brave like me, and shrug it off? _

My head felt like it was goign to explode.

I was probably thinking about too many things at once. I needed to relax, but how could I relax when I didn't even know where we would be sleeping tonight? There were a lot of homeless people on these streets... If we followed them till the last person, maybe we would find somewhere to stay until we figured out a better plan. It would just be easier if I had a friend other than Paige. Everyone at school hated me. Especially, Emma. _Whatever, _I thought. _I just need Paige._

While we were walking, some idiot bumped into Paige. As soon as she was forced to lean into me, I wrapped my arms around her. I stared at the guy with long, frizzy hair who was walking infront of us quickly. He turned around, then nodded once as an apology, then continued on his way.

Paige shivered. "I don't even know how I'm going to get used to this... I feel like I need a shower, now."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, princess Paige. We'll find somewhere that we can sleep, then I'll take you somewhere so you can shower."

"I'd rather take a shower with _you_," Paige flirted, licking the bottom of my ear slowly.

I could feel the goosebumps crawl up my arms as soon as her tongue touched my ear. It was an unexpected move, but I liked it. She knew I did. "Really? I'll think about it, but you have to behave until we find one. If you don't, then no shower with me."

Paige frowned, turning her head. "You're mean."

I smirked, then lifted her chin to look at me. I pressed my pale-pink colored lips against hers. Automatically, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in response. I rubbed my tongue against _her_ tongue, then made little circles with the tip of my tongue against hers. I pulled away. "That's only a demo."

Paige looked out of it. I caught her arm when she lost her balance. "Can we hurry up and find a place to sleep, then?" My princess whined. "I want more of that demo."

I kissed her quickly. "Don't worry. You'll be getting the full game, sweetie."

I was just about to unhook Paige's bra when I heard footsteps a few feet away from us. Paige wasn't aware of the noise at first, she was too busy leaving bite marks on my neck. I lifted my chin so that I could see over her shoulder. It was in the middle of the night, so it was hard to see. Maybe it wasn't even a person who was watching us, maybe it was an animal instead. But, what animal looked like a human figure in the dark? As much as I loved making out with Paige, we had no choice but to stop. For our safety. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Paige," I manage to choke out quietly. I gently tapped my palm against her bare arm. "Stop."

"You promised," Paige whined.

I mentally slapped myself. I wanted to just as much as she did, but we always ended up getting interrupted. "Someone's watching us."

Paige immediately stopped licking me. She slowly looked over her shoulder. I didn't want her to get off of me, but it was the only way. As soon as we got up, the figure started heading torwards us. Paige tried to feel the ground for her shirt. I grabbed her wrist, then we hid behind a dumpster that wasn't too far away from us. I could still feel Paige's body on me while we were hiding quitely, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see us. Suddenly, Paige's phone vibrated. Her jaw dropped. She checked her bra quickly to see if she had put it in there, then her jean pockets. Both were empty. Then she slapped her forhead.

"I left it out there," Paige whispered.

The footsteps sounded distant. Paige poked her head out the edge of the dumpster. I pulled her in quickly. What was she thinking?

The guy started talking. "I know you're out here."

I bit my lip. I wanted to go out there, to show him that I was here. The only thing that held me back from doing that, was Paige. She was going to end up following me. I didn't want her to get hurt. Maybe if he saw me, I could knock him out. I knew my chances of that wasn't very high. I squeezed Paige's hand, then stepped out of from behind the dumpster. I could feel Paige's hand against my arm, trying to grab me to get back with her. I shrugged her off.

I stood my feet firmly on the ground. "I'm here."

I couldn't see. I could hear somebody cry out in pain. Was it Paige? Was Paige hurt? I thought that coming out here would distract him from going after her. Then he would only have to worry about me... I couldn't think straight, my eyes burned to the point where I thought they were going to fall out of my head.

"Bitch," the guy said through clenched teeth. "That pepper spray ought to teach you a lesson. Now, where's that other skank of yours?"

Then I realized that I was the one who was crying out in pain. I kicked his leg as hard as I could. Aggrivated, he charged at me, twisting my arm around. He was literally going to try to break me. I gasped outloud, trying not to think of the sharp pain that was shooting through my arm.

A car pulled up to the scene. It was a car that I have never seen before, however, I couldn't see at all right now so there was a chance that I've seen it. My eyes were watery and blury. The burning was horrible. A tall guy came out of the car, then started to beat up the guy who was trying to twist my arm. Paige came out from behind the dumpster, and knelt down next to me. She held me in her arms as I was whimpering. It was scary because nthoing ever hurt me. I was being used to getting beat up by Chad everyday. That's when it hit me.

Chad was the one who came to the scene.


End file.
